1977
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Uma viagem inusitada leva Harry até 1977, junto de James e Lily, para tentar salvar o mundo que conhece.
1. Chapter 1

**A Visita de Remus**

Harry fitava o vazio. Desde a fuga da casa dos Weasley, em plena festa de casamento, ele, Ron e Hermione se encontravam escondidos no Largo Grimmauld, planejando a invasão ao Ministério. Hermione estava na cozinha, relendo suas anotações sobre casa centímetro do lugar, e Ron apagava e acendia as luzes da casa com o apagueiro, irritando todos.

No último mês, a única notícia que tiveram do restante da Ordem eram alguns fugitivos, ou algum Profeta Diário que algum dos três pagava no Ministério, e o clima estava tenso e monótono, quando um barulho despertou o trio.

- Não o matei, Albus. – disse uma voz calma. Remus.

Felizes por ouvir uma voz conhecida, os três desceram apressados as escadas, e se depararam não só com Remus, mas seus outros amigos. Ginny sorriu para Harry e correu até ele.

- Tivemos uma ideia genial, Harry. Ou melhor, Luna teve.

Atrás da ruiva, os três viram Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood sorrindo, e Remus puxando uma cadeira, visivelmente abatido.

- O que aconteceu com todos? – Ron perguntou, e Remus puxou um jornal das vestes.

- Agora ao importa, Ron. Estão bem e escondidos. Viemos aqui para dar uma péssima notícia e uma ideia para solucionar esse problema.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Ron, aborrecido, sentou – se junto deles.

- O que foi?

- Harry, você tem sonhado com Ele ultimamente?

Harry sentiu uma onda de nervosismo.

- Não, e isso eu estou achando estranho. Dumbledore me disse que ele consegue controlar sua mente de vez em quando. Alguém morreu?

- Não. Harry, Dumbledore conversou algo sobre Horcruxes com você? – Remus perguntou, preocupado.

Harry congelou.

- Como sabe?

- Deduzi, considerando que Ele abriu um cofre em gringotes para guardar alguns objetos completamente sem nexo.

- Ele...

- Bom, agora entendo porque nunca conseguimos matá – lo. Bom, esse é o problema. Comensais guardam o cofre dia e noite, é impossível entrar lá, mesmo se conseguíssemos entrar em Gringotes.

- Nós podíamos tentar, temos um plano... – Hermione começou, mas Remus interrompeu.

- Nós já temos um plano. Pensamos em tudo a princípio, até que Luna deu uma ideia um pouco improvável, mas que é a melhor até agora.

Luna sorriu de seu jeito aéreo para Harry e disse:

- Segundo meus cálculos, o melhor é viajarmos no tempo, até um ano em que Ele não saiba que sabemos disso, e destruirmos as horcruxes.

Então Remus continuou:

- Consegui um portal para o ano de 1977, que faz parte da época em que você – sabe – quem estava tão concentrado reunindo seguidores que não irá perceber suas horcruxes.

- Mas... Lupin... Remus. Isso não é meio, improvável? Quero dizer, como iremos nos disfarçar?

- Aí está o ponto. Harry, faça as contas sobre o ano de 1977.

Harry olhou para o ex – professor. Ele, pela primeira vez, sorria. Parecia querer dizer algo.

- Harry. Seus pais têm dezessete anos em 1977. Vamos para Hogwarts.– Ginny disse, sorrindo do mesmo jeito que Remus.

Harry encarou os dois.

- Mas sou igual a ele!

Remus apontou a varinha para seu rosto.

- Isso é facilmente disfarçável. Venha cá, Harry.

Harry sentiu seu rosto mudar um pouco, e Hermione lhe estendeu um espelho. Com a retirada da cicatriz e um truque no nariz, Remus havia deixado – o menos parecido com James. Só alguém muito atento notaria a semelhança.

Depois, fez o mesmo a Neville, deixando – o um pouco mais magro, a pedido do garoto.

- Pronto. Podem sair amanhã, para chegar a tempo de pegar o trem.

- Como sabe que vai funcionar? – Ron perguntou.

- Mandei uma carta ao Professor Dumbledore por esse portal.

- E...

Remus tirou outro papel do bolso.

_Caro Sr. Lupin, _

_Fico feliz por meu plano de formar uma Ordem contra Voldemort ter funcionado, e você estar precisando de minha ajuda para realizar algo tão vital para nossos objetivos. Sinta – se livre para usar o mesmo portal pelo qual enviou essa carta para mim para mandar os adolescentes, que receberei como alunos de Hogwarts com toda a hospitalidade e sigilo. _

_Seguem os livros necessários para esse ano letivo, bem como as cartas de orientação._

_Espero seus viajantes no dia primeiro de setembro._

_Atenciosamente, Albus Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no ano de 1977._

Harry olhou a carta, reconhecendo a letra corrida do diretor. Depois, olhou para Ron e Hermione, que assentiram com a cabeça.

- Ok, vamos amanhã.

- Ótimo. Façam os malões. Os livros estão aqui. – Remus terminou, e com um gesto de varinha, vários livros empilhados apareceram.

Kretcher armou sacos de dormir para todos, e no dia seguinte, Remus preparou o portal.

- Lembrem – se de agir como estudantes normais, transferidos de uma escola de magia qualquer. Destruam as horcruxes nesse ano. Não levantem suspeitas. Cuidado com James e Sirius. São astutos, e se descobrirem, serão obrigados a contar a verdade. Esforcem – se nisso, por favor.

Pegando um cabo de vassoura simples e gasto, explicou:

- O portal do tempo funciona como uma chave de portal qualquer, com a diferença se ser para o passado, ao invés de um lugar no nosso tempo e espaço. Adeus. Quando matarem Voldemort, vão até o Professor Dumbledore, e ele os trará de volta.

Harry e os outros puseram as mãos no cabo de vassoura, segurando os malões com a outra. Ao invés do tradicional puxão no umbigo, Harry sentiu uma forte náusea, como se estivesse sendo balançado de um lado para o outro, freneticamente.

Subitamente, o silêncio do Largo Grimmauld foi substituído pelo burburinho da Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos, e eles abriram os olhos.

- Céus, olhe só! – Hermione exclamou, apontando para os pais.

Atrás deles, um riso alto chamou a atenção do grupo, que virou – se.

Uma mulher de por volta de cinquenta anos, usando uma capa vermelha escura, sorria para um garoto moreno de cabelos arrepiados, que ria descontroladamente junto outro garoto moreno. Harry sorriu.

- Pai. – Harry sussurrou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bem – Vindos**

Harry ainda encarava James e Sirius de dezessete anos, quando sentiu um braço puxar sua camisa.

- Vamos, depois você fala com eles. – Ginny dizia, sorrindo.

Passaram por várias pessoas, até entrarem no trem. Lá estavam eles de novo, dessa vez acompanhados de Peter e Remus (Harry cerrou os punhos ao ver Peter abraçar James).

Entraram no trem um pouco ansiosos, e só conseguiram achar uma cabine vaga no final do vagão, onde entraram.

- Bom, agora não tem volta. – Ron suspirou, olhando pela janela.

Do lado de fora, escutaram um barulho estrondoso, que fez todos puxarem as varinhas e encararem a porta, tensos.

- O que é isso? – sussurrou Neville, andando silenciosamente até a porta. Antes que ele pudesse abrir, a porta foi escancarada por ninguém menos que James, acompanhado de um Sirius risonho, um Peter assustado e um Remus revirando os olhos.

- Disse pra você não provocá – la, Prongs. – Remus disse, levantando a sobrancelha ao ver que o vagão estava ocupado. – Acho que vamos ter que achar outro vagão, garotos.

James parou e encarou o grupo, curioso.

- Quem são vocês?

- Somos alunos novos. – Harry explicou, tentando controlar a vontade de rir.

- Não parecem ter onze anos. – Sirius comentou, e Harry reparou que ele olhava para Hermione e Ginny.

- Não temos. Fomos transferidos. – Hermione explicou, e James abriu um sorriso arrogante.

- Ah, claro. Deve ser por isso que não sabem que esse é o nosso vagão.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- _Seu_ vagão?

- É. Vamos para Hogwarts todo ano nesse vagão. Agora, com licença. - e indicou a porta com a mão.

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

- Não vamos sair daqui! Quem disse que é seu?

- Eu disse. Agora por favor, é melhor vocês saírem sem arranjar problemas.

Hermione se levantou junto de Harry.

- Não podem ocupar vagões particularmente, faz parte das regras da escola.

- Ela está certa, James. – Remus argumentou, sorrindo amigavelmente. – Vamos, vamos procurar outro lugar...

- Não! É o nosso último ano! Temos que ir nesse vagão!

Harry revirou os olhos e esquadrinhou o outro, parando os olhos num distintivo de monitor chefe que brilhava no peito dele.

- Você é monitor chefe, devia saber as regras. – comentou maliciosamente, apontando para o distintivo. Então viu James corar pela primeira vez.

- Não é... Isso aqui...

- É mesmo, Prongs. Você é monitor. – Remus comentou, e Harry sentiu um toque de irritação em sua voz.

- Ah, que seja. Vamos sentar aqui. – Sirius disse, se jogando num espaço livre nos bancos. Peter sentou – se ao lado dele.

- Acho que cabe todo mundo aqui. – comentou, tímido. – O que acha, Prongs?

James, emburrado, se jogou no banco.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou para Harry.

- Harry. E estes são Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna e Neville.

- Ótimo. Sou James, esse é Sirius, aquele lá é Peter e o preocupado é Remus.

Remus revirou os olhos e olhou para fora da porta entreaberta.

- Parabéns, James. Conseguiu chamar a atenção da monitora – chefe. Lá vem ela.

Menos de um minuto depois, a porta de escancarou novamente, e outra garota apareceu, com os cabelos acaju amarrados para trás.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Lily! – James sorriu, levantando com um salto. – Como vai?

A garota virou os olhos muito verdes na direção de James, e estreitou – os.

- O que está fazendo aqui enquanto eu estou tendo que fazer a ronda nos vagões **sozinha**?

- Esperando... Você? – James tentou, sorrindo amarelo.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a arrastá – lo para fora da cabine.

- Ah, onde Dumbledore estava com a cabeça? Olha aqui, Potter. Sou sua parceira de monitoria, não sua babá. Eu achava que estava olhando os vagões, não arranjando confusão com... Quem são eles?

- Alunos novos. – Remus explicou, monótono. Lily pareceu esquecer a raiva. Sorrindo, foi até ele e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços.

- Rem! Não te vi na plataforma! Como vai?

Foi a vez de James ficar aborrecido.

- Bem – vindos a Hogwarts, então! Sou Lily Evans, monitora chefe. Qualquer problema me procure, já que pelo jeito Potter aqui não sabe dar boas vindas a alguém.

Harry sorriu. Quando os dois saíram, Sirius virou para Peter e Remus.

- Aposto que ele não aguenta um mês como monitor chefe.

- Quanto? – perguntou Peter, com um pedaço de chocolate na boca.

- Dez galeões. O que acha, Moony?

Remus deu de ombros.

- Torço por ele.

- Não minta, Moony. – Sirius disse, sorrindo sarcástico. – Até James sabe que você adoraria o lugar dele.

- Não é verdade.

- É claro que é, idiota. Acha que James queria ter sido nomeado? Agora, além do capitão do time, ele ainda vai passar dias e noites de ronda.

- Mas ele terá crédito extra se quiser entrar para o ministério. – Hermione comentou. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Oh, deus. Lá vem outra Moony. Que se dane o credito extra!Se tirar boas notas no N.I.E.M, ninguém liga se você quase foi expulso.

Harry riu, e Sirius fixou o olhar nele.

- Não conheço você? A sua cara não é totalmente desconhecida...

- Não. Não me conhece. – Harry apressou-se a dizer, e Ginny fingiu um acesso de tosse ao lado dele.

Alguns minutos depois a porta abriu – se novamente, e uma garota loura olhou para dentro, confusa.

- Viram Dorcas e Lene?

Peter corou fortemente e gaguejou ao dizer:

- N – Não, Emme. Line. Não, Emmeline.

A garota suspirou, e alguns fios de cabelo voaram.

- Elas são doidas! Vão atrás da Lily por todo o vagão, e me deixam sozinha aqui. Pettigrew, me dá um pedaço do seu chocolate?

O clima na cabine mudou subitamente. Harry e Ron se entreolharam, quase rindo da expressão ansiosa de Peter, que agarrava o chocolate. Parecia travar um duelo mental, entre ficar com o chocolate e agradar Emmeline. Por fim, cortou o chocolate com a mão e estendeu um pedaço para a garota, que sorriu.

- Obrigada, Pettigrew.

- Pode me chamar de Peter. – ele disse rapidamente, enquanto ela saia da cabine. Harry achou que Pettigrew fosse desmaiar de emoção quando Sirius deu um tapa nas costas dele.

- Isso aí, garotão! James, você perdeu! – Sirius disse assim que viu James entrar na cabine

- O que aconteceu, Pads?

- Wormtail aqui está investindo na Emme.

- Oho! Isso é bom, vai ver ela pega você, Pete!

- Eles são loucos. – Ron sussurrou para Harry, que assentiu com a cabeça. Atrás deles, Neville e Luna começaram a jogar xadrez, e Hermione e Ginny espichavam os pescoços para escutar mais da conversa entre James e Sirius.

- E aí, como foi com a ruiva? – Sirius perguntou, abrindo espaço no banco para James se sentar. Suspirando, o outro balançou a cabeça.

- Ela me detesta, Pads. Se eu azarar Snape, reclama. Eu ignorei a vida dele, ela disse que eu desprezo as pessoas!

Sirius começou a rir.

- Desista dela.

- Não! – Harry exclamou, e todos viraram a cabeça para ele.

- O que disse? – James perguntou confuso.

- Não desista dela.

- Não conhece a Evans. – ele suspirou, como se o fato de alguém desconhecido se intrometer em sua vida amorosa fosse extremamente comum. – Se eu continuar tentando, ela vai me amaldiçoar.

- Já experimentou ignorá – la? – Hermione perguntou, parando de fingir que não estava escutando.

- Ignorar Evans? Está louca?

- É claro! Ah, como você é obtuso! Se corre atrás dela por tanto tempo, ela provavelmente já se ligou a você, como se o fato de ter um rapaz atrás dela fosse um medidor de confiança e um tranqüilizante. Porque ela se sente feliz de ter alguém que goste dela tanto assim, e não precisa se preocupar em atrair outras pessoas, porque já tem você. Mas ela se sente culpada por querer que você goste dela, para ela se sentir bem, então te trata mal e finge que não gosta.

- O que ela está falando? – Sirius sussurrou para Ron, que deu de ombros.

- Não sei também.

- Hum... Tá. – disse James, meio desconcertado. – Isso aí que você disse é bom?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Vamos nos trocar. Vamos chegar daqui a pouco.

Quando avistou Hogwarts e a vila de Hogsmeade, Harry mal creditou em quem estava ao seu lado, tentando deixar Ron e Neville mais 'legais', como Sirius tinha dito. Remus chegou ao seu lado e comentou:

- É linda, não? Sempre fico feliz quando chegamos. Exceto na vez em que James e Sirius me prenderam no bagageiro. Mas isso não conta.

Harry riu.

- Hogwarts esse ano vai ser legal.

- Se acha isso agora, vai achar mais depois, novato. – Peter comentou junto deles. – Remus, acho melhor você apartar. James deixou o cabelo de Ron todo de pé.

- E aí, pronto para essa? – Ginny perguntou mais tarde, enquanto andavam em direção as carruagens. Mais as frentes deles, os quatro marotos, com as mãos no ombro um do outro, tentavam andar sincronizadamente, quase fazendo Peter cair.

- Olá! Hey!

Harry virou para trás, sendo imitado pelos outros amigos. Correndo na direção deles vinha Lily, acompanhada de Emmeline e outras três meninas.

- Oi! Tudo bom? Seu nome é Harry, certo? – Lily perguntou meio afobada. Seu rosto estava vermelho por causa da corrida, mas ela sorria.

- É.

- Ufa, achei que Potter fosse me dizer o nome errado para me irritar. Acho que já disse, mas sou Lily. Essa é Emmeline, vocês já conhecem. Aquelas são Marlene, Alice e Dorcas. Meninas, aqui!

Luna deu um passo à frente.

- Você está usando um colar de pedra da lua. – disse, apontando para o pescoço de Dorcas.

- Estou! Espanta gnomos farejadores!

Harry nunca tinha visto Luna tão feliz. Seus olhos azuis se abriram de felicidade, e ela se apressou a mostrar para Dorcas todas as relíquias que tinha ganhado de seu pai. Neville e Ron caíram na gargalhada, enquanto as duas ignoravam o resto do grupo para discutir teorias mirabolantes sobre lua e rabanetes.

- São loucas, essas duas; - comentou Marlene, revirando os olhos. – E aí, vamos? – completou, andando junto de Emmeline e Ginny. Harry e Lily sorriram um para o outro, e Harry notou os tão famosos olhos verdes da garota, brilhando.

- Então... Já sabe em que casa está? – ela perguntou enquanto entravam na carruagem.

- Grifinória, como você.

- Hum... Legal. – ela respondeu, corando.

- Ouvi falar que sabe preparar poções muito bem. – Harry comentou, querendo manter uma conversa.

- Ah, adoro! Quem disse? Remus, é claro, aposto que sim, ele sempre gosta de falar de mim...

- James disse.

- Potter?

- Aham.

- Foi sarcasmo. Tenho certeza. Ah! Não acredite em nada do que ele disser sobre mim.

Harry sorriu.

- Mas ele disse sobre você gostar de poções.

Lily se calou, e Harry sorriu para ela. Marlene, sentada de frente para os dois, disse:

- Relaxe, ela é sempre assim. Olha, chegamos!

O salão principal estava cheio aquela noite, e Harry foi quase arrastado por Sirius para o canto deles da mesa. Quando o Professor Dumbledore se levantou para abrir o ano letivo, o burburinho de conversar cessou completamente, e Harry finalmente se sentiu em casa. Relutante, olhou para James ao seu lado, e um aperto no coração veio.

- Bem – vindos, antigos e novos alunos, a mais um ano na nossa amada Hogwarts! Esse ano, temos a presença de seis alunos novos, transferidos para o sétimo ano. São eles: Harry Parker, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Lewis e Luna Lovegood. Todos já foram selecionados, e ocupam seus lugares da grifinória. Espero que sejam recebidos com hospitalidade dos grifinórios e do restante dos alunos.

James olhou para Harry e sorriu.

- Lembro a vocês que s lista de objetos proibidos aumentou um pouco, e poderá ser consultada na porta da sala do Sr. Filch. Aqueles que desejarem entrar no time de quadribol da sua casa deverão falar com o capitão ou o diretor da mesma. – James estufou o peito ao lado de Harry – E gostaria de ressaltar que a nossa floresta é proibida aos alunos, inclusive aqueles que insistem em desobedecer a essa regra. – Dumbledore completou, piscando para James e Sirius.

- Ele sempre avisa para nós não entrarmos na floresta. – Sirius disse de boca cheia, quando o discurso terminou. – Por isso admiro Dumbledore. Sua persistência. – e enfiou o garfo na boca.

- Ele tem uma boa razão para dizer isso. – repreendeu Hermione, e Ron revirou os olhos, mastigando a carne.

- Hermóine, calaaboca. – ele resmungou, jogando alguns pedaços de carne na mesa.

- Ron, você é nojento. – Ginny disse, e Remus sorriu.

- James, lá vem ela.

Lily vinha apressada na direção deles, e quando avistou James se jogou no banco na frente dele.

- A senha... Da sala comunal.

- Qual é?

- Abertura de ouriços.

- Quem foi o imbecil que criou essa senha?

- Pergunta pra mim?

- Também acha imbecil? – James disse, dando uma piscadela para a garota. Lily corou.

- Mais ou menos... Ah, que seja, Potter. Quanto aos treinos de quadribol, tente marcá – los para um dia sem ronda. – e levantou – se.

- Como ela é legal. – Peter suspirou, estendendo um pedaço de chocolate para James. Toma aqui, vai precisar.

* * *

**N/a**: Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Resposta às reviews:

**Shakinha:** Ah! Obrigada por começar a companhar essa fic! Espero que goste dessa como gostou das outras x) E quem sabe as mudanças que a estada de Harry vai trazer, hum?

**Loo Lupin:** Aqui, postei de novo! Leia e me diga o que acha ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**O Melhor Primeiro Dia**

- Acordando, todo mundo! São sete e meia!

Harry se remexeu na cama, imaginando porque aquela voz tão estranha queria que ele acordasse. Porque acordar? Dormir é tão melhor...

- Se quiserem matar a primeira aula, ótimo! Não vou acordar ninguém!

- Ah, Moony, vai se ferrar.

Como se um raio tivesse atingido sua cabeça, Harry abriu os olhos. Rapidamente procurou pelos óculos, e o dormitório entrou em foco. De pé, perto da porta, Remus de dezessete anos revirava os olhos, enquanto várias cobertas se mexiam nas camas. Harry sentou – se e olhou para o maroto, confuso.

- Que horas são?

- Graças a Merlin, algum de vocês tem juízo. – ele suspirou, aborrecido – São sete e quarenta. Estou descendo, para guardar uns lugares na mesa. Tente acordar o resto. Pode usar água, Sirius fica puto.

Harry sorriu quando a porta se fechou, e olhou em volta. Lentamente, foi até a cama ao lado da sua, e viu um pedaço de cabelo muito ruivo debaixo das cobertas.

- Ron! – chamou, num sussurro. O amigo não se mexeu. Harry olhou em volta novamente, e a varinha em cima da cabeceira chamou sua atenção, enquanto as palavras de Remus ecoavam em sua cabeça: "Pode usar água, Sirius fica puto." Andou até a mesa, pegou a varinha e agitou no ar, murmurando o único feitiço climático que lembrava.

Por um segundo, nada aconteceu. De repente, uma nuvem escura começou a surgir em cima da cama de cada menino, e um raio denunciou o que estava para acontecer. Segurando – se para não rir, Harry sentou na cama para ver o efeito que o feitiço causaria.

James foi o primeiro a por a cabeça para fora das cobertas, assim que o segundo trovão estalou sobre sua cabeça. Confuso, procurou cegamente pelos óculos, e quando colocou – os no rosto, resmungou, saindo da cama antes que começasse a chover:

- Moony, eu odeio você.

- Não foi ele. – Harry riu, um pouco temeroso da reação do maroto. Sonolento, James olhou para ele.

- Então eu odeio você, novato. Agora Sirius vai acordar com a macaca.

Outro trovão estourou, e um garoto que Harry não conhecia apareceu em outra cama.

- Remus precisa ser mais criativo. Não aguento mais acordar na chuva.

- Pra você ver, Frank. – James disse, começando a colocar o uniforme. Os trovões pararam, e Harry viu a chuva começar a descer das nuvens, diretamente na cabeça de Ron, Sirius, Peter e Neville. Rapidamente, Neville saiu da cama, gritando.

- OK, OK, EU JÁ ACORDEI!

Harry explodiu em gargalhadas, e viu que James fez o mesmo. Frank puxou a própria varinha, e fez desaparecer a nuvem das camas, deixando apenas Peter, Sirius e Ron tomando chuva. Alguns segundos depois, um guincho assustado assustou a todos, e Peter escorregou da cama e caiu no chão, com um baque surdo.

Harry começou a suspeitar que Ron e Sirius estavam fingindo que dormiam, porque o som da risada de James era realmente alto, e provavelmente teria acordado a torre toda. Encharcado, Ron levantou – se, e Harry não conseguiu segurar a risada. Surpreso, ouviu – se acompanhar James, em um riso extremamente alto.

Agora, só faltava Sirius. Harry viu o relógio dar oito horas, e a nuvem sobre a cabeça de Sirius se dissipou. Um rosnado alto foi ouvido, e Sirius levantou da cama, com uma expressão de extremo mal humor.

- Quem foi o infeliz? Moony... – ele disse, num sussurro letal. Harry parou de rir, imaginando se Sirius bateria nele.

- Fui eu.

Por um segundo, o silêncio tomou o lugar. Sirius encarou Harry, que deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Achei que fosse Remus. Odeio que molhem meu pijama.

- Erm... Desculpa.

Sirius saltou da cama, e olhou para Harry de soslaio.

- Tudo bem, está perdoado. Hoje.

Depois de alguns segundos se olhando, Harry e Sirius acabaram de se trocar, e os garotos correram para fora da sala comunal, atrasados.

Derraparam em frente à sala de Flitwick, e James abriu a porta lentamente.

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar quando várias cabeças se viraram para vê – los entrarem na sala. Quando sentaram em uma das fileiras, o Professor disse, com sua voz fininha:

- Hoje eu perdoo vocês, meninos, porque é o primeiro dia. Agora, feitiços simultâneos.

Harry passou a aula de feitiços distraído, absorvendo cada detalhe da personalidade de James e Sirius. Quando o Professor Flitwick mandou todos se separarem em duplas, os dois correram um para o outro, e em poucos minutos as risadas chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry.

No final da aula, Harry correu para alcançar James e Sirius, mas Hermione o deteve.

- Andei falando com as meninas, Harry.

O garoto, que ainda acompanhava os marotos com o olhar, virou – se para ela.

- E...

- Marlene disse que a Corvinal tem um objeto especial.

- E como ela sabe?

- A família inteira dela foi da Corvinal. – Ginny explicou, e Harry percebeu que ela deteve todo o grupo. Luna adiantou – se.

- Eu sempre soube do diadema, só que ninguém me perguntou...

Harry, Ron e Neville viraram – se para Luna, irritados.

- Nunca mencionou diadema nenhum _porque não perguntamos_?

- Sim! Papai está até fazendo um para mim! Tem algumas ervas num canto e...

- Que seja. – Ron interrompeu. – Qual é a desse diadema, sei lá?

- Bom. – disse Hermione – Marlene disse que desapareceu junto de Rowena Ravenclaw. Está perdido...

Harry teve um súbito pensamento. A Sala Precisa, o manequim num canto, com aquela tiara estranha... O livro. O príncipe...

- Como é o diadema, Luna?

- A descrição que dão dele é de uma tiara bonita, que dava sabedoria a quem a usasse e...

- Hey, Harry, Ron, Neville! – um grito assustou o grupo. James, Sirius e Remus acenavam de longe.

- No dia em que Snape quase me pegou com o livro do príncipe mestiço. – Hermione fez uma careta. – Entrei na sala precisa, querendo um lugar para esconder uma coisa. Num canto da Sala, havia uma cabeça de manequim, e nela havia uma tiara estranha, que eu não dei atenção porque estava com pressa. Será que...

- Alô! Vamos logo, Minerva vai amaldiçoar a gente se chegarmos atrasados de novo! – James gritou novamente.

- Já vamos! – Harry gritou em resposta.

- Temos que ir até a sala precisa, Harry. – Hermione sussurrou rapidamente. Harry olhou para os amigos e com um aceno dispensaram os marotos, dizendo para eles seguirem em frente, e andaram até o sétimo andar. No caminho, Ginny ia comentando sobre as meninas.

- Harry, é impressionante como a sua mãe se parece com você! Não é, Hermione?

A outra soltou um riso baixo e concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela realmente parece você. Fala muito sobre salvar quem ela ama. Ah, e é proibido fazer qualquer menção à James no dormitório. Ela fica irritada na hora.

- Como os dois casaram então? – Ron indignou – se.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Até agora James não falou nada sobre Lily.

- É porque ele não teve tempo. – Luna comentou – Dorcas me disse que ano passado era terrível. Ele não deixava Lily em paz.

- Ah, e Luna e Dorcas agora não se desgrudam, não é, Luna?

Luna corou um pouco, e eles pararam em frente à Sala Precisa.

- Agora, vamos tomar cuidado. Não sei se Voldemort colocou uma maldição no Diadema. – Harry avisou, e os seis passaram pela parede.

- Harry, tem um problema. – Hermione comentou, quando entraram na sala, agora transfigurada em várias pilhas de objetos escondidos.

- O que?

- Como destruímos uma horcrux? Se ela estiver aí, claro.

O silêncio se instaurou, e Harry olhou para o diadema ao longe, equilibrado numa cabeça de manequim. Horcrux. A cobra, o medalhão, o anel, o diadema, a taça, o diário... O diário.

- Quando eu destruí o diário, usei um dente de basilisco.

- Mas, Harry... – Ginny sussurrou, e Harry notou que a ruiva empalidecera. – Estamos em 1977. O basilisco não morreu ainda.

Desapontados, eles saíram da Sala, e correram para Transfiguração, a tempo de encontrar os marotos discutindo com Lily e suas amigas.

- Vai embora, Potter! – Lily falava, irritada. James, esperançoso, bloqueou o caminho dela para a porta da sala de aula.

- Só uma tarde em Hogsmeade, Lily. Só uma e nunca mais te encho o saco.

- Gente, desculpa incomodar... – Hermione começou e a cena parou. – Lily, acha que o Professor Slughorn tem algum dente de basilisco?

Lily olhou confusa para ela.

- Acho que não. Mas porque você quer um dente de basilisco, Hermione?

- É, Hermione. – Harry sussurrou, tenso. – Por quê?

- Por que... hum... nada. Vamos entrar.

Quando Minerva entrou na sala, Harry ouviu Hermione sussurrar.

- Teremos de matar o basilisco, Harry. De novo.

- Acha que é fácil? – Harry disse, irritado.

- Eu sei que é difícil, Harry. Mas precisamos...

- Como vou matar aquela coisa de novo? Não tem Fawkes ou espada dessa vez...

- Ajudamos você...

- Claro, e vocês são petrificados ou morrem. Esquece, vou fazer isso sozinho.

Hermione voltou a olhar para frente, e Harry se pegou refletindo como faria para destruir um bicho gigantesco sem a ajuda de uma espada ou um pássaro que furasse seus olhos.

* * *

**N/a:** Bom, aleluia! Depois de um século sem postar, consegui! Quero pedir desculpas pela demora absurda, mas sabem como é. Provas matam as pessoas (e o tempo delas, dik). Aqui está, espero que gostem!

Em resposta aos comentários:

**Aneenha-Black:** Bom, postei mais só agora :/ Espero que goste desse capítulo e obrigada por comentar em mais uma fanfic minha ^^

**Loo Lupin:** Hahaha, pode deixar. Acho que James não seria tão arrogante a ponto de odiar Harry, relaxa :)

**Just Gabi. :** Obrigada por comentar, e espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Shakinha:** Outro cap saindo! Prometo que vou tentar postar com mais frequencia, se as provas de fim de ano não me assasinarem antes disso.

**Vanessa S.:** Pareceu? Lily é uma surpresa, nunca se sabe...

**sango7higurashi:** Aqui está! Mais um cap. Obrigada por comentar ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**De Volta à Câmara**

Naquela noite, Harry decidiu agir. Pegou a capa da invisibilidade do malão e escondeu consigo enquanto descia para a sala comunal lotada após o fim das aulas do dia. Como sempre, o grupo de Lily estava separado dos marotos, e Harry viu Ginny e Hermione se aproximarem deles, arrastando uma Lily desgostosa para o grupo.

James e Sirius faziam gracinhas e piadas para diverti – los, mas Harry só queria que fossem todos dormir, para que ele pudesse se esgueirar até o banheiro e terminar logo o que devia fazer. Quando o relógio bateu meia noite, Hermione, percebendo o desespero do amigo, deu um alto bocejo e levantou – se:

- Gente, vou dormir. Vem comigo, _meninas_?

Sonolentas, as outras garotas acompanharam Hermione, que piscou para Harry. Ron, percebendo a ansiedade do amigo, também se levantou, e tentou convidar os marotos para irem com ele.

- Mas nós não estamos com sono. Estamos, Pads? - James perguntou ao amigo, com um sorriso relaxado. Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo também.

- Não mesmo.

Ron e Harry se entreolharam, e Neville, que estava com Frank numa poltrona próxima, limpou a garganta:

- Vamos dormir, gente! Frank e eu estamos subindo também.

Os quatro marotos se olharam desconfiados, mas subiram para o dormitório. Harry sentiu uma onda de alívio quando ouviu a porta se fechar. Puxou rapidamente a capa da invisibilidade sobre o corpo e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

O corredor estava deserto e escuro, e Harry caminhou rapidamente por ele. Já estava descendo a primeira escada, quando um barulho no escuro chamou sua atenção. Automaticamente sua mão voou para a varinha, e com desespero, percebeu que na pressa em deixar o dormitório, havia esquecido o mapa do maroto. Por um momento ficou parado ali, em silêncio, e só recomeçou a andar quando teve certeza de que havia sido apenas um fantasma ou armadura.

Quando chegou ao primeiro andar, procurou pelo banheiro interditado, e teve de abrir a porta com a varinha, pois estava trancada. O banheiro era exatamente como se lembrava, e não demorou muito para achar a pia em cuja torneira havia o símbolo de Slytherin.

- _Abra_. – Ouviu – se sibilar, sentindo – se pela primeira vez feliz por sua ofidioglossia. Outro barulho. Lentamente, Harry se virou e sua mão voou, pegando a varinha. Estava quase lançando o feitiço quando um grito o impediu. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e baixou a varinha, com o coração palpitando rapidamente.

- James? – perguntou, chocado. Parado perto da porta estava James, apontando a varinha para ele. Pálido, o maroto baixou a varinha, e olhou a pia atrás de Harry subir, e uma entrada circular aparecer.

- Harry. – ele disse, recuperando a voz. – O que está fazendo aí?

Harry, ainda segurando a varinha, gelou completamente. Sirius, Remus e Peter surgiram atrás de James.

-É, _Harry_, o que está fazendo? – brincou Sirius. Harry notou que o padrinho tinha a expressão maliciosa, e lembrou – se da lembrança de Snape, percebendo o porquê de ele ter tanto receio de ser azarado pelo outro.

- Vão... Vão embora. S – Sério. – gaguejou. Os quatro deram um passo à frente.

- Olha, Novato. Não sei se você sabe, mas nós quatro conhecemos esse castelo inteiro. Se sabia dessa passagem, porque não nos contou? – James perguntou, curioso e irritado.

- Eu... Sério, vão embora. É melhor, assim ninguém se machuca.

- Está ameaçando a gente, Novato? – Sirius rosnou, emparelhando com James. Harry estava começando a ficar com medo do padrinho, conforme ele o encarava. Percebendo a agressividade de Sirius, Remus deu um passo para frente, estendendo o braço entre o amigo e Harry.

- Quer resolver isso de um jeito calmo, por favor? – perguntou, irritado. Sirius, contrariado, deu um passo para trás.

- Ótimo. Mas não dá pra entender uma coisa. – Sirius disse, ainda encarando Harry. – Você não veio de outra escola?

Harry, que começara a se sentir aliviado, parou outra vez.

- Eu...

- Sempre achei que tinha algo de estranho em você, Novato. – James disse desconfiado. – O que você está escondendo da gente?

- Olha, preciso fazer uma coisa lá embaixo. – e apontou para o túnel escuro. – Quando eu voltar, conto tudo para você.

- Vamos com você. – Remus disse com firmeza. Harry sentiu gotas de suor se formando em suas mãos.

- Vocês não podem.

James abriu a boca para argumentar, quando uma voz muito fina, vinda de um dos boxes, assustou o grupo:

- Quer parar?

Os cinco viraram – se para o Box, de onde saiu o fantasma de uma menina, que Harry reconheceu como sendo a Murta – Que – Geme. James e Sirius se olharam e depois arregalaram os olhos de empolgação:

- Quem é você? – perguntaram. Harry quis tapar os ouvidos quando os olhos de Murta se encheram de lágrimas prateadas, e ela soltou um soluço.

- V- Vocês nem m- me conhe – cem! – e começou a chorar. Harry aproveitou a distração dos marotos e pulou para dentro da passagem.

O chão duro estalou quando Harry caiu, devido à quantidade de ossos que estavam lá. Respirando muito rápido por puro nervosismo, Harry levantou – se e segui pela passagem. Ainda bem que consegui distraí – lis, pensou. Vão falar com Murta, e quando se derem conta, terei sumido. Perfeito. Mal acabara de formular a desculpa que daria mais tarde para seu sumiço repentino quando ouviu os ossos estalarem de novo, e virando – se para a passagem, viu os quatro marotos estatelados ali, levantando e tirando os ossos das vestes. Dessa vez, Harry sentiu a irritação percorrer seu corpo.

- PAREM DE ME SEGUIR! – gritou, mas os garotos pareceram não ouvir. Quando chegaram mais perto de Harry, Remus disse, num tom intelectual:

- Essa aí é a Câmara de Slytherin, não é? O que tem aí atrás?

Revirando os olhos, Harry decidiu ignorar, e continuou em direção a porta, sendo seguido pelos outros. Quando percebeu que eles iam atrás, virou para eles, irritado:

- Ok. Querem morrer? Ótimo. É, isso aí é a Câmara Secreta; O que vocês sabem sobre basiliscos?

- O Rei das Serpentes. Seu olhar direto mata, e seu olhar indireto petrifica. Originado quando um ovo de galinha é chocado por uma rã. Último basilisco na Europa: 100 anos. – Remus respondeu, regurgitando as palavras do livro. – Mas é exatamente isso. 100 Anos. – completou ele. Harry sorriu.

- Quantos anos acha que essa câmara tem?

Os quatro pararam, e Peter falou pela primeira vez, com a voz trêmula:

- Você é o herdeiro?

Harry começou a rir.

- Não, mas preciso matar esse basilisco. _Abra_. – completou, enquanto James gritava:

- VOCÊ É OFIDIOGLOTA?

As cobras de pedra começaram a se mover, como se puxadas por um fio imaginário, e aporta se abriu. O grande salão com a estátua de Slytherin apareceu, e Sirius soltou um grito extasiado:

- OLHA ESSE ESPAÇO, PRONGS! COMO NÃO VIMOS ISSO ANTES?

Enquanto Sirius corria em volta do lugar, Harry caminhou até a estátua, lembrando da vez que regatara Ginny dali. Tão indefesa, nova e linda, pensou ele. E a irmã do meu melhor amigo, sua mente completou. E ele a dispensara. Chegou perto da estátua, que o encarava com os grandes olhos frios, e imaginou como faria para chamar o basilisco, sendo que não era o herdeiro. Quando virou – se para perguntar a Remus se ele tinha alguma sugestão, viu James e Peter rindo enquanto Sirius corria de um lado para outro do salão, fazendo sinais com as mãos.

- E aqui será o bar, onde colocaremos os elfos da cozinha para servir comida! Eles me adoram, fariam qualquer coisa se eu pedisse! Depois, contratamos Rosmerta para as bebidas, e aqui será a dança, e aqui colocaremos camas, porque quando estiverem cansados, dormirão. E quando acordarem, podem continuar a festa!

Harry voltou seu olhar para Remus, que observava a cena em completa confusão.

- Pode me dar uma ideia aqui? E o que ele está fazendo? – perguntou, apontando para Sirius, que agora simulava uma valsa pelo salão.

- Está querendo dar uma festa aqui.

- Ele é louco? – Harry indignou – se.

- Calma, daqui a pouco ele desiste.

Os dois, então, se voltaram para a estátua, e Remus disse:

- O basilisco está aí, eu suponho.

- Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente, e Remus olhou para a água em volta.

- Será que se entrássemos aí...

- Melhor não.

- Onde ele se esconde?

- Dentro da boca. Ela abre, e a cobra sai.

- Bom, chame o basilisco. Vamos ver o que acontece.

Harry tinha receio de chamar o bicho, mas se concentrou na passagem e fechou os olhos. Como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, ouviu – se sibilar:

- _Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos quatro de Hogwarts, e saia monstro de Slytherin, para servir ao nobre sangue_.

Quando olhou para o lado, sentindo – se normal novamente, Remus o encarava assustado.

- Por favor, não faça mais isso.

Nesse momento, o silêncio tomou todo o lugar, e foi quebrado apenas pelo barulho estrondoso da estátua, cuja boca abria para um buraco escuro.

Harry mal reparou que estava recuando até olhar para o lado e ver os quatro marotos junto dele, tão assustados quanto. Trêmulo, Harry sacou a varinha, sendo imitado pelos outros, e se escutou um sibilado alto. Harry gritou para os garotos:

- Fechem os olhos! – e correu.

A única coisa que se escutava eram os passos dos cinco garotos, que só pararam no outro lado do salão.

- O que vamos fazer? – gemeu Peter, olhando para frente. Vendo seu olhar espantado, os outros dirigiram seu olhar para a cobra.

Vindo em direção deles, o grande basilisco se arrastou até um cano, quebrando a passagem. Harry correu atrás dele, e foi seguido por todos, exceto Peter.

- Ele não pode escapar para a escola! – Harry gritou, e James ultrapassou – o.

- Esse bicho é imortal? – gritou desesperado.

Harry, enquanto corria, tentou se lembrar do texto que Hermione tirara daquele livro, mas nada lhe veio |à mente, até que Remus gritou atrás dele:

- O canto do galo é fatal! Estava no Animais Fantásticos e Onde Hab...

- Não me interessa onde você leu! – interrompeu Sirius, irritado.

- Eu preciso de uma pedra, então! – James gritou de volta; Harry, confuso, pegou um pedregulho que sobrara do cano quebrado e jogou na direção de James.

Os quatro pararam subitamente, todos olhando para James.

- Sirius, Remus, bloqueiem o cano. – ele disse sério. Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, e depois correram novamente. James, ainda com o pedregulho nas mãos, olhou para Harry.

- Vamos matar esse basilisco, mas depois você deve uma explicação sobre porque precisa desse bicho infeliz.

Desesperado, Harry concordou com a cabeça. James então, colocou a pedra no chão, puxou e varinha e sussurrou consigo mesmo:

- Galo. Ok, Jim, você consegue. _Animae Transmutae_.

A pedra cinza foi esquentando e ficando vermelha, e Harry teve medo que explodisse, quando pequenos fiapos de fumaça começaram a sair de dentro dela. Lentamente, a pedra foi amolecendo, e ganhando contornos do galo. Harry e James se olharam, surpresos com o sucesso da mágica. No fundo do cano, eles escutaram um barulho, e Sirius e Remus começaram a correr na direção deles, sendo seguidos pelo basilisco, furioso por ter sido preso.

- Harry pegou o pedregulho, agora um galo gordo (ele não pode deixar de admirar o talento de James para transfiguração) e olhou para o corpo do basilisco, se movendo rapidamente.

- Como fazemos esse galo cantar? – perguntou a James, que deu de ombros. Remus olhou para o relógio, e parou ao lado dele.

- São três da manhã ainda!

- Bate na bosta desse galo! – Sirius gritou, lançando um feitiço na cobra, que se atrasou um pouco.

Sentindo – se extremamente mal, Harry segurou o galo com uma mão, e com a outra deu um forte tapa no galo, que soltou um grito estridente. O basilisco, afetado com o som, parou, e começou a recuar contra a parede de pedras.

- Bate nele de novo! – James gritou, empolgado com o sucesso da tática. Harry olhou para o galo com pena, mas Sirius tirou o animal de sua mão.

- Isso aqui. – Começou ele, dando outro tapa no galo, que cantou de novo. – É uma droga... – e deu outro tapa. – De pedra. – e mais um tapa.

Receoso, Harry olhou para o basilisco, que agora, depois de alguns cantos, se contorcia no chão. James olhou para Harry, e o garoto percebeu que até ele estava ficando com pena do bicho.

- Tem alguma coisa para acelerar o fim disso aí? – perguntou, apontando para o basilisco. Harry deu de ombros.

- A não ser que você tenha uma espada...

Infelizmente não tinham nenhuma, então a única opção deles foi sentar e esperar, enquanto Sirius batia, estrangulava e até fazia cócegas no galo, para que pudesse cantar. Quando o basilisco estava completamente imóvel, Sirius usou a varinha para transfigurar o galo em pedra novamente. Após tanta confusão, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Harry olhou para Sirius, todo sujo, com os cabelos pretos grisalhos por causa da poeira. Remus tinha as pontas das calças molhadas por correr na água, e James estava com os braços arranhados. Peter, que ficara todo o tempo na câmara principal, gritou:

- E aí?

De repente, os quatro começaram a rir. Sirius, já extravasado de toda a sua raiva no pobre galo, ria compulsivamente. Com a ajuda dos outros garotos, Harry arrancou os dentes do basilisco com força, e colocou todos numa sacola conjurada por Remus.

- Vocês conseguiram? – Peter perguntou. Quando viu a sacola cheia de dentes, deu um grito.

- Eu sabia que vices iriam conseguir!

Harry olhou para Peter. O medo se estampava nos olhos dele, mas outra coisa o surpreendeu. A lealdade do gordinho, quando se ofereceu para carregar a sacola dos dentes. Apesar de pesada, o garoto carregava quase sozinho, enquanto Remus ajudava apenas com uma mão. Por um segundo, Harry se lembrou de uma frase Dumbledore: "Talvez você salve mais de uma vida hoje."; E decidiu que, dessa vez. Wormtail teria uma chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**O Segredo Mais Solene**

Quando os cinco garotos chegaram à boca do túnel, Peter estava tão vermelho quanto o sangue que escorria da sacola, onde os dentes envenenados estavam. Harry, decidido a salvá – lo, chegou perto de Peter enquanto James, Sirius e Remus tentavam descobrir como sair dali.

- Quer ajuda, Peter? – perguntou, sorrindo amigavelmente. O outro ofegou.

- Ah, obrigado. – e deu a outra ponta para Harry – Os garotos estão meio... Ocupados.

- Vingardium Leviosa! – gritou Remus, apontando a varinha para Sirius. O garoto saiu do chão, flutuou alguns minutos e depois caiu. James, vindo de um cano próximo, ironizou:

- Segundo meus cálculos, estamos no encanamento. Podemos tentar sair pela pia, pelo ralo ou pela privada. Escolham.

- ESTAMOS PRESOS! – Sirius gritou, e sua voz ecoou pelas paredes de pedra.

- Oi? – veio uma voz fina de cima do cano. Harry sorriu.

- Murta! Consegue descer aqui?

Feliz, a garota fantasma apareceu para eles, e olhando o estado deplorável em que os cinco se encontravam, soltou um gemido:

- Oh, tadinhos! Querem ajuda?

- Por favor. – falou Sirius, mal humorado novamente.

Nesse momento, Murta fixou seu olhar nele, e sua expressão feliz foi ficando irritada.

- Você é Sirius Black. Você é o menino que maltrata as meninas da escola!

Sirius levantou.

- Eu não maltrato ninguém!

- MALTRATA SIM! – a fantasma gritou, e foi deslizando, furiosa, até o maroto. – ELAS VÊM CHORANDO POR SUA CULPA!

- Murta... – tentou chamar Harry, mas a fantasma ainda olhava para Sirius.

- VOCÊ É RIDÍCULO! UMA COISA HORRÍVEL É O QUE VOCÊ FAZ! Sim, querido que não maltrata meninas? – ela virou – se para Harry, o rosto subitamente calmo.

- Podia nos tirar daqui? Por favor. – Harry pediu esperançoso. – Melhor! Na sala do Professor Dumbledore, tem um pássaro. Preciso dele.

A menina, confusa, acenou com a cabeça e voltou para a superfície. Sirius olhou para cima, indignado.

- Acabei de levar uma bronca de um FANTASMA? Ela é louca, fala sério.

Harry controlou o impulso de rir. James olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Como um pássaro vai ajudar a gente, de novo? Quero dizer, a não ser que seja um super pássaro, tão forte que...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar, pois nesse momento um canto melódico e limpo da fênix ecoou pela câmara, e Harry sorriu aliviado:

- Fawkes!

Ignorando a completa surpresa estampada no rosto dos amigos, Harry usou a varinha para levitar o saco de dentes até fora do cano, e depois segurou na cauda do pássaro, estendendo o braço para James:

- Se segurem, vamos sair daqui.

Com a ajuda de Fawkes, chegaram ao banheiro, onde a Murta – Que – Geme os esperava feliz (exceto por Sirius, para quem ela deu apenas um olhar de ódio e ignorou completamente depois). Quando estavam no corredor, andando com o saco em mãos (por sugestão de Harry, Sirius e James agora estavam carregando os dentes), o sol começou a surgir, e Remus disse preocupado:

- Como vamos fazer? Hoje tem aula!

Quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda, James disse a senha e os cinco se jogaram nas poltronas fofas. Remus respirou fundo e disse:

- Não acredito que chegamos. Preciso dormir.

Harry fechou os olhos e disse sonolento:

- Não vou conseguir assistir aula assim.

- Podíamos matar a aula. – Sugeriu Sirius, mas Remus interrompeu.

- E sermos pegos pela Minerva? Não, obrigado. Precisamos de uma desculpa plausível para faltar.

- Bom, onde vocês querem passar a aula? Na Ala Hospitalar ou aqui? - James perguntou maliciosamente. Remus deu de ombros.

- Se ao menos estivéssemos machucados o suficiente para... Ai!

Antes que Remus completasse a frase. James havia puxado a varinha e lançado o amigo longe, surpreendendo a todos. Bravo, Remus levantou:

- O que diabos está fazendo?

- Duelando com você, Moony. – e lançou outro feitiço. Harry começou a rir, mas um feitiço o atingiu, e seu braço começou a sangrar. Com dor, Harry puxou a varinha e lançou um Sectusiempra em Sirius, que estava com a varinha apontada para ele.

Eles passaram um bom tempo lançando feitiços e azarações uns nos outros, até que Peter desmaiou.

- Acho que já está bom... – disse James, que tinha a camisa dilacerada, um hematoma feio no braço e um pouco de sangue escorrendo do nariz.

Sirius, com a boca cortada e manco, ajudou James a carregar Peter, enquanto Harry e Remus, igualmente machucados, acompanhavam o cortejo até a Ala Hospitalar.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – exclamou Madame Pomfrey, quando os garotos entraram no quarto, completamente quebrados. Às pressas, ela colocou Peter numa cama, e ajudou os outros, sempre perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Quando já estavam todos dispostos nas camas, James disse:

- Nós brigamos e acabamos duelando, Madame Pomfrey. Agora já está tudo bem, mas nos machucamos um pouco.

A enfermeira, irritada, começou a passar a poção neles, murmurando algo como "jovem". Quando acabou, ela entrou para sua sala, e Sirius sorriu.

- Perfeito. Novato, onde aprendeu a duelar?

- Por aí. – Harry respondeu. James assou o nariz para sair o sangue e disse, igualmente sorrindo.

- Bem – vindo ao grupo, Novato. Se você já duelou com a gente, já quase morreu com a gente e já foi para a Ala Hospitalar com a gente, pode fazer parte do grupo. Não é, garotos?

- É. Mas não ouse jogar mais trovões em mim. – Sirius disse, dando um meio – sorriso. Remus acenou vagamente com a cabeça.

- Vem – Vindo, Novato. Peter também concorda. Temos que arranjar um apelido para ele.

- Me poupa, Moony. – Sirius reclamou. – Já chamamos ele de Novato. Não force a nossa criatividade agora.

Harry sentiu o coração bater forte. Ele, agora, era um Maroto. Ainda sorrindo, caiu no sono.

- Meu Merlin! Eles são loucos.

- Harry! Olha só pra ele!

- Ótimo, pelo menos os dentes estão lá...

As vozes chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry muito baixas e vagas, e ele abriu lentamente os olhos. Quando conseguiu ver o que estava acontecendo, viu Ginny e Hermione sentadas num canto, enquanto Ron, Neville e Luna conversavam em outro.

- Harry, você acordou! – Ginny exclamou correndo em direção a Harry. – Você matou o basilisco!

- Não fui só eu. Eles ajudaram. – o garoto respondeu cansado e apontando para os ainda inconscientes marotos. Hermione se escandalizou, mas Harry explicou o que acontecera, e ela se acalmou. Luna andou vagamente até os marotos, e depois disse:

- Devemos chamar as meninas?

- Chamem. – Harry sorriu. – James vai gostar de acordar com Lily, mesmo que ela grite com ele.

Eles chamaram, e as suspeitas de Harry se confirmaram.

- O QUE ELES FIZERAM DESSA VEZ? – Lily gritou, irritada quando viu o estado em que eles estavam. Assustados, os quatro garotos sentaram – se.

- Mas o que... – James começou, mas emudeceu sob o olhar da ruiva.

A gritaria da garota durou mais quase vinte minutos, e só parou quando Madame Pomfrey ameaçou expulsá – los de lá. Quando o silêncio finalmente veio, Harry tentou fazer sua voz soar o mais inocente possível.

- Desculpa, Lily. A ideia foi minha.

Todos, inclusive os marotos, viraram para Harry, chocados. Lily sorriu gentilmente.

- Não precisa se culpar por algo que não fez, Harry.

- Mas fui eu mesmo. Provoquei Sirius e James para duelarem comigo, Lily. Remus e Peter tentaram separar, mas eu estava mau humorado.

A menina ficou olhando para eles e depois sorriu.

- Tudo bem então. Passou a raiva?

A boca de James se abriu, indignada, mas não emitiu som algum, porque Lily sentou – se na cama de Harry, que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Passou. Machuquei James! – completou, às pressas.

Lily olhou de relance para James, que fez sua melhor cara de doente.

- Ah, mas ele já está melhor. – ela tranquilizou o garoto, feliz.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Bom, nós saímos a noite daqui.

Lily levantou – se e pegou sua mochila.

- Pode deixar que pego a matéria para você. Harry, tenho que ir. Melhore logo, e tente não provocar esses dois. – ela disse enquanto beijava – o na bochecha, que sentiu o rosto esquentar e depois foi embora junto dos outros.

Lentamente o barulho da conversa foi cessando, e Harry olhou para James, apreensivo. Esperava que o amigo ficasse bravo, mas o que viu foi bem pior.

- Olha só, parece que ela gosta de você. – ele suspirou, desanimado.

- James, eu não queria...

- Eu sei que não. Ela só olhou pra você e... Aconteceu. Tudo bem, Novato. Eu tive a minha chance. Sua vez.

Um oco de tristeza invadiu Harry, deixando – o completamente culpado, e aproveitando – se do silêncio repentino, Remus comentou:

- O Novato não contou como sabia da Câmara Secreta.

- É mesmo... Ele deve ter **esquecido**. – enfatizou Sirius.

Harry, respirando fundo, levantou. Sabia que não o deixariam em paz enquanto não contasse, então reuniu os garotos em torno da cama de James (que pelo jeito não estava muito animado com a conversa) e disse:

- Já estudei em Hogwarts.

A sobrancelha de Sirius levantou, e Remus franziu a testa.

- Como assim? Se estivesse aqui antes, nós conheceríamos você.

- Mas não estudei aqui antes. Entrei em Hogwarts no ano de 1991;

Os quatro silenciaram subitamente, e depois explodiram em risadas.

Harry olhou os amigos rirem, incrédulo.

- Gente, eu não estou brincando.

Sirius, ainda rindo, disse:

- Ok então, você veio do futuro. O que acontece com a gente?

- Não posso contar, isso deixaria vocês confusos.

Mais risadas. James, subitamente sério, perguntou:

- Se você é do futuro, não pode ficar com Lily.

- É, não posso. – Harry sorriu. Remus disse, cético:

- Isso é impossível. Vamos embora, Madame Pomfrey está fazendo sinal. Acabaram de se vestir e saíram da Ala Hospitalar. Perto do Salão Principal, o cheiro do jantar podia ser sentido, mas antes que pudesse seguir os marotos para dentro, um braço o puxou. Era Ginny.

- Pegamos um dente. Os outros estão na Sala Precisa, destruindo a horcrux. O que está acontecendo entre você e Lily?

- Nada! – ele disse, indignado. Depois, mais baixo, acrescentou – Ginny, ela é minha mãe!

- Eu sei, mas parece que ela está se apaixonando por você! Tão nobre, bonito e gentil, foi o que ela disse.

- Harry revirou os olhos.

- Vou resolver isso. Há quanto tempo eles subiram.

- Já devem estar voltando... Luna!

Chorando e vindo na direção deles, Luna segurava um pedaço de metal retorcido. Logo atrás dela, Neville, Ron e Hermione vinham, quietos em respeito.

- Uma a menos. – Neville disse. – Luna ficou muito triste por destruirmos o diadema, mas disse que irá consertá – lo.

Em silêncio, o grupo foi ao jantar, e se separou na entrada do Salão. Quanto estava sentado junto dos marotos, Harry sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado. Virou – se e viu Lily.

- Está melhor? – a garota perguntou, preocupada.

Harry olhou para James, que lançou – lhe um sorrisinho conformado.

- Estou melhor.

- Que bom! Potter, você já decidiu quando será a seleção para o time?

Por um momento, Harry quase respondeu ao chamado, mas James o interrompeu:

- Esse sábado.

- Ok. Ela respondeu, e depois voltou a olhar para Harry.

- Você vai fazer o teste?

Relutante, o garoto fez que sim com a cabeça. Lily sorriu.

- Você joga quadribol? Deve ser bom. Qual posição?

- A – Apanhador.

- Ah, você tem que pegar o pomo de outro, não?

- É basicamente isso, sim.

- Impressionante. Vou assistir. Posso?

- Pode...

Lily levantou da mesa e o beijou novamente na bochecha, acenando animadamente.

Naquela noite, no dormitório, após James afixar no quadro de avisos o lembrete da seleção para o quadribol, os cinco garotos se reuniram. Peter, muito sério, mandou Harry sentar – se na cama, enquanto Sirius e James buscavam algo no malão de James. Remus, num tom cerimonial, explicou:

- É a sua iniciação nos segredos.

Harry percebeu que segredos eles queriam dizer quando viu que Remus ficou pálido, e um velho pedaço de pergaminho foi retirado do malão. James estendeu o objeto na cama, e os quatro se acomodaram em torno de Harry. Quem começou a falar foi Sirius:

- Bom, primeiro queremos que tudo que vai ser dito aqui fique em total segredo, para que ninguém saia prejudicado.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, e James disse, alisando o pergaminho com orgulho.

- Lembra quando dissemos que conhecemos o castelo muito bem?

- Sim.

- Aqui está a prova. – ele disse solene – Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

- O pergaminho, como Harry esperava, começou a se tingir com a tinta, e os corredores de Hogwarts foram desenhados um por um. Harry notou os quatro muito apreensivos, como se só o fato de revelarem o Mapa tivesse gerado muita discussão.

Quando a abertura do Mapa apareceu, Remus explicou:

- Ele mostra cada corredor da escola, cada sala, todo dia, toda hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, em tempo real. Criamos porque...

Foi quando Remus se calou. James, mais sério do que Harry jamais o vira, perguntou:

- Harry, você tem algo contra raças não – bruxas?

- Claro que não! Porque teria algo contra raças não bru...

- Sou um lobisomem. – Remus interrompeu rapidamente.

Harry lembrou – se da ceticidade deles quando revelou seu segredo, e viu nessa situação a oportunidade que precisava para provar sua história.

- Eu já sabia.

- O que? – Remus perguntou confuso, percebendo a falta de surpresa de Harry.

- Eu já sabia que era um lobisomem, e também seu que Peter se transforma em rato, Sirius em cachorro e James em cervo.

Os quatro ficaram em completo silêncio, e Harry foi até o próprio malão.

- Duvidaram de mim, eh? – ele zombou, tirando o pergaminho velho do meio das roupas. Chegando à cama, estendeu – o na frente do Mapa do Maroto já aberto e disse:

- Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

E na frente de Sirius, James, Remus e Peter, a Hogwarts de 1997 se formou.

* * *

**N/a**: Aqui está, mais um capítulo!

Respondendo aos comentários:

**Vanessa S**. : Sim, Harry se ferrou e teve de matar o basilisco de novo :X E o Sirius espancou o pobre do galo! Hahahaha, obrigada por comentar!

**teteeee**: continuei, continuei! Hahaah, espero que tenha gostado!

**Shakinha:** O diário vem daqui a pouco. Afinal, eles terão de destruir todas as horcruxes, né? Quem sabe o Peter tenha uma salvação...

**Loo Lupin**: O que a Dorcas e a Luna tem em comum é o problema na cabeça HAHAAHHAHA

**Aneenha-Black**: também tenho medo do Sirius quando ele acorda, fique tranquila. Não está sozinha \o

**Sophie Potter Malfoy:** Obrigada!

**inês**: aqui está, o próximo capítulo!

**Carolzynha LF: **Marotos hoje, marotos sempre. E eles ainda vão fazer taaaanta coisa :)

E obrigada também aos que leram a fic, mesmo sem comentar! O próximo capítulo virá o mais breve possível!

Beijos, continuem lendo.

N.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quadribol e Irmãos Perdidos**

Embora o pergaminho estivesse ali, pronto para ser usado, nenhum dos garotos ousou tocar nele. Todos encararam Harry em puro choque, até que Remus disse:

- Eu... Uau. Prongs, olha isso!

James, interessado, quis abrir o mapa para vê – lo, mas Harry o impediu, limpando o mapa.

- Malfeito Feito. Não, James. Você tem o seu.

E depois de guardar o mapa no malão, voltou – se para a porta. Antes de sair, Harry ainda sorriu, olhando para Remus:

- Se querem saber de algo, aí vai: Remus, você foi o melhor professor que eu já tive. – e saiu.

XXX

Depois da entrada de Harry para os marotos, o fim de semana não tardou a chegar, e foi com ânimo que Harry acordou sob os comandos de James para que andasse logo para a seleção do time.

- Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso? – ele perguntou, enquanto desciam até a Sala Comunal. Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quadribol é a minha vida.

James sorriu, e Harry notou que Sirius e Remus o observavam atentamente, coisa que vinha acontecendo durante todo o tempo, desde que o garoto comprovara que viera do futuro. Tenso, Harry desviou seu caminho até o sofá, onde Lily e o restante do grupo esperavam por eles.

Assim que o viu, a ruiva sorriu e foi até ele.

- Fique tranquilo, vai dar tudo certo. Ron está uma pilha!

Olhando por trás de Lily, Harry viu Ron pálido acenar para ele, segurando a vassoura com força. Um pouco ansioso por voar, ele sentiu – se sentar no sofá, e a mão de Lily acariciar seus cabelos com carinho.

Como um raio, James correu até eles, e disse irritado:

- Vamos logo! Estão esperando o que, as vassouras caírem na mão de vocês junto com um lugar no MEU time? Anda, anda! – e saiu do mesmo jeito que veio, irritado e apressado.

- James ficou louco? – Emmeline perguntou a beira do riso. Sirius riu levemente e respondeu:

- Não. Toda vez que precisamos escolher gente pro time ele fica assim. Da última vez, eu não aguentei e comecei a rir. Quase levei um soco, não é, Lene?

A morena ao lado dele riu e balançou a cabeça. Como James já estava irritado o suficiente, foram todos tomar café, e Harry sentiu a mão de Lily roçar na sua, tenso demais para se afastar da garota.

Havia várias pessoas no campo quando eles finalmente chegaram lá, e Harry se sentou no banco com Ginny e Ron, após ganhar um beijo na bochecha de boa sorte de Lily (que acenava para ele da arquibancada).

Quando faltava pouco para a hora da seleção chegar, o time antigo (Sirius, Marlene e Fabian Prewett) se sentou no gramado do campo, e começou a conversar. Ao lado dele, Harry ouviu os comentários daqueles que queriam ser selecionados, e alguns suspiros de meninas. James chegou exatamente na hora, e lançou um olhar sério para todos, que se calaram para ouvir.

- Primeiro, bom – dia. Aqueles que não forem da grifinória façam o favor de cair fora. – um grupo de meninas saiu correndo do campo – Ótimo. Primeiro, vamos testar quais de vocês se mantêm numa vassoura por mais de um minuto. Por gentileza. – completou ele, fazendo sinal para que todos voassem.

Houve um súbito tumulto quando todos pegaram as vassouras e subiram para o céu, mas a situação logo se acalmou, dado o número de pessoas que simplesmente ficavam com medo de voar, ou falhavam no meio do caminho. Ao final desse primeiro teste, Harry, Ginny e Ron ficaram ali, junto de algumas outras pessoas.

- Ótimo. Já separamos os completamente imbecis de vocês. Agora, quero que os candidatos a goleiro fiquem aqui, os artilheiros aqui e os apanhadores aqui. Perfeito. Não, não precisamos de batedores. Estou feliz com os meus.

Harry olhou para Sirius e Fabian, que fingiam sapatear usando os bastões enquanto Marlene ria, e sentiu uma fungada ao seu lado. Ginny olhava a cena com ele, quase rindo. James continuou a falar.

- Agora, artilheiros, façam grupos de três e peguem um goleiro. Vamos ver se são páreo para o nosso time. Você. – ele disse, apontando para um dos candidatos a goleiro. – e você. – e apontou para Ginny. – Estão no nosso time, e vão ser testados também.

O jogo foi um massacre, e Ginny conseguiu se adaptar bem, enquanto o time antigo ganhava de todos os outros, formados por potenciais jogadores. Ao final, só sobraram Ron e outro garoto para goleiro, cada um tendo defendido os cinco gols.

- Antes do teste para apanhador. – James gritou, se sobrepondo a voz dos candidatos. – Quero avisar que a escolhida para artilheiro é Ginny e o goleiro será Mark Webber. Desculpe, Ron. Não posso arriscar com um goleiro instável.

Harry encarou James, surpreso e viu Ron empalidecer e deixar o campo. Quando só sobraram os apanhadores, junto de Ginny e Mark, Harry abriu a boca para contestar, mas um grupo barulhento entrou em campo, e o garoto se calou.

Era o time da sonserina. Dentre os jogadores, Harry conseguiu ver um ou dois comensais da morte que conhecia, mas uma pessoa em especial chamou sua atenção.

Um garoto alto, mas que parecia pequeno e fraco em relação aos grandalhões que compunham o time. Seus olhos acinzentados e cabelos pretos lembraram a Harry alguém que ele não identificava, até que Sirius desceu da vassoura e passou na frente dele, para ficar de frente com o garoto.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Regulus? – perguntou Padfoot, com ferocidade. Regulus encarou o irmão mais velho com frieza.

- Nos dirigindo para jogar quadribol, Sirius. Agora, com licença.

James, com o rosto vermelho, gritou:

- Vou soltar o pomo. O primeiro que pegar é o apanhador. – e soltou o pomo.

Harry não pensou duas vezes. Subiu na vassoura e deu um forte impulso no chão. A vassoura, de época, era mais lenta que a Firebolt, mas Harry logo se adaptou aos movimentos repentinos, porém mais lentos. Mesmo com tantas pessoas correndo em desespero para pegar a bolinha dourada, Harry parou, e observou o campo.

Lá embaixo, viu Sirius pegar Regulus pelo colarinho das vestes, e Marlene e Ginny tentarem fazê – lo parar. Um relance, e o ponto dourado apareceu próximo dos cabelos de uma garota. Harry acelerou a vassoura o máximo que pode, e seu coração acelerou violentamente, só se acalmando quando os dedos do garoto se fecharam em torno da bolinha.

Seus pés tocaram o chão pouco tempo depois, enquanto os outros concorrentes saiam do campo, desapontados. O time da grifinória encarava o da sonserina com ódio, e Sirius discutia com Regulus.

- Você é louco, Regulus! Olha, acabamos! Pode pegar essa porcaria de campo e enfiar bem no seu... – Sirius urrou, e foi impedido de completar a frase pela mão de Marlene, que fechou sua boca.

Harry cutucou James, e mostrou o pomo. O maroto sorriu, satisfeito.

- Sabia que conseguiria. Lene! Você, hum... Consegue levar Sirius para o vestiário sem que ele mate o Regulus?

Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça, e começou a arrastar Sirius para os vestiários. James e Harry foram até o outro lado do campo, para buscar as vassouras da escola que haviam sido usadas para a seleção. O time da sonserina, presunçoso, começou a treinar.

Enquanto pegava as vassouras do chão, Harry olhou para James.

- Porque não quis Ron no time? – perguntou, um pouco confuso. James suspirou, cansado.

- Você deve me entender, Novato. Não posso aceitar todos os meus amigos. Eu adoraria formar um time só deles, mas não posso arriscar meu time. Essa é a minha chance de conquistar o campeonato. Não posso arriscar tudo num goleiro que não controla seus nervos.

- Eu sei. – Harry suspirou. Uma a uma, os dois colocaram as vassouras nos suportes. Quando acabaram, James tornou a ficar sério, e disse para Harry:

- Bom, agora eu explico porque te chamei aqui. Harry, você já provou pra gente que veio do futuro, claro. Só que tem uma coisa que Sirius e Remus queriam saber, e pra falar a verdade, eu também.

- O que? – Harry perguntou, saindo do vestiário. Perto do campo, o sol iluminava o restante do grupo, que os esperava para voltarem ao salão comunal.

- Eu vi você voando.

- Que bom, eu não gostaria de entrar no time só porque capturei o pomo. – ironizou Harry, mas James continuou sério.

- O que eu queria te perguntar é: você é meu filho? Ou parente, sei lá?

Harry tentou deixar a voz o mais normal possível.

- O que te fez imaginar uma coisa dessas?

- Não sei. É só que Sirius acha que você voa igual a mim. Besteira. Vamos embora.

E enquanto ia em direção aos amigos, Harry sentiu um aperto no peito, imaginando o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse simplesmente abraçado James.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Única Chance**

Os dias se passaram, e Harry estava cada vez mais à vontade com os Marotos (exceto por alguns momentos difíceis, quando eles tentavam fazer Harry revelar algo sobre o que aconteceria com eles). Lily, por outro lado, insistia em estar quase sempre ao lado de Harry, enquanto o garoto tentava desesperadamente fazê – la gostar de James.

Perto do primeiro jogo do time da Grifinória, Harry viu o anúncio do passeio para Hogsmeade no quadro de avisos, e perguntou aos amigos quem deveria levar, para evitar Lily.

- Não entendo você, Novato. – comentou James, enquanto arrastava febrilmente alguns bonecos montados em vassouras no esquema para o jogo.

- Porque, Prongs? Só não quero ficar com ela.

- Olha, quase todos os homens dessa escola. – disse ele, colocando o esquema de lado e encarando Harry – e eu me incluo nesse grupo, querem sair com Lily Evans. Todo mundo. E ela está aí, aos seus pés, e você não quer?

- Ela é sua, James. – Harry insistiu sério. – Ainda vou fazer uma boa propaganda sua, e estou falando sério.

James revirou os olhos, e Remus disse:

- Peter, faça o favor de comer mais devagar?

Rindo, Harry olhou para o gorducho, que engolia as garfadas de purê de batata como se daquilo dependesse sua vida.

- Wormtail, Emmeline.

Subitamente, Peter parou se comer e olhou para os lados. Vindo em direção à mesa, Ron e as meninas riam. Quando Lily avistou Harry, andou depressa até ele, sorrindo.

- Oi, Harry.

- Erm... Oi, Lily.

- Eu estava pensando... Esse fim de semana, depois do jogo... Tem passeio para Hogsmeade, certo?

- Aham...

- Olha, eu sei que é estranho eu fazer isso... Mas é que as meninas estão todas acompanhadas então... Você gostaria de ir comigo? – ela perguntou, corando levemente – Como amigo!

Harry olhou para James, mas ele tinha fingido estar muito entretido no esquema de quadribol.

- Hum... Ok. – o garoto concordou relutante. Quando ela se virou e foi embora, Harry bufou.

- Vou dispensá – la no fim de semana, e então você fica espreitando, ok? – perguntou para James, que agora encarava as costas da garota tristemente.

- Vou levar um soco.

- Ah, cale a boca, James. – Remus resmungou, e Harry notou que o maroto também encarava o grupo de Lily. – Com quem Dorcas está saindo?

- Porque isso te interessa? – Peter perguntou com um tom risonho. Remus corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Não me interessa! – ele exclamou rapidamente, ainda vermelho. – Foi só... Curiosidade.

- Gideon Prewett, Corvinal. – Sirius disse monótono. James parou de mover os bonecos novamente.

- O QUE? – Gritou ele, batendo com o punho na mesa. – ISSO É TRAIÇÃO!

Nesse momento, todo o salão principal voltou – se para James, de pé com o punho erguido no ar. Corando fortemente, o maroto sentou – se novamente e ajeitou os óculos. Limpou a garganta e disse:

- Ela não pode... Remus, está interessado na Dorcas?

Lançando um olhar rápido para a mesa da Corvinal, Remus suspirou:

- Está parecendo?

- Está. – Harry riu. – Justo você, tão racional...

- É por isso! – o outro exclamou, sonhador. – Ela é completamente livre, sem precisar ter uma explicação para tudo, entende?

- Aham. Porque não a chama pra sair? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu estava treinando o que dizer, mas agora que Gideon está com ela, não vou mais dizer nada.

James revirou os olhos.

- Não faça isso. Vá até lá e diga o que sente. Ela pode te dar o fora, mas nunca vai ficar mal por não ter tentado.

- Gideon vai me bater.

- Quero ver ele encostar em você, Moony. – Sirius rosnou. – Estou por aqui com ele e aqueles metidos a intelectuais da Corvinal. Que venham todos.

No mesmo dia, a caminho da aula de Herbologia, Remus parou Dorcas.

- Hey, Dorcas! Eu posso... Hum... Falar com você?

- Claro! – a menina sorriu, e os dois pararam a sombra de uma árvore.

- As folhas estão ficando amareladas... – começou ele, ansioso. Dorcas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É só por isso que me chamou?

- Não! – exclamou Remus, nervoso. – Quero dizer... Não. Desculpa, só queria começar falando algo diferente. Dorcas... Eu ouvi falar que está saindo com Gideon.

- É... Ele me chamou, não é legal? A maioria das pessoas me acha esquisita, mas ele disse que gosta de mim de verdade! – ela respondeu empolgada. Remus sorriu.

- Que bom. Só te chamei aqui pra confirmar porque eu... Não ia passar o fim de semana em Hogsmeade com ninguém. E você é... Minha amiga. Mas tudo bem. Bom passeio com Gideon. Tchau.

- E aí? – Sirius perguntou, assim que Remus entrou na Estufa. Harry revirou os olhos.

- Olha a cara dele! Acha que foi bom, Padfoot? O que aconteceu.

- Não tive coragem. – Remus sussurrou, pálido. – Ele gosta dela, disse isso. Dorcas gosta dele. Esquece.

Naquela noite, Harry estava conversando com os garotos na Sala Comunal, e Remus passou correndo por eles, se trancando no dormitório.

- Moony está mal. – James disse, olhando para a porta do dormitório. – Ele nunca chamou nenhuma menina pra sair. Essa era a chance dele.

* * *

**n/a: **Bom, esse aqui foi um pequeno capítulo bônus escrito, para apresentar o próximo casal da fic! Espero que gostem!


	8. Chapter 8

**Grifinória Vs. Corvinal**

- Desculpe, Lily... Não posso ficar com você porque sou um mensageiro vindo do futuro. Claro, e então ela ri de mim. – sussurrou Harry para si mesmo pela décima vez, ensaiando o fora que daria em Lily.

- Harry? Está aí? – escutou – se a voz de Remus perguntar, e Harry deu um salto.

- Oi! Não... Não vai para Hogsmeade, Remus?

- Você não devia estar no café? James vai ficar louco...

- Pois é... Então, hum, já vou.

Harry desceu a escada do dormitório tenso, e assim que sentou ao lado de Sirius na mesa, James perguntou, enquanto colocava uma pilha de salsichas em seu prato.

- Remus está no dormitório, não está?

- Aham. Não vou conseguir comer essas salsichas.

- Dane-se. Vá enfiando todas na boca agora. Se desmaiar de fome, perdemos o jogo. Estou contando com você, garoto. Estou preocupado com Remus. Não consegui falar com ele desde ontem.

- A Dorcas estar saindo com outro afetou ele. – comentou Sirius, enquanto enchia a boca de grandes porções de bacon.

- É quase como se Gideon tivesse colocado a melhor barra de chocolate na boca, enquanto Remus acabava de descobrir que aquela era a melhor de todas. Eu sei como ele se sente.

Harry, Sirius e James encararam Peter, em completo silêncio. Chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa, Harry limitou – se a cutucar Sirius quando este ia comentar algo com Peter.

- Vou cair da vassoura se ficar gorda, James. – Marlene bufou, quando o maroto colocou mais ovos no prato dela. – Pare com isso. São quase onze horas. Vamos para o campo.

Harry sentiu um bolo se formar no estômago quando sentou – se no banco do vestiário, para o discurso pré – jogo de James. Ao seu lado, Sirius balançava o bastão de um lado para o outro, chocando – se de vez em quando com a perna de Fabian Prewett.

- Então, Prewett. – começou Sirius, ainda mexendo o bastão. – Soube que seu irmãozinho está saindo com Dorcas Meadowes. – Grande conquista para alguém do sexto ano, não?

- Dorcas sempre gostou de Gideon. – Marlene comentou, sorrindo. – Ele é bem maduro para a idade dele, Sirius, ao contrário de muitos que eu conheço.

- Não seja sarcástica, Mckinnon. – Sirius retrucou com frieza, encarando os olhos azuis da morena – Sei de cor o que você e Lily pensam da gente, não preciso de você anunciando por aí.

Emburrada, Marlene ficou em silêncio, enquanto Fabian olhava irritado para Sirius.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Black? Sabe muito bem que não é de hoje que eu e meu irmão nos saímos melhor que você e Potter em vários aspectos. Pergunte a Lily quem foi o melhor namorado que ela já teve.

- Antes de dispensar, porque pegou esse príncipe encantado se agarrando com Narcissa Black nos vestiários, Prewett. – ouviu – se uma voz irritada ao fundo dizer, e James surgiu da porta da sala do capitão, a varinha em punho. – Agora, se conseguirem escutar, por favor.

Ao lado de Harry, Sirius soltou uma risadinha, e Fabian resmungou algo como ''convencido''. Estufando o peito, James sorriu e começou.

- Existe uma razão pela qual eu sou, há três anos, capitão desta equipe. Poderia me dizer por quê?

- Porque você é o melhor. – Sirius, Fabian e Marlene resmungaram juntos. Sirius revirou os olhos e olhou para Harry, entediado.

- Sabemos o discurso dele de cor. Ele adora jogar na minha cara que não fui escolhido capitão.

- Exato. Portanto, cabe a vocês, jogadores bons, mas claramente inferiores, me obedecer. Sei que vocês são os melhores do colégio, porque fui eu quem escolheu cada um para compor o meu time, então dêem o seu melhor, e arrebentem esses corvinais. Ah, e Fabian?

- O que, James? – o ruivo perguntou, irritado.

- Se eu perceber que está favorecendo seu irmão menor, arrebento você. Tenho mais cinco batedores na fila pelo seu lugar, então é melhor cuidar bem do seu bastão.

Em silêncio após a ameaça, o restante do grupo começou a sair em direção ao campo. Enquanto esperavam ser anunciados, Harry perguntou a James, sussurrando:

- Você não fez os testes para batedor.

- Não mesmo, mas Prewett estava tão irritado que nem percebeu.

Harry começou a rir, mas parou quando viu a massa de estudantes que tinha vindo ver o jogo. Quando olhou o outro time, notou Gideon Prewett no meio deles, segurando a vassoura com firmeza.

- Olá, sou Mary Mcdonald e vou narrar o jogo de hoje, Grifinória versus Corvinal! – falou uma voz feminina no megafone, e Harry viu uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos acenar para o time. James abriu um grande sorriso e acenou de volta.

- Mary está narrando, Sirius!

- É MESMO! MARY! – Sirius gritou para ela, sorrindo. Harry virou – se para ele e perguntou:

- Quem é ela?

- Andava com Lily até ano passado, mas esse ano está com um pessoal da Lufa – Lufa, porque começou a namorar Edgar Bones. – explicou Sirius – Ficamos amigos dela na época que James queria conquistar Lily se aproximando das amigas dela.

- Ela é a melhor! – sorriu James. – Foi a única das meninas que não tentou me socar quando eu revelei o plano.

- Apertem as mãos, capitães! – Madame Hooch disse, severa. James deu um passo à frente, e apertou a mão do capitão da Corvinal, um garoto usando cabelos rastafári.

O coração de Harry deu um salto quando ele deu o primeiro impulso, e ouviu Mary anunciar o começo do jogo. Quando olhou para baixo, viu James passar a goles para Marlene, e Ginny quase ser atingida pelo primeiro balaço, mas foi defendida por Fabian.

- Potter! Mckinnon! Ai, essa foi feia, hein! Prewett, Davies, Sparks... Isso! Potter de novo, agora Weasley, vai garota! PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Harry deu a volta no campo, e viu James sorrir radiante para Ginny. Um balaço veio em direção ao grupo, mas Sirius mandou – o longe, raivoso. O jogo recomeçou, e Harry tentou dar uma olhada no campo, quando um vulto preto passou na sua frente.

- Hey, Parker! Tome cuidado por onde anda! – Harry ouviu uma voz feminina rir, e demorou um momento para perceber que ela estava falando com ele.

Uma bela garota japonesa o encarava, os cabelos pretos amarrados em um coque. O que a Corvinal tem com apanhadoras mulheres, pensou Harry. Por um segundo, seu olhar ficou preso à beleza da menina, mas depois percebeu que era uma estratégia.

Voltou sua vassoura para frente e começou a acelerar até o outro lado do campo, ouvindo outro grito de gol grifinório, mas não parando. Quando chegou ao outro gol, onde Mark Webber rondava os aros. Um minuto depois lá estava ela, sorrindo.

- Sou Yuka, tudo bom?

Harry revirou os olhos, e começou a procurar com mais ansiedade pelo pomo, querendo cada vez mais evitar a japonesa, que claramente queria que a sua atenção fosse desviada da bola.

Outro gol, dessa vez da Corvinal. Um lampejo de luz, e Harry viu o pomo rondar a cabeça de um jogador azul. Harry acelerou a vassoura, e sentiu a Yuka ao seu lado, marcando. Guinou a vassoura para cima, e foi imitado por ela. Outro gol grifinório.

Harry esticou a mão para capturar a bolinha. Estava perto, mas podia sentia o braço de Yuka rente ao seu, quase lá também. Amaldiçoando a vassoura inferior à Firebolt, Harry afastou a mão da garota, e ao mesmo tempo em que escutava o grito de gol da grifinória, seus dedos se fecharam em torno do pomo, e Yuka soltou um muxoxo atrás dele.

- GRIFINÓRIA APANHA O POMO! – Mary exclamou no megafone mágico, e Harry mal pode sorrir e olhar a plateia, pois James e Sirius pularam em cima dele, comemorando.

Lentamente, o time grifinório desceu, e Harry viu a multidão cumprimentá – los pelo jogo, confiantes. Feliz e respondendo os cumprimentos, Harry mal reparou em Lily, que vinha em sua direção, determinada e vermelha.

- Parabéns, Harry! – a ruiva exclamou, enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços. Atrás dela, Harry viu o restante do grupo deles, exceto Remus. Perdido em pensamentos preocupados com o amigo, apenas lembrou – se de estar abraçando Lily quando os lábios da garota encostaram nos seus, e os dois começaram a se beijar.

Os gritos pareceram diminuir, e o tempo parou, tal o pânico que Harry sentiu se apoderar dele. Paralisado, sentiu – se ser beijado por Lily, e apenas quando ela o largou que percebeu que não havia imaginado o silêncio repentino.

James, com o sorriso de vitória murchando, arregalou os olhos e fingiu um sorriso, indo em seguida para o vestiário. Sirius limitou – se a olhar confuso para a cena, bem como Peter, e também saiu.

- Espero você na saída do campo. – Lily riu em seu ouvido, e depois saiu com as outras, que riam empolgadas. Ginny e Hermione, por mais chocadas que estivessem mal conseguiram abafar os risos, diante da expressão assustada de Harry.

- James! – Harry chamou tenso, quando entrou no vestiário. Não ouve resposta. O garoto repetiu o chamado, e só na terceira vez escutou a resposta.

- Aqui. – ele ouviu uma voz deprimida dizer, de dentro da sala do capitão. Quando se aproximou, Sirius e Peter saíram, desejando boa sorte.

- James, eu... – Harry começou, quando viu o amigo de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – James respondeu, tentando claramente parecer calmo. Harry foi até ele, que estava sentado na mesa do capitão, e sentou – se a frente dele.

- Vou dar o fora nela agora mesmo.

- Sabe que não precisa.

- Eu quero.

Decidido, Harry trocou de roupa e foi até Lily, que o esperava com um sorriso. Quando se aproximou dela, as amigas se espalharam, risonhas.

- Lily, preciso falar com você. – ele começou sério. A ruiva sorriu, e enlaçou os dedos nos dele.

- Espere até Hogsmeade!

Harry engoliu em seco, mas acompanhou a garota até as carruagens. Planejando algo que não fosse magoar a garota, ficou quieto o caminho inteiro.

Hogsmeade estava quente, e Harry sentiu o suor se formar em sua testa, nervoso. No portal do vilarejo, o garoto encarou Lily.

- Lily, não podemos ficar juntos. – falou por fim. Lily continuou sorrindo.

- Por quê? Potter...

- James não me disse nada. Mas não posso ficar com você porque... Vim do futuro.

- O que? Harry, se não quiser ficar comigo, dê uma desculpa coerente. – a garota disse, o sorriso fugindo do rosto.

- É verdade! Pergunte a Remus ele...

- ME SOLTEM!

Harry e Lily pararam de falar e seu olhar foi dirigido para um beco, onde um grupo de sonserinos chutava alguém encolhido no chão, que gritava por socorro. Estufando o peito com o distintivo de monitora – chefe, Lily foi até lá, e expulsou os garotos. Harry correu até ela, e os dois ajoelharam para ver quem estava apanhando.

- Regulus Black? – Lily perguntou, chocada, quando o irmão mais novo de Sirius olhou para os dois, o nariz sangrando e o olhar desesperado.


	9. Chapter 9

**O Amigo Incomum**

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Regulus, limpando o sangue da boca com um pano. Ele, Harry e Lily estavam sentados no Cabeça de Javali, porque Sirius e James estavam no três vassouras.

- Porque estavam batendo em você? – Lily perguntou preocupada. Regulus suspirou.

- Eu os vi fazendo uma coisa que não deviam. Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Harry disse sério.

- Sim?

- Você viu aqueles caras mostrando a marca negra?

Regulus empalideceu instantaneamente, e sentou – se de frente para Harry, os olhos arregalados de choque.

- Como sabe da marca?

- Ouvi falar nela. Vai fazer a sua?

- Minha mãe disse que eles têm uma boa causa. Bella está dentro, e todos gostam dela. – o garoto respondeu simplesmente.

- Vai arriscar sua vida só porque talvez sua mãe goste mais de você? – Lily perguntou chocada – Sirius fugiu, Regulus. A não ser que você queira morrer por um louco que quer dominar o mundo, você pode escolher!

Harry acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e por um segundo os dois encararam Regulus. Suspirando, o garoto abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não tenho a força de Sirius para enfrentar a minha mãe. – e se levantou.

- Peça ajuda. Eu pediria. – Harry aconselhou, quando Regulus abriu a porta do bar para sair.

- Obrigado novamente. – ele agradeceu, e entoa deixou o lugar.

Harry e Lily se entreolharam, e por fim a ruiva acenou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, você não quer nada comigo. Mas podemos pelo menos ser amigos?

- Claro. – Harry riu, e depois de pagarem o barman, deixaram o bar e seguiram em direção ao Três Vassouras.

James e Sirius estavam num canto do balcão, conversando com Rosmerta. Vendo uma oportunidade, Harry cutucou Lily.

- Porque não dá uma chance a James? Ele amadureceu bastante ultimamente, e eu digo com a experiência do trem.

- Não é tão fácil assim simplesmente dar pra trás na minha promessa de nunca sair com ele. – Lily riu. – Tenho orgulho, sabe.

- Se deixasse o orgulho de lado ia ver que James é tão bom quanto você acha que sou.

Os dois foram até uma mesa, e de repente o bar ficou silencioso. Harry e Lily se viraram, e Regulus estava no balcão, conversando com Sirius. Harry viu o padrinho ficar sério subitamente, e não viu James andar até eles e parar à sua frente.

- Regulus disse que falou com vocês e quer falar com Sirius. O que aconteceu?

- Só dissemos pra ele não entrar para os Comensais da Morte – Harry explicou, dando de ombros. – Os grandalhões da sonserina estavam batendo nele, e Lily tirou – o de lá.

- Bom, de qualquer forma Sirius quer vocês lá em cima na sala dez. Vamos?

Surpresos, Harry e Lily se deixaram guiar até uma sala reservada do segundo andar, onde Regulus explicava algo para Sirius. James bateu na porta com o nó dos dedos, e os três entraram.

- Olha, não sei o que fizeram para esse otário cair fora, mas obrigado. – Sirius disse, olhando severamente para Regulus, que ruborizou. – Faça o seguinte, irmão, quando for pra casa no Natal, faça uma mala e espere a gente no seu quarto com a janela aberta. Sei lá o que você vai dizer pra mãe, se quiser deixe um bilhete.

- E quanto à Narcissa?

- Fique longe dela. – Sirius suspirou – A não ser que queira alguém dedurando você pra mãe. Se quiser almoçar com a gente um dia desses, pode ir. Se contar pra alguém dessa conversa, está ferrado. Entendeu?

- Aham. Quando vai voltar a gostar de mim? – Regulus perguntou esperançoso. Sirius começou a descer as escadas para o bar, e gritou no meio do caminho.

- Nunca disse que não gostava de você.

Minutos mais tarde, os quatro estavam sentados numa das mesas de Rosmerta, e Harry comentou:

- Regulus só precisava de um empurrão. Agora que você ajudou, Sirius, ganhamos um amigo...

Embaixo da mesa, Harry sentiu o pé de Lily dar um chute em sua canela, e surpreso, ele olhou para ela. Lily lançava um olhar significativo para ele, e inclinava a cabeça na direção de James. Mal acreditando em sua sorte, Harry limpou a garganta.

- Hum, Sirius, você conhece bem a Zonko's, certo?

- Aham! Eu e James adoramos ir lá pra comprar bombas e...

- Ótimo! Podia me dar uma ajuda? Eu ando precisando de uns artigos engraçados.

- Posso! James, vamos levar o Harry até a Zon...

- Ah, eu preferia que você fosse... Lily detesta a loja, iria ficar brava. James, fique aqui com ela, sim? – Harry se apressou em dizer, puxando Sirius pela manga em seguida.

- Lily vai deixar só o cadáver pra trás, Novato. – Sirius comentou quando entraram na Zonko's. Harry riu, e começou a escolher alguns ratos de brinquedo.

Enquanto isso, no Três Vassouras, um silêncio incômodo pairava na mesa de James e Lily.

- Então, Evans... – começou James, limpando a garganta. – Como foi o dia com Harry?

- Ele me dispensou. – a garota disse displicente. – Nós não combinávamos muito como namorados, sabe. E você, como foi aqui com Sirius?

- Quê? – James perguntou confuso. – Eu e Sirius não somos namorados! – exclamou o garoto, assustado, até que percebeu o sorriso de Lily. – Ah, esperta.

- Desculpe. – Riu Lily – Não resisti.

- Recém – descoberto senso de humor? – perguntou James sarcasticamente.

- Sempre o tive, só não me dava ao luxo de mostrá – lo a você. – retrucou Lily, igualmente sarcástica.

- E agora mostra por quê? – o garoto perguntou curioso.

- Sua idade mental acompanha a minha agora. – Lily respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso simpático. – Percebi sua mudança de caráter a algum tempo, mas Harry me disse algumas coisas hoje que me fizeram ter certeza de que tinha finalmente amadurecido. Posso saber o motivo?

Surpresa, Lily viu o rosto de James ficar sério, e sua voz perder um pouco do ânimo.

- Meu pai está doente. Ele já era um pouco velho quando nasci, de qualquer jeito, e agora a idade está cobrando o preço. Talvez ele não dure até o ano que vem, então tive de crescer para cuidar da minha mãe.

- Sinto muito.

- Não tem problema. Sempre soube que um dia ia perder os meus pais... De qualquer forma, foi um pouco por isso que decidi que era hora de parecer um garoto de dezessete anos, e não sete.

- Um pouco?

- É... Mudei por causa do meu pai... E por você. – James corou. – Mas quando vi que estava interessada em Harry, pulei fora. O fora que levou hoje deve ter sido dolorido.

- Bom, não estava tão interessada assim nele para ficar realmente triste. Era mais pela novidade, alguém novo e bonito em Hogwarts.

- Fico feliz. Quero dizer, não por ele ter te dado o fora, nunca torci por isso, como eu disse, já tinha pulado fora e tudo o mais, mas não queria te ver triste, não que eu ainda esteja assim, dando em cima de você, mas não gosto de ver as pessoas...

- Eu entendi, James. – Lily riu, e o maroto calou –se.

- Desculpe.

Lily sorriu, e James a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de escorregar a mão pela mesa e alcançar a da ruiva, que tinha apoiado os dedos sobre o guardanapo.

- Mas se agora estiver a fim, sou todo seu.

Sentindo o rosto corar, a garota continuou sorrindo, e decidiu arriscar.

- Você tem uma chance.

James levantou – se da cadeira e sentou – se ao lado de Lily.

- Vou usar essa chance muito bem, eu prometo. – e a beijou.

* * *

Obrigada, obrigada a todos que leram e/ou comentaram! 36 reviews já, olha que estranhol *--* Espero que gostem desse e dos que vão vir (fim de ano + final das aulas + caps. fato *.*)

Em resposta às Reviews:

**Aneenha-Black:** Harry nasceu para ser um maroto, só podia ser um! Hahaha. DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO *---* a ideia veio justamente daí, pra falar a verdade :)

**Carolzynha LF:** Viu, Lily deixou o Harry em paz! E sim, Harry ainda gosta da Ginny :) Quadribol ainda vai aparecer, e espero que tenha curtido a narração do jogo! Todos torcem pelo Remus, fato. Coitado, ficou mesmo triste pela Dorcas. Eu sei, foi no - jento Lily/ Harry. Mas agora está tudo bem. O Reggy ainda vai dar o que falar...

**Sophie Potter Malfoy:** Obrigada!

**MariaMaria6:** Agora eu atualizo rápido, pela quantidade de gente gostando :) Antigamente não tinha tanto tempo assim.

**Dry. Karlla:** Viva o suspense!

**Shakinha:** Está lembrando o filho do Vedita (cujo nome não vou escrever porque não sei soletrar x.x é Tranks, ou Trenks... ah, esquece!) e sua espada show, né? Hahaha. Snape está guardado para um momento oportuno :) Conheço o drama das provas ^^ Reggy olho grande, fica espionando as pessoas erradas, tadinho.

**Vanessa S. :** Hahahahahahaha. Lily louca da cabeça, coitada.

**HellaAdams:** Aqui está o cap! Hahaha, agora pode clicar no próximo ^^

Beijos para todos,

N.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cara Bella**

A notícia de que James Potter e Lily Evans estavam juntos chocou Hogwarts como Harry nunca vira.

- Realmente, eles não têm mais nada para fazer. – Regulus comentou distraído quando várias meninas chorosas passaram por eles. – Sejamos honestos, isso é só um namoro.

- Só receio que elas queiram me pegar... – Lily disse, olhando para o grupo. Emmeline sorriu.

- Admita que foi surpresa. Você saiu com Harry e voltou namorando James!

A ruiva corou, e Regulus suspirou lançando um olhar à mesa da sonserina.

- Estão loucos comigo. Narcissa perguntou qual é o meu problema, e disse que mamãe vai me matar quando souber que estou falando com você, Sirius.

- Dane – se ela. Narcissa já tem algum noivo? Não imagino Tia Druella deixando a preciosa princesinha dela sem um marido.

- Tem sim. Lucius Malfoy.

- Sua tia é louca. – Dorcas disse, enquanto Regulus ria.

- Talvez seja. Vão à festa de Halloween?

- Claro! – James sorriu

- Onde vai ser? – Ginny perguntou

- Três Vassouras, só sexto e sétimo ano. Fantasia! – Sirius exclamou, empolgado.

Estavam todos se levantando para deixar à mesa, quando a chegada de Remus emudeceu o grupo. Pálido e cansado, o maroto foi até Hermione e disse, no que saiu um sussurro:

- Não vou para a aula hoje, estou meio doente. Pode pegar a matéria de hoje para mim, Hermione? Não peço para James e Sirius porque sei que eles mal anotam a matéria para eles mesmos...

Sirius e James abriram a boca para protestar, mas diante do olhar sarcástico de Peter, se calaram. Quando Hermione acenou com a cabeça, Remus foi embora, arrastando os pés. Dorcas suspirou.

- Tadinho. Ele é bem fraco pra doença, não? Já deve ser a centésima vez que vejo ele desse jeito... Tomara que fique bem para a festa.

- É. – Sirius riu, trocando um olhar significativo com James e Peter. Regulus encarou os dois confuso, e Harry teve a súbita lembrança da Horcrux, e de como o garoto a sua frente sabia mais sobre Voldemort do que qualquer outro.

- Regulus?

- Sim?

- O que você sabe sobre a vida de Voldemort?

Assim que o garoto mencionou o nome, o grupo voltou – se para ele.

- Não diga o nome Dele! – gemeu Ron

- Sei muito. – respondeu Regulus – Por quê?

- Saberia me dizer em que lugar ele poderia deixar o diário que usava na escola?

- Claro, Novato! – Ironizou Sirius – Reg, poderia me dizer um possível lugar para as mamadeiras Dele?

- Hilário, Padfoot. – Harry retrucou irritado. Regulus abriu um sorriso.

- Você sabe também.

- Sei do quê?

- Esse verão, estive analisando alguns jornais, sabe. E segundo meus cálculos, só tem uma maneira da aparência dele ter se modificado tanto em pouco tempo.

Harry notou que os outros olhavam a conversa, apreensivos. Regulus olhou para Harry, um lampejo de compreensão brilhando nos olhos cinzentos.

- Horcruxes.

- O que são horcruxes? – perguntou Lily, franzindo a testa.

Hermione, mesmo preocupada com o rumo da conversa, não resistiu à pergunta:

- São objetos nos quais um bruxo das trevas deposita e mantém sua alma, ou melhor, um pedaço dela, a fim de buscar a imortalidade. Pode danificar a aparência, se feito mais de duas vezes.

- E quantas Ele tem? – Marlene perguntou a Regulus, que deu de ombros. Ignorando os apelos de Hermione, Harry respondeu.

- Ele tem sete. Mas uma já foi destruída.

- Sete? – Regulus chocou – se. – Oh, Deus.

- Seis. – corrigiu Ron – Sabe onde está o diário Dele, Regulus?

- Eu não sei... – Admitiu o garoto, decepcionado. Subitamente, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. – Mas eu sei quem sabe. Nos vemos no almoço!

No caminho para a aula de poções, James disse:

- Então é isso que vocês vieram fazer?

Harry acenou positivamente, e o maroto

Exclamou:

- Porque não disse? Podemos ajudar!

Harry olhou para Hermione, que deu de ombros.

- Vou apagar a mente deles. – sussurrou. – Diga o que quiser. Desisti de tentar parar vocês. Ginny está convencendo as meninas de que somos do futuro. Será que Ron ficaria surpreso se eu o chamasse para a festa?

- Não. – sorriu Harry. – Acho que ele gostaria muito disso.

Hermione sorriu para ele, e entrou nas masmorras junto de Ron. Ao seu lado, James suspirou, de mãos dadas com Lily:

- Lá vamos nós...

Assim que entraram nas masmorras, o Professor Slughorn veio de encontro aos dois, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans! O casal do momento, não é? Mas não me surpreende nada, são perfeitos juntos!

Harry sentou ao lado de Sirius, que encarava a cena, vermelho com a vontade de rir do constrangimento de James e Lily. Quando os dois finalmente conseguiram se sentar, Slughorn virou – se para Sirius:

- E você, Sr. Black, quando vai se arranjar com uma senhorita, hein?

Harry tornou a olhar Sirius, que estava rindo sem parar, as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

- N – não acho que daria certo... – ofegou ele, tentando manter a voz séria.

- Uma pena... Uma pena... – lamentou – se Slughorn, e Harry cutucou Sirius, para que o amigo parasse de rir.

Harry, a quem as anotações do Príncipe Mestiço fizeram falta durante a aula (para a completa felicidade de Hermione) ficou surpreso quando, ao fim da aula, enquanto o restante do grupo saia quase correndo das masmorras, o Professor veio em sua direção.

- Ouvi dizerem que é um ótimo jogador de quadribol, Sr. Parker. – começou o Professor Slughorn, sorrindo. Harry parou onde estava, já sabendo o que iria escutar.

- Ahn... É.

- Acho que os alunos devem comentar... O Clube do Slugue é o nome de um pequeno clube meu, onde apenas um grupo restrito de alunos são convidados para participar. Claro que espero o senhor na nossa próxima reunião.

- Sim, Senhor... – Harry disse, começando a se afastar. Já longe, Slughorn ainda acenava para ele, e o garoto sorria amarelo de volta. – Nos vemos lá!

Quando finalmente alcançou o grupo, todos estavam reunidos em torno de Sirius, que segurava um bilhete em mãos.

_Amigos,_

_Encontrem-me no corujal após as aulas de Slughorn._

_Obrigado,_

_R.A.B_

- Vamos? – Sirius chamou, assim que percebeu a presença do garoto ao lado deles. Marlene arrancou o bilhete da mão dele.

- Regulus? R.A.B?

- É. – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos – O nome do meio dele é Arcturus. Pomposo idiota.

O corujal estava em completo silêncio quando entraram, e por um segundo os garotos acharam que não havia ninguém lá. Apenas quando chegaram à torre principal notaram Regulus apoiado na parede, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho numa mão, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- E aí, Regulus? – James perguntou curioso – Qual a grande jogada?

Feliz, Regulus entregou o pergaminho à James, que leu em voz alta:

_Cara Bella,_

_Há muito tempo não nos falamos, prima. Como vai a vida de casada? Espero que esteja tudo bem, e que Rodolphus a trate como se deve._

_Bom, prima, no último verão você pode ter conhecimento do meu extremo interesse na vida e história do Lord das Trevas, e eu lhe contei das minhas afincas pesquisas na área de horcruxes, por suspeitar que relações entre elas e seu mestre._

_Como última parte de minha pesquisa, gostaria de saber onde poderia encontrar os antigos objetos escolares do Lord, se ainda estiverem intactos, e supus que alguém com o seu alto grau de confiança por parte Dele saberia me informar._

_Se conseguir essa informação, por favor, me avise, e se possível facilite meu acesso a essa relíquia tão importante, que em breve se tornará parte da história bruxa, pois é de extrema importância que eu termine minhas pesquisas, a fim de entrar com maior grau de importância e conhecimento para o círculo do Lord das Trevas. _

_Termino esta carta lhe garantindo que seu primo mais novo cuidará respeitosamente do objeto, que para nós representa o começo de uma nova Era._

_Meus melhores desejos,_

_R.A.B_

- Genial! – Ron exclamou.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Regulus, enquanto colocava a carta da pata de uma coruja negra, que saiu assim que o garoto acabou. – Acho que a resposta não demorará.

- Cínico. – Ginny riu, sendo acompanhada por Sirius, que antes de deixar o corujal, deu um tapa nas costas de Regulus.

- Continue assim , e vou começar a me orgulhar de você.

Harry sorriu enquanto descia as escadas, imaginando porque nunca pensara em pedir ajuda à Ordem da Fênix antiga para achar as horcruxes.

Quando o fim de semana ia chegando, Harry e os outros foram até o corujal novamente, após um chamado urgente de Regulus. Quando chegaram lá, uma resposta os aguardava.

_Caro Regulus, _

_É óbvio que tenho total e plena confiança do mestre para qualquer assunto, Regulus. Quanto à minha vida de casada, está péssima. Mal vejo Rodolphus, que vive fora de casa em missões para o Lord das Trevas, mas no restante está tudo bem._

_O único objeto remanescente do período em que o Lord esteve em Hogwarts é um velho diário, que está hoje em dia no cofre pessoal do pai de Rodolphus, Abraham Lestrange. Felizmente para você, recentemente uma missão minha deu certo, e o Lord me deu uma cópia da chave, pois por alguma razão ele gosta daquele diário, e não quer que caia em mãos erradas._

_Como guardiã dessa chave, posso emprestá – la a você (ela está anexa a essa carta), mas preciso que me devolva tão logo acabar de usá – la, e tome cuidado._

_Pouco depois de receber sua carta, recebi um bilhete de Narcissa. É verdade que agora você voltou a falar com Sirius? Achei que o detestasse! Mas não importa. Tenho certeza de que está fazendo isso para trazer seu irmão de volta à família, e aprecio sua ação. Sempre soube que ele tinha salvação._

_Mande um beijo para Sirius, e diga que se ele voltar para nós, o Lord estará disposto a recebê – lo com honra no seio de seu círculo íntimo, bem como seus primos e pais._

_Minhas recomendações,_

_B.B.L_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallowen**

As próximas semanas passaram, e Harry se sentiu mais confortável tendo a chave do cofre com Regulus. Decidiram que iriam até Gringotes nas férias para destruir a horcrux, então teriam até dezembro sem preocupações.

Na quinta feira antes da festa de Halloween, James marcara um treino de quadribol de emergência, após saber que sonserina havia derrotado a lufa – lufa, sendo o próximo adversário grifinório no jogo que aconteceria após as férias de natal.

Enquanto estavam se trocando no vestiário, Fabian começou:

- Potter, soube que está namorando Lily Evans.

- Como se não soubesse disso há quase um mês, Fabian. – resmungou James secamente. O ruivo sorriu irônico.

- Sua vida amorosa não me interessa, James. Só fiquei surpreso com a notícia. Lily disse por tantos anos que você não prestava... Adoraria saber seus ''métodos'' de conquista.

- Cale a boca.

- Mas é claro. – Fabian continuou – Lily deve estar sem ninguém há muito tempo...Quando eu fiquei com ela, foi difícil conquistar. Mas James Potter deve ter seus segredos, não?

James começou a andar para o campo, sendo seguido pelos outros jogadores. Marlene, irritada, disse:

- Lily não facilitou, Fabian. Pare de encher.

- Só acho que James fez alguma coisa! – exclamou Fabian, com uma falsa surpresa – Vamos lá, Potter, o que foi? Poção, feitiço? OU será que teve algum ''presente"?

Harry e Sirius correram para segurar James pelos braços, quando o maroto largou a vassoura no chão e avançou para Fabian, que começou a rir.

- Hey! Porque tão agressivo?

- Ah, dane – se. – Harry ouviu Sirius resmungar, antes de sentir James puxando – o para frente, e caindo em cima de Fabian.

- Sirius! – Harry gritou, mas o garoto apenas deu de ombros.

- Se ele quer resolver assim...

Harry e Ginny se entreolharam, desesperados enquanto James dava socos fortes do nariz de Fabian, que começara a sangrar.

- Não... Me... Encha...Mais... O...Saco! – urrava ele, marcando cada palavra com um soco.

- James, o Fabian vai desmaiar! – alertou Ginny, e James saiu de cima do outro, bufando.

- É bom que a partir de agora você não mexa comigo, Prewett.

No chão, Fabian se contorcia de dor, o sangue escorrendo pelo nariz e boca. Assustado, ele levantou – se, ao passo que uma voz gritava do outro lado do campo.

- Potter! Prewett! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Madame Hooch correu até eles, os olhos de falcão arregalados.

- Prewett provocou James, Madame. – Sirius disse irritado – Ficou insinuando coisas...

A professora olhou para Sirius, depois para James, lívido de raiva e depois para Fabian. Sangrento e surpreso.

- Potter, detenção. Prewett, vá para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Mas Fabian provocou! – Ginny exclamou, indignada. A mulher deu de ombros, severa.

- Isso não justifica partir para a briga. E Potter tem sorte de eu não proibi – li de ir à festa. E nada de treino hoje, voltem para o castelo.

Enquanto Fabian seguia para a Ala Hospitalar, Harry e Sirius falavam:

- Ela não podia ter feito isso!

- Fabian devia ter ficado em detenção também!

Mas James não dizia nada, e tampouco respondeu prontamente quando, na saída do campo, Lily perguntou:

- O que houve? Vi Fabian saindo todo quebrado...

Começaram a seguir para a escola, e Ron perguntou:

- É verdade que você deu uma surra no Fabian, James?

- Ele pediu. – o garoto disse simplesmente. – Disse algumas coisas sobre Lily.

- Não preciso de defensor! – Lily exclamou quando se sentou na mesa do almoço.

- Ele não falou só de você, Lil. – Marlene explicou, em defesa de James. – Disse que vocês estavam juntos porque você estava sob efeito de alguma coisa. Até disse que você tinha facilitado!

Lily suspirou, irritada, e Hermione comentou:

- Ele só está com inveja. Não ligue. Você até teve sorte! Se fosse a Minerva quem tivesse pegado vocês, James não iria para a festa.

**XXX**

Na noite de sábado, Dorcas esperou Gideon perto da saída da escola, e viu todas as suas amigas irem para Hogsmeade usando as carruagens do colégio.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Gideon disse , ajeitando a fantasia de leprechaunt que usava. – Linda borboleta.

A garota sorriu, e começou a andar em direção às carruagens, sendo impedida por Gideon.

- Calma! Tenho outro caminho. Vem comigo.

Curiosa, Dorcas seguiu o ruivo pelo castelo, e os dois acabaram na entrada no jardim.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Fabian esteve na Ala Hospitalar por dois dias, para se recuperar da pancadaria. – começou Gideon – E viu Lupin sair de lá toda noite. Sabia que ele estava doente?

- Sabia. Ele disse.

- E sabia que estamos na lua cheia?

- Sabia. Gideon, não sei aonde quer chegar.

Gideon começou a responder, mas um barulho de passos assustou – os.

- Já começou, Prongs! – Sirius disse, correndo para acompanhar James, que se fantasiara de Rei Arthur para a festa. A capa de vampiro de Sirius farfalhava ao luar, e Dorcas arregalou os olhos.

Atrás deles, Peter vigiava os corredores, chamando um pouco a atenção, pois vestia o uniforme de quadribol de James, numa tentativa de se fantasiar do maroto. Ao seu lado, Dorcas escutou Gideon sussurrar:

- Eu sabia.

- Prongs, Padfoot! – chamou uma quarta voz, e um garoto – lobisomem apareceu.

Dorcas estremeceu, mas quando a luz do luar banhou o vulto, percebeu que era apenas Harry fantasiado.

- Pode vir, Novato, só cale a boca! – advertiu Sirius.

Em silêncio, o grupo avançou pela noite, e foi parar perto do salgueiro lutador, que imediatamente começou a se mover. Dorcas quis alertá – los para que tomassem cuidado, mas subitamente o único garoto que restava era Harry, andando na direção da árvore.

- Mas o que... – Gideon começou, andando na direção do salgueiro. Dorcas o seguiu pelo gramado até verem a base da árvore se abrir, e Harry entrar por ela.

- Harry!

- Shh, Dorcas.

- Vamos embora, Gideon!

- Espera, vai saber o que vai acontec... AH!

A passagem sob o salgueiro se abriu novamente, e vários animas saíram de dentro. Um gigantesco cachorro e um cervo guiavam o grupo, seguidos de um rato, iam adentrando o jardim, e assustaram Gideon.

- Pronto, já viu? Vamos embora...

Mas antes que a garota pudesse acabar a frase, um vulto peludo saiu da passagem. Era o lobisomem. A criatura cheirou o ar, e com o luar nos olhos, soltou um uivo para a noite.

- Lupin é um lobisomem! – Gideon gritou, e o lobisomem virou a cabeça para ele.

Dorcas não podia acreditar que Remus fosse aquele animal feroz, e ficou completamente parada enquanto ele andava em sua direção.

- Saia de perto dela, aberração! – gritou Gideon novamente, sacando a varinha e lançando um feitiço no peito do bicho.

Tentando impedir a aproximação do lobisomem, o cervo e o cão se puseram entre eles. Gideon lançou outro feitiço, que se desviou do alvo e atingiu o focinho do cão, fazendo – o ganir e sair de perto, sangrando.

Furioso, o cervo lançou Gideon longe com os galhos, e Dorcas viu o ruivo levantar e tentar puxar seu braço.

- Vamos!

Mas Dorcas não se mexia. O lobisomem chegou perto dela, e por um segundo a garota pode olhar a lua refletida nos olhos castanhos dele, enquanto a pata se erguia. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe que não veio. Sentiu apenas os pelos da pata roçarem em seu rosto, e quando abriu os olhos, viu que o lobisomem deixara os braços penderem ao lado do corpo, e ia embora.

Os animais haviam subido, bem como o lobisomem. Tentando se acalmar, Dorcas foi apenas puxada por Gideon em direção às carruagens, e só se deu conta de que haviam chegado a Hogsmeade quando o barulho ensurdecedor de música e conversa que saia do Três Vassouras encheu seus ouvidos.

Gideon a chamou, mas ela não o seguiu. Em vez disso, foi até onde suas amigas estavam.

- Lily, onde estão os meninos? – perguntou ao notar que a amiga estava sozinha.

- James e os garotos foram buscar alguma coisa no castelo, mas ainda não voltaram... – a ruiva respondeu confusa. Dorcas suspirou e sentou – se numa mesa próxima, sem conseguir tirar o lobisomem da cabeça. Um tumulto próximo se fez ouvir, e ela viu James e os outros abrirem caminho até as garotas.

- Hey, minha fada! – James sorriu para Lily e a abraçou. Lily sorriu de volta, mas logo em seguida soltou uma exclamação:

- Sirius! O que aconteceu com você?

Atrás deles, Dorcas viu Sirius, com um corte profundo próximo do nariz, onde a garota se lembrava de Gideon ter cortado o cachorro.

Marlene, que conversava com Emmeline, se sobressaltou e foi até Sirius preocupada, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, uma outra garota pulou na frente de Sirius.

- Siiiirius! O que houve? Oh, tadinho, dói?

Marlene bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto se afastava deles. Rapidamente, James disse algo para Lily e depois foi até a mesa, sentando – se na frente de Dorcas.

- O que você e Prewett estavam fazendo no salgueiro?

- O que _vocês_ faziam lá? – rebateu ela, na defensiva.

- Estávamos...

- Com Remus? James, me diga que aquele lobisomem não é ele. – pediu Dorcas, mas James abaixou a cabeça, não restando nenhuma dúvida.

- Porque ele nunca me contou? Achei que fôssemos amigos!

- Porque tinha certeza de que teria medo dele. Gideon mostrou isso hoje. Chamou Remus de "aberração", não foi?

- Gideon tem medo, eu não!

- Então vem com a gente. – James disse, levantando – se.

- Calma aí! Você ouviu Gideon xingar o lobisomem? Quando?

- Antes de aquele imbecil atacar Sirius.

- Mas eu não... Sirius é o cão! Você era o cervo?

- Cale a boca! Ninguém sabe.

Ela revirou os olhos, e começou a seguir James e Peter (Sirius estava enroscado com a garota) até o local onde as carruagens estavam, e de lá eles correram para o castelo.

**XXX**

- Awn, que coisinha mais bonitinha! – exclamou a garota, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Sirius.

- Quem é ela? – Marlene perguntou à Emmeline irritada. A outra olhou para o casal.

- Não sei nada dela, só que se chama Helen Bishop, da Lufa – Lufa. A Mary deve saber. Neville, quer ajuda?

Ao lado delas, uma múmia acenou com a cabeça, toda enrolada em um pano branco.

- E – estou. Vocês viram Frank?

- Ele está com a Alice na pista, tentando parecer um típico casal zumbi.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, e começou a pular em direção ao casal, pois seus pés estavam atados pela fita.

- Lene, porque está tão preocupada com quem Sirius está saindo?- Ginny chegou, sua fantasia de Lily. Marlene bufou.

- Eu já vi essa garota com James, Edgar Bones, Fabian Prewett, Billy Williams e Duncan Jefferies. No mesmo dia.

- Como se isso mudasse o padrão de escolha dele. – Hermione disse, sua fantasia de Amelia Earhart chamando a atenção de vários colegas.

- Sirius não tem um padrão de escolha. – falou uma voz atrás do grupo. As garotas se viraram, e viram que um garoto muito bonito as encarava, vestido de aristocrata. Sorria charmosamente.

- Com licença? – Marlene perguntou e o garoto arregalou os olhos, indignado.

- Estou tão irreconhecível assim?

- Regulus? – Emmeline balbuciou e ele sorriu – O que você fez?

- As meninas da sonserina disseram que eu parecia um velho cansado, então fizeram isso. Bela fantasia, Marlene. Quem é?

- Morgana.

O moreno sorriu, e Marlene sentiu – se corar.

- Sirius é um imbecil. – ela comentou com um sorriso. Regulus olhou para a pista de dança, onde vários casais estavam, e depois para Marlene.

- Ignore meu irmão, ele não merece sua preocupação. Quer dançar?

- Claro! – Marlene respondeu prontamente, olhando de relance para Sirius e Helen. Regulus tomou sua mão e levou – a até o aglomerado de pessoas, e ela sentiu suas mãos envolverem sua cintura, iniciando a dança.

- Vai manter o visual? – Marlene riu, vendo que tudo em Regulus havia mudado, inclusive o cabelo. Ele sorriu.

- Gostou?

- Bastante. – Marlene foi girada, e olhou nos olhos de Regulus. Podia estar no sexto ano, mas era muito bonito.

- Então vou mantê – lo.

Marlene girou novamente, e seu olhar encontrou o de Sirius, que encarava os dois chocado. Sorriu vitoriosa por dentro, e enlaçou o pescoço de Regulus.

- Está bem melhor agora.

- Eu parecia um velho cansado de fato?

- Aham. Vai jogar contra a grifinória?

- Vou, do contrário a sonserina não tem apanhador. Mas não acho que ganharemos, o time de vocês é forte. Além do mais, não conseguirei me concentrar no pomo. – completou ele, lançando um olhar significativo para Marlene.

- Sério? – a garota sorriu, retribuindo o olhar.

- Sim. – Regulus parou de girá – la – Você voa graciosamente bem, Marlene. Parece uma fada.

- Sempre achei que fosse agressiva demais no campo.

- A agressividade humana é bela. – explicou Regulus, um brilho intenso nos olhos quando encarou a morena – Traz o mais mortal de nós.

A música acabou, mas os dois não saíram do lugar. Marlene encarou os orbes prateados de Regulus, e sorriu.

- Você usa muito bem as palavras. Nunca vi Sirius formar frases complexas.

- Ele consegue, só não se importa com isso. Eu, por outro lado, prefiro ceder aos sentimentos o suficiente para colocá – los em palavras.

- Tem razão. Quero dizer, olhe aquela garota que está com ele!

- Não pense nela agora.

Marlene fechou os olhos, e sentiu a respiração de Regulus se aproximar, como uma brisa fria, e subitamente os lábios gelados dele tomaram os seus.

**XXX**

A enfermaria de Hogwarts não estava como Dorcas se lembrava. A luz prateada que deveria entrar pelas janelas estava entrecortada pelas nuvens que cobriam a lua, fazendo o lugar parecer sombrio e triste.

- A lua cheia ainda não acabou. – a garota disse, olhando assustada para James. O garoto olhou pela janela.

- A noite vai ser nublada hoje. Ele estará meio arisco, mas transformado em humano. Remus? – perguntou para a escuridão. Dentre várias camas vazias, uma chamava a atenção, por estar coberta por uma cortina. Os três foram até lá.

- Remus? – Peter chamou, entrando na cortina. Poucos segundos depois, um vulto apareceu.

Dorcas encarou o vulto, e corou ao notar que ele usava apenas uma calça. Quando Remus a viu, tentou escapar e se esconder na cortina, mas foi impedido.

- Remus? – Dorcas chamou novamente, e um suspiro saiu do garoto.

- Ok, você venceu. Eu sou o lobisomem. Pode correr agora. – Remus sentou – se na cama descoberta ao lado, e a garota pode notar, mesmo à fraca luz, que ele tinha várias marcas pelo peito. Aproximou-se lentamente, com medo de que ele se esquivasse.

- Não tenho medo de você.

Remus encarou – a.

- Não quero que tenha medo de mim. Não faria nada com você.

A garota sentou – se ao lado dele, e sentiu Remus estremecer.

- Desculpe pelo Gideon. Ele foi um idiota com você.

- Não tem problema. Sou uma aberração mesmo. Não vou implicar com seu namorado.

- Depois do que aconteceu, ele não é mais meu namorado. Foi ele quem fez? – perguntou ela, apontando para um hematoma recente no peito dele. Remus sorriu tristemente.

- Não sei. São tantas marcas que já esqueci quais são feitas por quem.

- Sinto muito. – Dorcas abraçou – o, e sentiu Remus abraça – la de volta. – Você não me machucou quando podia.

- Não machucaria você. Você é muito... – Remus começou, mas parou no meio da frase. Dorcas sorriu, percebendo a conexão de tudo.

- Você tem algo pra me dizer?

Remus olhou para baixo e suspirou.

- Eu te amo. Não queria que tivesse acontecido isso. É melhor se afastar de mim.

- Me afastar de você? – ela exclamou surpresa. Depois, rindo, se aproximou dele e disse – Ora, não seja idiota. – e pegou sua mão.

- Não tem medo?

- Porque teria medo do meu namorado?


	12. Chapter 12

**O Balaço**

Conforme o segundo jogo da grifinória se aproximava, os treinos se tornavam insuportáveis para Harry, e o garoto achava que não podia ficar pior. James e Fabian não se falavam, apenas trocavam olhares hostis, enquanto o clima entre Sirius e Marlene ficava pior a cada dia, porque um não parava de criticar os namorados do outro. A confiança do time estava enfraquecendo, e quanto Webber, o goleiro, quebrou a perna, James teve de correr para chamar Ron, a contragosto.

A manhã do jogo chegou, e Harry acordou muito cedo, e notou que James já estava sentado com sua cama, completamente vestido.

- Dia, Prongs. Não dormiu bem?

O garoto a princípio não notou o outro, e apenas respondeu em voz alta quando Harry repetiu a pergunta.

- Não dormi, na verdade. Vamos perder. – suspirou ele, segurando a cabeça nas mãos – Estou acabado.

- Somos ótimos! – consolou Harry, mas James não se convenceu, e respondeu irritado:

- Claro que somos ótimos! Fabian não obedece aos esquemas e nem olha na minha cara, e Sirius e Marlene estão à beira de uma luta física! Além do mais, Ron só treinou uma vez conosco, nem sei como ele se sairia num jogo pra valer.

Notando que nada que dissesse iria acalmar James, Harry limitou – se a sorrir encorajadoramente para ele e seguir para o banho. Quando saiu, já com o uniforme do jogo, viu que os outros garotos haviam acordado, e se vestiam em um silêncio tenso e incômodo, até mesmo aqueles que não faziam parte do time.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, o teto estava completamente branco, e Harry viu que começara a nevar. As portas do salão estavam abertas, e os alunos tremiam com o frio que entrava em golfadas para dentro do lugar.

Pelo fato de pertencer ao time da sonserina, Regulus se mantivera afastado de Marlene naquela manhã, coisa que Sirius não demorou a notar:

- Bom – dia, pessoal! – Cumprimentou ele, assim que chegaram à mesa. – Olá, Marlene, Reg... Opa! Tem alguém faltando, não é?

- Cale a boca, Sirius. – Marlene bufou.

- Por quê? Só porque o Reg não está aqui...

- CALEM A BOCA!

O grupo se calou subitamente, todos se virando para a origem do grito. Vermelho e irritado ao lado de Lily, James olhava severamente para Sirius e Marlene.

- Sirius, sei que não gosta do Regulus, mas pare de irritar Marlene. Por favor. – ele suspirou, parecendo exausto. Sirius ficou em silêncio imediatamente, e não disse mais nada até que um grupo de aparência especialmente desagradável apareceu, liderado por um garoto moreno, de olhar maldoso.

- Nervoso, eh, Potter? – falou o garoto, sorrindo debochadamente. Atrás dele, Harry viu Snape sorrir vitorioso, enquanto Sirius e Marlene levantavam bruscamente, puxando as varinhas.

- Caia fora, Avery. – Marlene rosnou, enquanto Sirius empurrava Avery.

- Vamos ver quem vai sorrir quando eu arrebentar a sua cara, idiota.

- Gente... – Ginny começou receosa, mas os dois se limitaram a ameaçar o grupo, andando para o vestiário logo em seguida.

Quando chegaram ao vestiário, em silêncio, Harry notou que James tinha um estranho brilho obsessivo nos olhos, como o garoto já vira em Oliver tantas vezes. Todos se sentaram no banco em frente à lousa de esquemas, e James ajeitou o distintivo de capitão antes de começar:

- Hoje. – ele bateu o punho na mão aberta – É o dia para nós esquecermos tudo. Fabian, sei que me odeia, e também não sou seu fã número um, mas é um dos melhores batedores que já arranjei para esse time, e sei que Avery já tentou beijar Lisa Roxon à força quando você estava namorando ela. Sirius, por mais que deteste Regulus e o namoro dele com Marlene, por favor, se concentre em jogar balaços nos companheiros dele. Lene, tenho certeza que odeia todos eles tanto quanto eu, então é só se concentrar. Somos os melhores, só basta o incentivo. Ron, confio em você para nos defender.

Ao seu lado, Harry viu Ron sorrir, seu rosto colorido de um estranho tom de azul. Quando pegaram as vassouras e seguiram para o campo, James parou em frente a Harry, e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Sei que não preciso falar, mas pegue o pomo. Sei que consegue, porque de algum jeito, Novato, você tem a minha confiança.

Renovados, os grifinórios chegaram ao campo, sendo saudados com vários vivas e exclamações, ecoando em uma balbúrdia ensurdecedora. Harry sentiu um calor inesperado no peito quando a música que a torcida grifinória cantava chegou com clareza para o time:

_EI, EI, EI, Weasley é nosso rei!_

_Protege nossos aros, não deixa a bola entrar_

_EI, EI, EI, Weasley é nosso rei!_

- Como eles conhecem a música? – tremeu Ron, e Sirius olhou para ele, confuso.

- Que música é essa?

- Hermione ensinou ao pessoal, Ron – Ginny sorriu – É a música de Ron. Viu como ele é bom, James?

- Boa música. – sorriu James, encorajador.

- Apertem as mãos! – Madame Hooch disse, e James apertou a mão de Avery, ambos com os olhos estreitos de aversão.

Harry ouviu o apito, e deu um impulso no chão, entrando na névoa branca que era o céu. Ao longe, pode ouvir Mary Mcdonald, irradiando o jogo:

- Grifinória e Sonserina! Um clássico, pela segunda rodada do campeonato, e o vencedor irá para as semifinais! Que música é essa?

Harry se aproximou mais das arquibancadas, a fim de escutar os coros de 'Weasley é nosso rei', mas ao invés disso, outra letra era cantada, adaptada pelos alunos de 1977:

_Grifinória é nosso time!_

_Grifinória é nossa casa!_

_Com todo esse time,_

_Grifinória só arrasa!_

Harry sorriu. Queria chamar a atenção de James para a música, mas a neve tinha aumentado, e ele não conseguia distinguir ninguém além dos borrões vermelhos e verdes. Limitou – se a rondar o campo solitário, e se assustou quando Regulus surgiu ao seu lado.

- Tempo ruim, hein? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Péssimo. Viu alguma coisa? – Harry respondeu, não acreditando que estava tendo essa conversa com o apanhador da sonserina. Um barulho ao longe indicou que algum dos times havia pontuado, mas ele não sabia quem. Quando forçou a vista para ver o placar, um brilho e lampejo dourado passaram na sua frente, sumindo em seguida.

Harry rapidamente acelerou em direção ao brilho, e sentiu Regulus começar a seguí – lo, quase emparelhando.

Aconteceu muito rápido. Num segundo, Harry fechava seus dedos na pequena bola dourada, e no outro ele via Regulus ser lançado para fora da vassoura, acertado com um balaço em seu peito.

Os gritos e vaias da torcida ensurdeceram o garoto, mas ele soltou o pomo e correu para tentar evitar que Regulus caísse no chão. Porém, quando chegou ao chão, viu que era tarde demais. Sirius descia o corpo inerte do irmão para fora da própria vassoura, extremamente pálido.

James desceu da vassoura ao lado de Harry, e o garoto sentiu o abraço do garoto, sorrindo.

- Ganhamos! Caramba, o que houve com Regulus?

Em minutos, toda a equipe da grifinória circulava Regulus, que estava sendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey.

- Não tem um sonserino aqui, ajudando o apanhador. – observou Dorcas, apontando para o time da sonserina. Os jogadores estavam em torno de Madame Hooch, mas em vez que querer saber se Regulus estava vivo, alegavam que o jogo deveria ser cancelado, pois Harry soltara o pomo na tentativa de salvar Regulus.

Revoltados, os grifinórios seguiram Madame Pomfrey até a enfermaria, onde Sirius e James colocaram Regulus, desacordado. O acortinado foi colocado em torno da cama do garoto, e o time limitou – se a esperar do lado de fora, enquanto Madame Pomfrey tentava ver o que havia acontecido.

- Gente mal agradecida... – começou Lily, nervosa. – É o apanhador deles, e os grifinórios que estão aqui. Quem mandou o balaço nele?

- Aposto que foi você, Prewett. Não foi? – rosnou Sirius, e todos viraram na direção dele. O maroto estava pálido e trêmulo, e não parava de lançar olhares tensos na direção do acortinado. O ruivo revirou os olhos.

- Achei que íamos esquecer as diferenças, Black. Não fui eu, até porque estava rondando James quando aconteceu. Amico não parava de lançar balaços na direção dele, e eu tive de rebater quase todos.

- Então só pode ter sido um dos Carrow. – concluiu Hermione, pensativa – Mas porque eles iam querer acertar o próprio apanhador?

- Não interessa agora. – Marlene levantou de onde estava, sentando – se ao lado de Sirius. – O importante é que Regulus saia dessa vivo. Foi pura sorte que Sirius tenha conseguido pegá – lo quando caiu. Não é, Sirius?

- Eles tentaram matar o meu irmão. – Sirius disse ansiosamente, apertando o pulso de Marlene de leve com a mão. – Os sonserinos tentaram matar o meu irmão.

Harry e Ginny se entreolharam, surpresos. Sirius geralmente não chamava Regulus de irmão. Alguns minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey mandou todos embora, alegando que Regulus estava apenas dormindo e precisava de descanso. Resmungando, eles voltaram à torre da grifinória, Marlene e Sirius muito juntos.

Mais tarde, quando todos descansavam perto da lareira, James perguntou:

- Onde vão passar o feriado de Natal?

- Estávamos pensando em passar aqui... – começou Ginny.

- Vamos para a minha casa. – James sugeriu, sorrindo – Meus pais me mandaram uma carta, dizendo que vão convidas uma galera para casa. Meu pai precisa de agitação...

- Os Prewett nos chamaram para a casa deles... – Ron comentou, e Sirius tossiu.

- O que? Desde quando são amigos dos Prewett?

- Ah, eles disseram que nosso sobrenome é o mesmo do cunhado deles, e nos chamaram para conhecê – los...

- Regulus e eu estaremos no apartamento. – Sirius resmungou, e Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Achei que não ia querer ele por perto...

- A situação mudou. – o outro respondeu simplesmente. James revirou os olhos.

- Ótimo. Harry vem comigo, e antes do Natal vamos buscar vocês. Remus, Peter, podem levar os seus pais... Sirius, você hum...

- O dia que eu levar os meus pais na tua casa, pode mandar me prender. – o garoto retrucou, sarcasticamente.

Rindo, James deitou a cabeça no colo de Lily, e fechou os olhos.

- Posso ver como as férias vão ser...

- E eu posso ver como meu irmão está. – Sirius levantou – se, e Harry notou o quão preocupado ele estava. Marlene levantou – se, e os dois saíram da sala comunal até a Ala Hospitalar. Harry notou as mãos deles se roçarem, e se perguntou como Regulus reagiria de soubesse que seu acidente aproximou a namorada e o irmão dele.

* * *

Bom, não preciso dizer, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada pelas reviews! Devido à grande quantidade de comentários para responder por capítulo, eu comecei a responder àqueles que tem um IP aqui no por MP, entõa aqui no fim dos capítulos só estão as respostas daqueles que não tem IP:

badawan: AAAWN! Aqui está a sua resposta, melhor amigo do... mundo. hahahaha, adoro as suas enchidas de ego, badá ;)

Victoria: Obrigada por ter gostado! Quanto ao diário, ele ainda vai ter o seu impacto, viu? Aguarde...

Todos os outros comentários estão respondidos por MP, gente! Obrigada por lerem, e continuem comentando!

xoxo

N.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Bônus II**

**A Enfermaria**

Sirius e Marlene andaram em silêncio pelo colégio, até chegarem à porta da Ala Hospitalar. O lugar estava silencioso, e os dois se aproximaram com cautela da cama de Regulus.

O garoto ainda estava desacordado, mas agora eles podiam ver o que tinha causado o desmaio. Uma grande faixa enrolava o peito dele, com uma mancha vermelha se destacando à pálida luz da noite.

- O balaço acertou o peito dele em cheio. – sussurrou Marlene – Deve ter dado falta de ar, tadinho.

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Sirius ergueu a mão e afastou a franja do irmão mais novo da testa. Notando o gesto carinhoso dele, Marlene sorriu na escuridão.

- No fundo você gosta dele, não?

- O quê? Ah... Sei lá. Não gostava dele, mas ele mudou bastante... – Sirius disse, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Regulus fala muito bem de você. Nunca tinha notado o quanto você podia ser... Melhor.

- Agora não adianta muito, não é? Está com Regulus. – resmungou Sirius, e a sobrancelha de Marlene se ergueu.

- Olha quem fala! Mal consigo falar com você sem a Helen tampar a sua boca com a dela!

Sirius olhou para a morena, completamente indignada, e sorriu.

- Se você não estivesse com Regulus, eu beijaria você.

Marlene deu um passo à frente, inclinando a cabeça até o ouvido dele.

- Se você não estivesse com a Helen, eu acharia que tinha ficado louco.

Num impulso, Sirius sentiu suas mãos envolverem a cintura dela, enquanto levantava. Sentiu a respiração dela acelerar em seus braços, e os olhos se fecharem.

- Tão indefesa... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Marlene suspirou. Ao lado deles, Regulus se moveu levemente, mas nenhum dos dois notou. Sirius ergueu uma das mãos, e segurou o rosto de Marlene, que abriu os olhos.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou quando encarou os olhos cinzentos. O conhecido brilho sarcástico tinha sumido, restando apenas outro brilho, que ela nunca havia visto. O maroto sorriu, mostrando os dentes muito brancos.

- Sirius. Só Sirius.

Marlene enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, e sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito. Seu hálito não era gélido como o de Regulus, e sim caloroso, aconchegante.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Marlene sentiu como se várias borboletas surgissem em seu estômago. Regulus se mexeu novamente. Sirius encarou Marlene, e sentiu as mãos dela descerem de seu pescoço até espalmarem seu peito.

- Você não devia...

- Nem você. – retrucou Sirius, trazendo – a mais para perto pelo pescoço. – Mas quem liga.

Marlene sentiu Sirius envolver seus lábios com os dele, ao mesmo tempo em que a enlaçava nos braços. Sentiu cada músculo dele retesar de encontro ao seu corpo, e aprofundou o beijo.

Regulus abriu os olhos. Por um segundo, sentiu – se confuso. Lembrou – se do acidente, e do jogo. Quando olhou para o teto da Ala Hospitalar, viu que duas sombras se uniam do lado de fora do cortinado que cobria sua cama.

Curioso, ergueu o corpo levemente, gemendo de dor. Ergueu a mão para afastar a cortina, e arregalou os olhos.

Ali, ao seu lado, estavam Sirius e Marlene, aos beijos. Seu coração parou de bater, e as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Viu Sirius enroscar os dedos nos cabelos muito pretos de Marlene, e a garota envolver o rosto de seu irmão com as mãos. Deixou a mão pender, e a cortina se fechou novamente.

Sentiu – se traído, machucado, e ao mesmo tempo uma luz de esclarecimento lhe veio à mente. Sirius amava Marlene. Amava como nunca amou ninguém. Sentiu o coração se dividir entre a raiva e a tristeza, e a visão dos dois aos beijos lhe vieram á cabeça, compreendendo como o irmão se sentia quando o via junto de Marlene.

Fechou os olhos, querendo dormir novamente, morrer, fazer qualquer coisa que tirasse aquilo de sua mente. Mas subitamente, o barulho cessou. As sombras se separaram, e ele pode escutar a voz de Marlene sussurrar.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso, Sirius. Eu... Devo a Regulus uma explicação.

- Tem razão.

- Vou falar com ele, Lene. Acho melhor você ir.

- Mas, Sirius...

- Relaxa. Vá.

A sombra feminina começou a sumir, e Regulus sentiu a cortina de sua cama se abrir. Manteve os olhos fechados, até que escutou o baque surdo de um soco atingir a sua cabeceira.

- Sirius? – abriu os olhos, e viu o irmão encarar o vazio, a expressão de pedra no rosto.

- Está bem? – ele pareceu se assustar ao notar que Regulus havia acordado, e o garoto viu que tremia.

- Estou. Eu vi você e Marlene.

Sirius ergueu o rosto, e arregalou os olhos. Regulus encarou o irmão.

- Reg, eu...

- Sei que a ama.

- Eu não devia...

- Fique com ela.

O espanto se estampou no rosto de Sirius.

- Mas ela...

- Você gosta dela muito mais do que eu, consigo ver isso.

- Me desculpe, irmãozinho.

Regulus sorriu. Não era chamado de irmãozinho desde que eram crianças, ele e Sirius.

- Não tem problema, Sirius.

E pela primeira vez, os dois se abraçaram.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bifurcações de Natal**

Regulus demorou uma semana para sair da enfermaria, e foi recebido com festa quando voltou.

- Está melhor? – Emmeline perguntou quando o garoto sentou – se na mesa grifinória.

- Uhum. Onde estão Sirius e Marlene?

- O que aconteceu entre vocês três? – James perguntou, aproveitando o começo do assunto. Regulus sorriu.

- Sirius e Marlene estão juntos?

Lily acenou com a cabeça.

- Estão. Aliás, nunca vi uma comoção tão grande! Helen faltou a semana toda quando Sirius terminou com ela!

- Os dois não paravam de brigar, não faço ideia do que houve. – Remus disse confuso, mas não disse mais nada quando viu os dois vindo na direção da mesa.

Quando Sirius e Marlene sentaram-se à mesa, Peter limpou a garganta e começou a perguntar:

- Uma semana para o feriado, hein?

- É... – Sirius sorriu. Harry reparou que o padrinho sorria muito mais perto de Marlene, e se perguntou se ele teria a amado até sua morte.

- Antes do Natal vou buscar todos vocês junto com Harry, beleza? – perguntou James. Quando todos sorriram de volta, ele olhou para Lily.

- Avisou seus pais?

- Avisei. Estão ansiosos para saber quem é meu namorado bruxo. Eles são um pouco empolgados com essa história de magia, então ignore.

- Vou adorar conhece – los. Além do mais, Harry aqui vai junto, e sabe dos costumes trouxas, não é, Novato?

Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e Regulus levantou – se.

- Bom, nos vemos mais tarde. Lá vai todo mundo para Transfiguração.

- Acha que vai arranjar muitos problemas na sonserina depois do que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou preocupada. Regulus deu de ombros, olhando para a massa verde esmeralda que andava na direção das salas de aula.

- Soube que eles não estão tão felizes assim comigo. Acham que se eu não tivesse sido lançado para fora da vassoura, eles podiam ganhar. Mas não é verdade, porque antes de eu cair Harry já tinha o pomo na mão...

- Se encherem o saco, é só chamar. – Sirius disse, abraçando o irmão. James e Harry se entreolharam, felizes.

Depois do namoro de James e Lily, Sirius se declarar para Marlene se tornou em pouco tempo o maior motivo de conversas e choros em Hogwarts. Marlene passou quase um mês fugindo de várias garotas, enquanto Sirius tinha de olhar tudo que bebia, depois que Remus havia escutado várias garotas dizendo que haviam preparado poções do amor para ele.

Na altura do último dia de aula ambos já andavam olhando para trás, e James não cansava de rir disso.

- Cara, vocês vão acabar enlouquecendo! Isso sim é engraçado.

- Sem dúvida, são todas malucas. – Regulus concordou, virando os ombros do irmão para frente. – Calma, Sirius, não colocaram arqueiros te seguindo ainda.

- Deus! – Marlene parou ao lado do grupo, ofegante. Lily, que vinha atrás dela, também ofegava cansada.

- As garotas da Lufa – Lufa correram atrás da gente desde a Torre até o primeiro andar! Estão loucas!

Sirius e Marlene se olharam, e todos ficaram em silêncio. Subitamente, uma explosão de risos amenizou o ambiente, e Sirius beijou Marlene.

- Pelo menos amanhã vai estar tudo bem.

**XXX**

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com o coração palpitante, e foi sorrindo que acompanhou seus amigos até o expresso de Hogwarts. Custou um pouco, mas todos se acomodaram em uma única cabine.

- Daqui a uns dois dias eu chego ao apartamento... – Regulus comentou, olhando pela janela pensativo. A paisagem foi mudando, e Sirius acenou com a cabeça.

- Espero você lá, então. Vou arranjar mais uma cama, mas até lá vai ter que dormir no sofá...

- Sua mãe vai ficar louca. – disse Remus, e Regulus deu de ombros.

- Eu ficaria louco se não fosse embora. Só sinto por Kretcher. Gosto dele.

Sirius bufou.

- Esqueça aquele elfo.

- Ele não é só um elfo, Sirius. É meu amigo.

- Alguém quer jogar xadrez? – interrompeu Dorcas, e os irmãos Black pararam de discutir. Remus e Peter se aglomeraram em torno do tabuleiro, enquanto Dorcas e Emmeline jogavam.

Quase na metade da viagem, a mulher gordinha apareceu, vendendo doces, e James e Harry compraram vários doces, distribuindo entre todos. Enquanto Peter devorava um sapo de chocolate atrás do outro, Emmeline começou:

- Se você emagrecesse, Pettigrew, eu ficaria com você.

A cabine inteira se virou para a garota, que encarava Peter, entretida em seus pensamentos. O garoto largou o sapo de chocolate, perdido.

- S – Se eu emagrecesse?

- Uhum. Eu adoraria transformar você... O que você acha?

Harry cutucou Hermione, que estava conversando com Ron ao seu lado.

- O que deu nela?

- Nós que sugerimos.

- Você não é feio, Peter... – concordou Luna, aérea. O garoto olhou para James e Sirius, em busca de socorro.

- Podemos ajudar. – James sorriu.

- Pode acabar de comer, Wormtail. – Remus riu, devolvendo o sapo. Peter relutou um pouco, mas pegou o doce e engoliu.

O restante da viagem foi agitado, porque logo todo o grupo estava num campeonato de xadrez organizado por Dorcas. Ron estava surpreendendo a todos, ganhando partida atrás de partida, enquanto Harry e James se saíam miseravelmente mal, coisa que se tornou motivo de piada para Sirius e Regulus.

- Quer ajuda, James? – o irmão mais novo dizia, enquanto a rainha do maroto era destruída pela torre de Emmeline. – Se quiser eu enfeitiço as peças para jogarem sozinhas...

- Cale a boca, Reg.

- Não é má ideia, Prongs. – riu Sirius, com uma careta.

James pulou do lugar e avançou para cima do outro, gargalhando. A porta da cabine se abriu, e os irmãos Prewett entraram em foco.

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Estamos chegando. Vamos?

Os três se levantaram, pegando suas coisas. Antes de sair, os dois olharam para o grupo, e Gideon disse:

- Nos desculpem por tudo... Boas férias.

James sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Prewett. Mantenha Fabian em forma para as semifinais.

Rindo, o grupo fechou a porta da cabine, e a cabine ficou mais vazia, dando espaço para o todos poderem se trocar (depois da saída de Ron, todos desistiram do xadrez). Pouco tempo depois, o trem freou, e todos desceram.

- Tchau, me desejem sorte. – sussurrou Regulus, saindo de perto deles.

Harry e os outros se amontoaram ao lado de Sirius para ver os pais dele. Harry se lembrava da Sra. Black muito bem, mas vê – la pessoalmente foi chocante.

Era alta, e usava um grande vestido preto de gola alta. Era branca como a neve, e lembrou muito uma das bruxas que matavam princesas trouxas, que Harry ouvia nos contos de fadas.

Oreon Black não era menos branco, embora parecesse muito com Sirius. Tinha uma expressão arrogante e superior, como sua mulher, e seus olhos cinza não carregavam sentimento algum quando notou Sirius observando – os.

- Oi. – Sirius disse, e o homem começou a andar na direção do garoto. Harry sentiu o padrinho congelar no local, e assumir uma postura diferente, formal e respeitosa.

- Sirius. – ele disse, com a voz fria. Sirius inclinou o corpo levemente.

- Papai.

- Sua mãe está perguntando se desistiu de ficar fora de casa.

- Não enquanto a lei lá de casa for a de Voldemort.

- Você devia nos agradecer por não deixar você se misturar com gentalha, garoto.

- Por isso vocês vão cair, Papai. Se não nos misturarmos com os trouxas, nossa raça vai acabar! – Sirius disse, e Harry notou como ele parecia desesperado.

- Claro que não! Sabe muito bem que suas tias já têm várias noivas para você, na França e Itália.

- Não quero noiva nenhuma, Pai, só quero que você perceba no que se meteu!

- Não fale assim comigo, garoto, não sou seu amigo.

- Desculpe. – Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

- Tem namorada?

Sirius acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e Harry temeu que o Sr. Black fosse bater nele ali na plataforma, quando o homem limitou – se a levantar a cabeça do filho com a mão e sorrir sarcástico.

- Quem?

- Marlene Mckinnon.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, e Harry viu o olhar de cobiça dele percorrer o grupo, parando em Marlene, que se encolhera, intimidada.

- Uma Mckinnon... Sua mãe vai ficar orgulhosa. Adeus. – E virou as costas, andando na direção da Sra. Black, que segurava Regulus pelos ombros.

Quando os três aparataram, Sirius relaxou, e Harry notou que ele olhava com tristeza para o lugar onde os pais estavam.

- Vamos? – James perguntou, e Sirius se moveu.

- Tomara que Reg consiga escapar. Meus pais ficariam furiosos.

- Eu vi isso.

- Desculpe, Lene. Meu pai é um pouco... Louco por genealogia.

- Marlene! – chamou uma voz, e Harry viu uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos negros e encaracolados, acenar para o grupo.

- Mãe, vem aqui!

A mulher se aproximou deles, e após abraçar e beijar Marlene, fez o mesmo a James, sorrindo.

- Martha me contou, querido. Parabéns, a você e Lily, não é, querida?

Lily corou levemente, e abraçou a mulher. Marlene sussurrou algo para a mãe, e logo em seguida ela ergueu a cabeça para Sirius.

- Olha só, se não é o famoso Sirius.

Sirius encarou a mulher, assustado.

- Olá, Sra. Mckinnon.

- Pode me chamar de Lorraine. É um Black, não é? Já vi esse rosto antes.

- Sou.

- É, imaginei. É igual ao seu pai, Sirius. Mark vai ficar irritado.

- Quem é... – Harry começou, e James o interrompeu.

- Pai da Lene. Ele detesta famílias conservadoras. Vai conhecer.

Enquanto a mãe de Marlene interrogava Sirius sobre sua família, o grupo foi se dissipando aos poucos. Quando as duas Mckinnon finalmente foram embora, Sirius suspirou e olhou os dois.

- Estou ferrado. Bom, vou indo. Dê um beijo na sua mãe por mim, Prongs. – ele se despediu, e aparatou.

- Sirius já...

- Passou no teste nas férias. – James suspirou. – Vamos ter que esperar.

Os dois se sentaram perto da plataforma, e puderam ver vários alunos saindo dela com seus pais. Harry não sabia quanto tempo haviam esperado, até que James levantou – se, sorrindo.

- Mãe! Pai!

Vindo na direção deles, vinha a mulher que Harry havia visto no primeiro dia dele em 1977, acompanhada de um homem de cabelos grisalhos e óculos redondos. Usava shorts, e Harry pode ver que seus joelhos eram ossudos como os seus. Parecia abatido, e Harry lembrou – se de que ele estava doente. Mesmo assim, deu um abraço enérgico em James.

- Meu garoto! Onde está a primeira dama?

- Já foi, papai. No Natal vai conhecer. Esse aqui é Harry. Harry, essa é minha mãe, Martha, e meu pai, Allan.

Harry abraçou os avós e começou a arrastar o malão para fora da estação.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Bônus III**

**Gringotes**

- Jimmy, Harry! – chamou uma voz gentil. Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, e o rosto borrado da Sra. Potter apareceu, sorrindo e colocando os óculos no rosto dele.

- Bom – dia, Sra. Potter. – Harry sorriu, olhando para James, que acordava lentamente em sua cama do outro lado do quarto. Haviam ficado a noite toda estudando esquemas de quadribol, e quando olhou no relógio, viu que já passava do meio dia.

- Hoje vamos até o Beco Diagonal para pegar as coisas da festa, meninos. – disse Sra. Potter, saindo do quarto.

- Vamos descer...

Harry e James foram até a cozinha, onde os Potter já tomavam café. Quando James sentou, o Sr. Potter pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e entregou:

- Jimmy, Sirius voltou a morar com os Black? Chegou uma carta com o brasão deles...

Por um momento, Harry e James se entreolharam, tensos, mas quando ele abriu a carta, viu que a letra rebuscada de Regulus era diferente.

_Meus Caros,_

_Acabo de deixar a casa de meus pais, seguindo em direção ao apartamento, e espero que estejam bem. Deixei uma carta de despedida aos meus pais, mas não revelei meu destino. Espero que tudo corra bem. Nos vemos no natal._

_R.A.B_

Quando acabaram de ler, comeram o bacon silenciosamente para depois voltarem ao quarto para trocar de roupa. Harry se perguntou que espécie de transporte mágico os pais de James usariam, e ficou surpreso quando viu o pai do maroto pegar as chaves de um carro, e mandar todos o seguirem para a garagem.

- Um carro? – Harry perguntou quando todos entraram no veículo. James fez sinal para que ficasse quieto, mas antes que Harry puxasse algum outro assunto, viu Sr. Potter sorrir para ele, trambolhando os dedos no volante.

- Esta belezinha aqui. – disse ele, orgulhoso – É mágica. Carros trouxas correm. Este aqui voa.

- É um carro voador?

Harry viu James apertar os cintos quando seu pai ligou o carro, e entoa Harry entendeu que não era voar no sentido literal.

O carro acelerou pela estrada de terra que ligava o vilarejo à rodovia, e embora estivesse um pouco assustado com a velocidade impressionante do carro, Harry sorriu ao ver o velocímetro ir ao máximo antes mesmo que ele pudesse perguntar a James o quão bom motorista seu pai era.

O caldeirão furado, ao contrário da Londres que Harry viu no caminho, estava do mesmo jeito. Quando o grupo entrou no lugar, viram dois vultos numa mesa do canto, bebendo e conversando, sorrirem para eles.

- Sirius! Regulus!

Os dois irmãos se levantaram, sendo cumprimentados pelos Potter e depois abraçados por Harry e James.

- Você conseguiu! Lemos a carta...

- Felizmente. Claro, minha mãe deve ter ficado possessa... Mas não podia continuar mais. É divertido morar com Sirius, ele me leva nos lugares.

- É os porque não seu cozinhar. – Sirius revirou os olhos, e Regulus sorriu.

- Mesmo assim. Acho que nunca bebi tanto.

- Vamos deixar vocês conversando. – a Sra. Potter sorriu, e depois bagunçou os cabelos do filho. – Jimmy, precisa avisar quando o restante vai chegar, sim?

Os dois foram embora, e os quatro se sentaram à mesa que os irmãos dividiam.

- Aliás. – Regulus sorriu, tirando um pacote do bolso – Estou com a chave.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Não tinha se lembrado da horcrux, e muito menos que Regulus estava com a chave.

- Vamos? – perguntou ansiosamente.

- Não devíamos esperar os outros?

- Temos a chave! Vamos logo...

Os quatro seguiram até Gringotes, e Regulus tomou a dianteira do grupo. O grande salão principal do lugar estava abarrotado de gente, e os garotos demoraram a encontrar um duende que pudesse atendê – los.

A princípio, a chave dos Lestrange causou suspeita nele, mas logo Harry não acreditava na sorte de estar dentro do carrinho, chacoalhando em direção ao cofre.

A viagem foi longa, pois as antigas famílias bruxas detinham cofres nos últimos corredores do banco, e quando chegaram e abriram o cofre, uma camada fina de poeira cobria o chão, bem como pedaços de terra queimados. Harry estremeceu quando viu os tratadores de dragões segurarem um grande espécime longe deles.

- Eis o cofre dos Lestrange. – sussurrou Regulus maliciosamente, entrando no grande buraco, cheio de moedas de ouro, prata e cobre empilhadas por todo o lugar.

Dentre todo o brilho dos objetos de valor, Sirius encontrou um pequeno caderno preto, mais bem conservado do que Harry se lembrava. James colocou – o no bolso, e os quatro saíram do cofre em direção ao carrinho.

Já no saguão do banco Sirius pediu para ver o caderno, e folheou suas páginas.

- Mas não tem nada escrito!

- Se você escrever, ele responde. – Harry explicou, cerrando os olhos quando a claridade do ar livre atingiu o grupo. Ajeitando seus cachecóis, eles saíram pelo Beco, prontos para comemorar o natal com muito mais sossego e, segundo Sirius, estilo.

* * *

Bom, esse foi um capítulo bônus com jeito de capítulo normal, só para dar a introdução de como serão essas férias de Natal, claro. Em breve vou postar mais capítulos (estou livre! aulas acabaram \o) então aguardem ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Buscando os Melhores**

Conforme a festa de Natal se aproximava, Harry começou a sentir uma agitação maior com a perspectiva de buscar os amigos, dos quais sentia muita falta. Como os dentes do basilisco estavam no malão de Hermione, ele e James decidiram deixar o diário guardado para que ninguém ficasse tentado a mexer nele.

Na manhã do dia anterior à festa, os dois garotos acordaram cedo e desceram para tomar café e planejar qual seria a ''rota'' de busca daquele dia.

- Bom – dia, mamãe. – James bocejou assim que chegou à cozinha, que já estava cheia de um cheiro delicioso, que Harry logo identificou como a comida que seria servida.

- Olá, querido! Harry, preparei os biscoitos para você...

Harry sorriu. Com o tempo se acostumara com o carinho especial que a Sra. Potter tinha por James e seus amigos, e não censurou Sirius por gostar tanto dela. Todo dia de manhã, sem falta, ela preparava biscoitos de chocolate para ele, depois de saber que gostava muito deles, além de um bom sanduíche de bacon com ovos para James. Harry, que nunca experimentara nada parecido até mesmo na casa dos Weasley, sentia um aperto no peito quando pensava que o feriado de natal iria acabar, juntamente com aqueles mimos especiais.

- Vamos começar pela casa dos Prewett – Planejou James, enquanto comiam – Mas eles não vão seguir conosco, porque Hermione precisa destruir o diário com os dentes. Depois vou buscar Peter na casa dele enquanto você segue até uma vila próxima dali, onde Frank mora com a mãe dele, Dona Augusta. Depois de Peter, Frank, Alice e Neville estiverem aqui, nós dois seguimos para Londres, até o apartamento de Sirius e Regulus.

- Ok. Sirius vai trazer os presentes, certo?

- Aham. Todo mundo enviou os presentes para lá. Só espero que Sirius não tenha aberto todos...

Quando acabaram de comer, deram adeus para a Sra. Potter e entraram, um a um, na lareira. Harry grudou os cotovelos no corpo quando sentiu os braços roçarem na parede de tijolos, enquanto um barulho de vozes se tornava cada vez mais alto.

Quando finalmente parou, saiu da lareira e parou ao lado de James, contemplando, abismado, a casa dos Prewett.

O espaço era grande, mas estava tomado de gente. Os garotos foram recebidos por Ginny, que trazia um menino pequeno no colo.

- James! Harry! – sorriu ela, dando um beijo na bochecha deles. Quando se afastou, percebeu o olhar indagador dos garotos para o menino em seu colo, e explicou, sorrindo:

- Este é Charlie, Harry. Charlie, diga oi para o Tio Harry, sim?

Harry sentiu o queixo cair quando olhou para o menino de cabelos muito ruivos que mordia um dragão de pelúcia e olhava para ele, sem conseguir imaginar como ele poderia se tornar o irmão mais velho de Ginny. Não achou que poderia se surpreender mais quando outro menino, um pouco mais velho que o que Ginny segurava irrompeu na sala, indo se aninhar junto de Ginny.

- Prima, diz pro Tio Gideon parar de assustar a gente com história de monstro?

Paciente, Ginny se abaixou e puxou o menininho para junto dela, gritando em seguida:

- Gideon, para com isso, idiota! Depois o Bill não dorme e eu me ferro! Esqueceu que a Molly não pode ficar sem dormir, imbecil?

Gideon entrou na sala rindo.

- Eu não tenho culpa! Só estava querendo...

- GIDEON! VEM AQUI, PORCARIA! – gritou Fabian ao longe – MOLLY QUER DESCER AS ESCADAS, E EU NÃO VOU LEVITAR NINGUÉM PRA BAIXO!

- Onde está Arthur?

- No trabalho, dã. – Ron entrou na sala carregando uns brinquedos nos braços. – Hey, Harry, James, como estão?

Os dois se entreolharam, sem entender nada daquela confusão.

- Esta aqui é...

- A casa da vovó Prewett. – riu Ginny, bagunçando os cabelos de Bill - É assim mesmo. A vovó e o vovô estão viajando, então convidaram Molly e Arthur para ficar aqui e cuidar de Fabian e Gideon. Mas quem está cuidando da Molly somos nós mesmos. Ela está grávida. – completou ela com uma piscadela.

A porta da sala se abriu novamente, e Fabian e Gideon entraram, cada um segurando um braço de uma mulher ruiva muito bonita, que ostentava um barrigão enorme. Harry e Ginny se entreolharam, e ele sorriu ao ver Molly Weasley, quase vinte anos mais nova, entrar e sorrir para eles.

- Oi! Vocês devem ser os amigos de Fabian e Gideon, certo? Ah, desculpem o incômodo, mas sabem, é difícil carregar dois bebês de uma vez só! Só espero que um deles seja menina... Arthur e eu queremos tanto uma garotinha...

Ajudava pelos irmãos, ela sentou –se numa poltrona e estendeu os braços.

- Charlie, querido, venha cá com a mamãe... Ginny, obrigada pela ajuda com os meninos, fico tão feliz de poder ter uma mulher me ajudando... Bill e Charlie gostam tanto de você, fico impressionada!

A ruiva sorriu sem jeito, enquanto Ron limpava a garganta.

- É uma pena, Molly... Porque eles vieram chamar a gente... Vou chamar Hermione...

O sorriso no rosto da mulher se desmanchou.

- Vou senti falta de vocês... Onde está Hermione, falando nela?

- Está estudando lá em cima. – Ginny revirou os olhos. – Ela não cansa nunca!

- Com licença... – Harry levantou – se e seguir Ron.

- Peça para Hermione levar os dentes. Achamos o diário.

Os olhos do amigo se arregalaram, e ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto corria escada acima. Aliviado, Harry voltou para a sala, quase tropeçando em Bill, que corria na direção de Charlie.

- Bom, me prometam que voltaremos a nos ver. – Molly sorriu, e Ginny a abraçou.

- Nós prometemos. Tenha certeza de que ainda vai nos ver, Molly.

Ron e Hermione chegaram, e abraçaram Molly. Hermione foi a primeira a usar a lareira para ir à Casa dos Potter, sendo seguida por Ginny. Antes de entrar na lareira, Ron deu um sorriso amarelo e abaixou – se na altura de Charlie.

- Bom, tchau, Charlie... Se um dia você tiver um irmão mais novo que... Acidentalmente te fizer quebrar a perna, por favor não brigue com ele, e nem o pendure pelos tornozelos para fora da janela, sim?

Harry sorriu para o amigo, que piscou para ele.

- Casa dos Potter! – gritou ele, para depois desaparecer. James olhou confuso para Harry, mas não disse nada. Após de despedirem dos Prewett, os dois garotos pegaram a lareira e seguiram cada um para um lado.

Harry saiu um pouco tonto na sala de estar dos Longbotton, e ficou aliviado ao ver que não havia confusão nenhuma. Alice, Frank e Neville o esperavam conversando animados, sob o olhar atento da Sra. Longbotton. Quando entrou no lugar, a mulher andou austeramente para ele, lhe estendendo a mão.

- Olá, você deve ser o amigo de Frank. – sorriu ela. – Querido, pegue suas malas... As de Alice também, menino, seja um cavalheiro, por favor.

- Bom, vocês vão de lareira até a casa dos Potter, ok? – instruiu ele, indicando a lareira com a mão. – Eu vou encontrar com James daqui a pouco, mas vocês podem seguir sem a gente.

Acenando com a cabeça, os três foram até a lareira, e em poucos minutos tinham sumido. Um estalo foi ouvido, e James aparatou ao lado dele, acompanhado de um homem gordinho sorridente.

- Obrigado, Sr. Pettigrew! – agradeceu James, e o homem desapareceu. – Vamos, Novato?

Os dois refizeram o caminho até a lareira, e Harry começou a se perguntar se a tontura das viagens por Rede Flu algum dia passariam. Um vento frio bateu em seu rosto, e ele abriu os olhos.

Estava numa sala acinzentada cheia de pacotes coloridos, que Harry reconheceu como os presentes. O garoto saiu da lareira, e viu James e Regulus empacotarem todos os quadrados coloridos dentro de um saco maior.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou ao ver a expressão aborrecida de James. O maroto apenas balançou a cabeça e fechou mais ainda a cara quando Sirius entrou.

Harry, ao olhar para o padrinho, notou o que deixara James tão irritado. Enquanto esperava Regulus e James fecharem o saco com os presentes, Sirius puxou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu.

- O que está fazendo? – Harry perguntou, levantando – se e tirando o objeto da mão dele.

- Sei lá, deu vontade.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Não faça mais isso.

- Não adianta, Novato. – falou James, irritado. – Eu disse pra ele não fazer mais.

- Acha que os pais da Lene vão adorar ver você fumar? – Harry disse secamente, e sorriu para James quando Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Esqueci! – e apagou o cigarro. – Ok, não faço mais. Só fumei dois até agora...

Vitorioso, James entregou o saco para Regulus e disse:

- Você e Sirius levam pra minha casa, ok?

Os dois irmãos pegaram cada um numa das extremidades do saco e aparataram (Sirius ajudou Regulus). Quando os dois desapareceram, James sorriu para Harry:

- Obrigado, Novato. Não tinha pensado em ameaçar com os pais da Lene. Falando em pais, agora vem a casa da Lily...

- Quer ir sozinho? – Harry perguntou inseguro. James arregalou os olhos.

- Não! Quero dizer, não estou com medo, sabe. É só... Não conheço nada de trouxas, preciso que você me dê cobertura... Não precisa ir se não quiser também, claro...

- Tudo bem, Prongs. Eu vou.

- Obrigado. Não sei como te agradeço e...

- Só cale a boca e não faça besteira na frente do Sr. E Sra. Evans, ok?

Harry foi até a lareira e acendeu – a com a varinha, sendo seguido por James. Quando entrou na lareira, Harry notou que o maroto tremia levemente, e parecia começar a suar.

- Tem certeza que a lareira deles está na rede?

- O que? Ah, sim, está sim. Meu pai ligou pra uns amigos dele no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos e ele arranjou.

- Ok. Espero você lá.

E a última visão que ele teve de James foi uma rápida passada das mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes, antes de desaparecer em direção à casa de Lily.

* * *

Aqui está, outro capítulo! Bom, antes de dar uma de louca agradecida, vou responder as (ou "A" no caso) review de não - usuário (o restante eu respondi por MP, galera!)

Badawan: Cara, você é exagerado, dã ;P Só porque pegou no manuscrito hahahahaha. Vou sentir saudades essas férias, sinceramente!

Bom, agora vamos ao agradecimento coletivo....

Quando comecei 1977, achei que as pessoas achariam a história meio manjada (sabe, aquele lance de Harry + James e Lily e mimimi) e fiquei muito, muito orgulhosa mesmo de como a fic evoluiu, chegando a 78 reviews! Imagina, gente, nunca sequer sonhei em ter uma fanfic tão... comentada!

Quero que todos vocês que comentaram, ou até mesmo leram e não comentaram, saibam que eu me sinto cada vez mais inspirada a escrever e continuar a história, porque vejo que tem gente curtindo o que eu escrevo, e que só atualizo com essa frequência que vocês veem pra poder agradar a galera que lê (e também porque eu simplesmente amo escrever *-*) com o seu apoio :)

Obrigada mesmo por tudo, e esperem os próximos capítulos daqui a pouco tempo (valeu, férias) ^^

Beijos, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo :D

N.


	17. Chapter 17

**Os Evans**

Quando Harry saiu da lareira, um raio ruivo correu em sua direção e enlaçou seu pescoço alegremente, abraçando – o com força.

- Oi, Harry! Onde está James? – Lily sorriu para ele, e antes que ela pudesse olhar para trás dele, James saiu da lareira, espanando as cinzas das vestes.

- O – onde estão seus pais?

Lily indicou o sofá com um movimento com a mão, e antes de sair da sala de estar piscou para os meninos e disse:

- Meu pai não tem um revólver, James. Pare de gaguejar.

Quando se viram sozinhos, Harry levantou – se e foi até o console da lareira, onde vários porta retratos coloridos se intercalavam com enfeites de natal.

- O que é um revólver? – perguntou James se levantando também. – Pelas meias de Merlin!

Harry virou – se assustado para James, mas se tranquilizou quando viu que o maroto tinha ficado assustado com as fotografias. Elas retratavam Lily pequena junto de uma menina loura e magricela, e embora a visão da tia em várias épocas diferentes tivesse de fato surpreendido Harry, ele logo notou que o que assustara James foi o fato das fotos estarem ali, paradas.

- Elas estão estragadas? – perguntou ele, cutucando o rosto de Lily com o dedo. – Não se mexem, que coisa mais esquisita...

- Fotos trouxas não se mexem, James.

- O quê? Elas só ficam aí... Paradas? Que absurdo, será que eles não...

Mas o que eles não fizeram Harry nunca soube, porque a porta da sala de abriu, fazendo os dois correrem para o sofá novamente.

O Sr. Evans entrou primeiro, sorridente e com os olhos verdes faiscando de curiosidade. Seus cabelos eram louros e ralos, mas Harry pode ver de onde tanto ele como Lily herdaram o nariz.

- Olá! – cumprimentou o homem, feliz. Harry sentiu James descontrair um pouco ao lado dele.

- Oi, Sr. Evans. Sou J – James Potter, e este é meu amigo Harry.

- Oi, Sr. Evans. – cumprimentou Harry sorrindo. O homem sentou – se na frente deles, e encarou os garotos.

- Minha esposa está tirando biscoitos do forno, rapazes. Então, James, estuda em Hogwarts com Lily, não é?

- Sim, Senhor.

- Hum... E é bom aluno?

- Sou. Quero dizer, sou monitor – chefe junto de Lily... Tenho de ter boas notas para manter o distintivo.

- Oh, é monitor – chefe também? Foi assim que se conheceram?

- De certa forma. Estudamos na mesma casa.

- Casa?

- É, somos da mesma casa, grifinória.

- Oh, esse grupo em que dividem os alunos! Sim, sim... E os seus pais, garoto, o que fazem?

- Bom, os dois são aposentados na verdade... Eram aurores.

- Aurores...

Percebendo que James não iria encontrar um equivalente trouxa para aurores nem que ficasse a tarde toda pensando, Harry decidiu ajudar o amigo.

- É uma espécie de polícia, Sr. Evans. – explicou rapidamente, dando um tapa em James antes que ele perguntasse o que é polícia.

- Oh! E no seu mundo a polícia ganha bem? Que bom... Então, vamos para a sua casa no Natal, não é? Onde mora?

- Bom, a mansão dos Potter fica no campo...

- Mansão? – uma voz fina disse, e Harry virou a cabeça rapidamente. Parada na porta, escoltada por uma Lily extremamente aborrecida estava Petunia, no auge de sua juventude. A garota encarou James por um minuto, e depois pareceu perceber que devia ter uma razão para estar ali.

- Oh, papai! Preciso de uma ajuda com os convites.

- Mas, querida, sua mãe...

- Mamãe está ocupada fazendo biscoitos. – Petunia fez um muxoxo de aborrecimento.

Um pouco desconcertado, o Sr. Evans levantou – se e chamou Lily. A ruiva parecia realmente aborrecida quando entrou na sala e sentou – se com eles.

- Desculpem toda essa confusão. É que Petunia vai casar com a rolha de po... Quero dizer, Petunia vai casar, e não consegue fazer nada sozinha. – completou ela, revirando os olhos.

Algum tempo depois, uma mulher ruiva com uma bandeja de biscoitos chegou e sorridente se sentou com eles.

- Aqui estão. Lily querida, qual deles é James?

- Este aqui, mamãe. O outro se chama Harry.

Harry sorriu para a Sra. Evans, e a mulher lhe lançou um olhar atento.

- Oh, são irmãos?

Harry arregalou os olhos, tentando parecer extremamente surpreso.

- Oh, não! Nós? Não, Sra. Evans. Somos só... Amigos.

A mulher levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse mais nada. Ofereceu os biscoitos para os garotos, e começou a perguntar:

- Como chegamos à sua casa, James?

- Oh, levaremos vocês, fiquem tranqüilos. Meus pais vão passar aqui antes da festa, então é só ficarem prontos.

O pai de Lily voltou para a sala, e sentou – se ao lado da mulher, pegando um biscoito.

- Então, James. O que quer fazer quando terminar a escola?

James ficou subitamente ereto ao lado de Harry, e falou com um pouco mais de dureza na voz quando respondeu:

- Quero seguir a carreira dos meus pais, Senhor.

- E caso se casarem...

- Pai! – interrompeu Lily, corando. O Sr. Evans revirou os olhos.

- Só uma hipótese, querida. Então, se vocês por acaso se casarem... Um... Como é? Aror... . Ganha bem?

Lily enterrou o rosto nas mãos, e James sorriu confiante.

- Bom, na maioria das vezes não. Mas como sou filho de aurores é bem provável que ganhe mais... Além do mais, meus pais me deixarão uma herança considerável.

O homem sorriu.

- Então não vejo porque vocês não namorarem. Acho que agora vão levar minha menina...

Harry sorriu.

- Acho que teremos de ir sim, Sr. Evans. Vamos, Lil?

Os três se levantaram, e Harry pegou o malão de Lily, enquanto os outros dois se despediam. Antes de ir embora, a Sra. Evans chegou perto de Harry e o olhou.

- Eu tenho certeza de que conheço você, garoto. Esses olhos não me enganam. Feliz Natal, querido. – e o abraçou.

Harry sorriu entre os braços da mulher, e depois entrou na lareira. Quando finalmente saiu na casa dos Potter, viu que Marlene, Remus, Dorcas, Emmeline e Luna haviam chegado sozinhos, e se sentiu aliviado de não precisar ir a lugar algum buscar mais ninguém.

- Hey, que bom que chegaram! – Ginny sorriu, e depois baixou a voz. – Hermione está lá em cima, pronta para destruir aquela... Coisa.

Todos subiram até o quarto de hóspedes, onde Hermione e o diário estavam, e encontraram a menina mexendo no caderno preto.

- Oh, que bom que vieram! Eu não quero fazer isso...

Harry deu um passo à frente, mas Regulus segurou sua mão.

- Posso?

Harry parou se perguntando se seria seguro, mas acenou com a cabeça. Decidido, Regulus foi até a escrivaninha onde o diário estava e pegou o dente, pronto para atacar o objeto, quando palavras começaram a se formar em tinta preta nas páginas.

- Regulus, fure o livro! – falou Remus, desesperado. O garoto, ainda com o dente erguido, se inclinou na direção do livro e leu.

Então, como se tivesse sido hipnotizado, Regulus olhou para o dente e virou a ponta para o próprio peito.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ron & Hermione**

- REGULUS, VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO? – gritou Sirius, avançando para o irmão e tirando o dente de suas mãos. Embora Sirius fosse realmente forte e tivesse derrubado Regulus, ele apenas se ergueu do chão tranquilamente. Harry pegou o diário, e viu que Ginny parecia prestes a chorar.

- O que ele leu nessa porcaria? – Sirius segurava o dente firmemente contra o corpo, como se temesse que o objeto chegasse perto do irmão novamente.

Harry abriu o diário na primeira página, e começou a ler.

- _Olá, Regulus Black. Porque tenta me deter? Sabe muito bem que é seu destino me seguir. Pense no que a sua mãe acha de você trair a família! Justo você, o filho perfeito dela... Seu irmão é um caso perdido, ela diz. Mas você não é... Porque tem que ser assim? A maioria preferiria a morte a desapontar toda a família. Você é assim?_

Horrorizadas, as garotas se afastaram deles, e James tirou o caderno da mão de Harry.

- Esse cara é maluco. Sirius, me dá esse dente e vamos acabar com isso.

Mas o outro maroto não soltou o dente. Seus olhos se arregalaram de cólera, e ele andou raivoso até James, tirando o diário da mão dele.

- Esse idiota... – começou ele, abrindo o diário no meio – Pensa que vai matar... – Ergueu o dente. – O meu irmão.

E com um rosnado, Sirius trespassou o caderno negro com o dente, fazendo com que a tinta começasse a vazar das páginas, inundando sua roupa e o tapete. Um ponto brilhante familiar saiu do diário, e a sombra do jovem Riddle olhou para todos com raiva, soltando um grito agourento.

Quando o barulho finalmente cessou, Regulus saiu do estado de transe, piscando atordoado.

- O que houve?

Quando viu Sirius no chão, correu para tentar ajudá – lo, mas o maroto já estava se levantando com o restante do diário nas mãos.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou a Regulus, que acenou com a cabeça. Sirius suspirou aliviado, e se jogou na cama.

- Não faça mais isso comigo, Reg. Jogue fora. – e jogou o diário para James.

Quando todos desceram para a cozinha, encontraram Sra. Potter preocupada, pronta para servir um lanche.

- O que foi aquele grito, querido? – perguntou a mulher cautelosamente, e Harry notou que havia um quê de orgulho em sua voz.

- Lembra daquele problema que eu comentei, mamãe?

- Você contou? – Hermione se surpreendeu, e a Sra. Potter sorriu para ela.

- Querida, lutei contra as artes das trevas por toda a minha vida. Mesmo que meu filho tentasse me esconder que está ajudando vocês a procurar tais objetos ele não conseguiria. Sou do tempo em que Grindewauld atacava búlgaros toda hora.

- A senhora lutou contra Grindewauld? – Frank exclamou empolgadamente. Ela sentou – se junto deles e se serviu de chá.

- Não posso dizer que lutei de verdade contra ele, mas ajudei muita gente a escapar enquanto Dumbledore não cuidava dele. Mas enfim, acho que agora não é hora para velhas histórias de guerra, sim? Quem quer ir comigo ao Beco Diagonal buscar os sorvetes e logros que comprei?

A agitação na mesa começou instantaneamente, varrendo o problema com o diário da mente deles. Sirius, porém, se manteve sério e pensativo durante o lanche, e não falou nada até todos chegarem ao Beco Diagonal, quando puxou Harry e James para um canto.

- Novato, qual é a próxima coisa que precisamos buscar?

- Não existe uma ordem, Sirius. Destruímos duas horcruxes de seis...

- Acha que Ele poderia ter escondido alguma na Travessa do Tranco? – interrompeu James, acompanhando o pensamento do amigo. Harry tentou lembrar – se de alguma menção ao lugar, e um flash de um jovem Tom Riddle trabalhando na Borgin & Burkes lhe veio.

- Pode. Mas nunca conseguiríamos entrar na Borgin. Os vendedores sabem reconhecer alguém... Que não queira matar ninguém. A essa altura, todos já devem saber que Regulus saiu de casa também, então esse disfarce acabou.

- Meus pais são amigos do Borgin. – Sirius deu um de seus sorrisos que deixavam Harry receoso.

- Não entendo o que isso pode ter a ver com...

- Marlene! – chamou o maroto, e Marlene virou – se do grupo, caminhando na direção deles.

- O que foi? Vamos logo, a Sra. Potter disse que encomendou uns cinco bolos nos Fortescue.

- Olha só: eu e Marlene podemos tomar poções do envelhecimento, nos vestir como meus pais e então entrar no Borgin, revistar e depois ir embora! Genial!

- Ótima ideia, Padfoot. – ironizou James. – Só tem um pequeno problema. Eu não sei você, mas eu não ando com um kit de poções no bolso.

- Lily! – Harry sorriu. – Ok, Sirius, gostei do seu plano.

- Ficou louco? – Marlene começou, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Lily faz a poção, e antes da festa de ano novo nós vamos para o Borgin, que tal?

Os quatro concordaram, e enquanto recomeçavam a andar para alcançar os outros, James sussurrou para Harry.

- Não acredito que concordou com isso.

- Sirius está tentando manter Regulus longe das horcruxes, Prongs. – Harry explicou, preocupado. – Não percebe? Ele quer destruir as horcruxes sem ninguém perceber.

Um suspiro de incredulidade foi ouvido, mas Harry não ligou. Achava que pelo menos desta vez o plano de Sirius daria certo, mas antes precisava convencer Lily de fazer a poção, o que na opinião dele seria a tarefa mais difícil.

**XXX**

Perto do horário da festa começar, os Potter aparataram até a casa dos Evans para buscar os pais de Lily, deixando James e Sirius encarregados de receber os outros convidados.

Surpreendentemente, Lily havia concordado em preparar a poção em parceria com Hermione, após Harry explicar que Regulus não poderia ser arriscado mais uma vez, e estavam cozinhando o líquido azulado lentamente quando Harry entrou.

- Com licença...

Lily, que usava um vestido verde para combinar com os olhos, sorriu para ele.

- O Professor Slughorn devia ver isso! – exclamou ela, feliz.

- Onde está Hermione?

- Boa pergunta... Ela e Ron estavam discutindo agora há pouco...

Harry revirou os olhos e correu em direção ao quarto de Hermione. Quando chegou perto da porta, escutou os gritos de Ron:

- Será que eu sempre tenho de ser o errado? Será que você não pensou que talvez, uma única vez, eu estou certo?

- Ron, eu não entendo você! Estou tentando ficar perto de você, e não te ofender ou coisa assim!

- Eu também quero ficar perto de você, será que não entende? Mas você... Sei lá! Parece superior sempre, a mais inteligente. – a voz de Ron abaixou um pouco, e Harry chegou mais perto da porta. – Eu... Eu gosto de você, Hermione. De verdade.

- Ron, eu...

Um suspiro foi ouvido, juntamente do rangido da cama sob o peso de alguém. A voz de Hermione, antes quase chorosa, agora ficava feliz.

- Confesse que ficou com ciúmes de Viktor.

- O quê? Eu confesso meus sentimentos e você só quer lembrar daquele idiota?

- OH, Ron! – gritou ela, e Harry escutou a voz sufocada de Ron.

- Você é completamente maluca.

Rindo, Harry desceu as escadas para ajudar os amigos, com um sentimento de que, se não corresse para falar com Ginny, seria o único a comemorar sozinho a queda de Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 19

**Feliz Natal**

Não demorou muito, o restante dos convidados começou a chegar. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter não conseguiam sair de perto dos Evans, que sufocavam o casal de perguntas sobre o mundo bruxo, e Harry notou que os grupos se separavam facilmente pela casa, conversando e rindo muito alto.

Andou por entre várias pessoas até achar os amigos, que se reuniram na sala para escutar música e conversar, e viu que Ron segurava a mão de Hermione firmemente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Dou um prêmio para quem conseguir falar com todo mundo dessa festa. – anunciou assim que chegou, arrancando risos de todos.

- Eu dou um prêmio para quem conseguir fazer o Olho – Tonto Moody soltar uma gargalhada. – James completou, imitando o olhar paranóico característico. Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito com a menção de Olho – Tonto, mas disfarçou com um sorriso enquanto sentava – se no sofá.

- Os pais da Lily estão enchendo a Sra. Potter de perguntas que está até engraçado. – riu Peter, trazendo um canapé de alface nas mãos. Harry notou que suas calças estavam folgadas, como se ele tivesse parado de comer tanto nos últimos dias, e se perguntou se era tudo por causa de Emmeline.

- Oh, céus! – exclamou Lily, levantando – se e puxando James consigo. – Vamos salvar seus pais dos meus, Jim, por favor.

Enquanto os dois deixavam a sala, o restante do grupo caiu na gargalhada. Surpreendentemente animado, Remus puxou Dorcas para dançar, fazendo Harry perguntar a Sirius:

- O que vocês colocaram na "água" dele?

- Whisky de fogo. – riu Sirius. – Mas não comente nada. Remus é fraco pra beber. Vai ser hilário quando ele começar a beijar a Dorcas, espere só.

Harry riu e acompanhou enquanto todos se levantavam para dançar, sentindo um pouco de ciúme quando Regulus chamou Ginny para a pista. Estava quase convidando a menina para trocar de par quando a porta da frente da mansão de abriu, revelando os Mckinnon.

O Sr. Mckinnon usava uma longa casaca, e ostentava uma Sra. Mckinnon muito bonita, com um vestido azul noite de festa. Acompanhando o casal estava o irmão de Marlene, de terno, e outra garota que Harry não conhecia.

Marlene, que estava dançando com Emmeline no meio dos amigos parou imediatamente para receber os pais, e voltou para a sala carregando a menina a tiracolo.

- Gente! – chamou ela, sorridente. A garota, que se parecia muito com Marlene exceto pela pele bronzeada e os cabelos muito cacheados, corou timidamente quando os olhos do grupo se voltaram atentamente para ela.

Curioso, Remus riu e perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Essa é minha prima Amelie, que veio da França passar uns dias conosco. Mas relaxem que ela fala inglês quase perfeitamente.

Todos deram alô para a nova companheira, mas Harry reparou que Regulus manteve os olhos fixos na nova menina, e não se surpreendeu quando ele foi até ela sedutoramente, beijando as costas da mão dela.

- Bonsoir, madame.

Amelie sorriu, e com um leve sotaque francês respondeu:

- Seu francês é muito bom...

- Regulus. Regulus Black. Gostaria? – Regulus apontou para a pista de dança, que agora era embalada por uma música forte de violoncelos. A garota sorriu e aceitou o convite.

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha quando viu o irmão pondo a mão em torno da cintura fina da prima de Marlene, e comentou com a namorada:

- Você fez de propósito?

- Mais ou menos. – disse ela astutamente – Eu estava com saudades de Amelie de qualquer modo, mas convidei – a porque me senti mal por ter deixado Regulus sozinho. Achei que fossem se dar bem, e não errei. Está frio nessa época do ano...

- Quer um whisky? – Sirius perguntou rapidamente, revirando os olhos. – Vou buscar. Harry, vem comigo?

Harry acenou com a cabeça e acompanhou o maroto para fora do lugar, indo em direção à cozinha. Quando passaram pelo grupo formado pelos Evans e pelos Mckinnon, o Sr. Mckinnon lançou um olhar furioso a Sirius, como se o maroto fosse o pior inimigo que ele já teve na vida.

Sirius e Harry se entreolharam confusos, e quando chegaram à cozinha, Sirius desabafou:

- Vou falar com o Senhor Mckinnon.

- Por quê? Sabe que ele te detesta.

- Por isso! Eu não fiz nada pra ele, além de namorar a Lene, claro. Mas não é razão para ele me odiar! Vou pegar um whisky extra e levar pro cara, vamos ver o que ele fala.

Harry achou a ideia pouco válida, mas não disse nada quando saíram da cozinha, e tampouco falou qualquer outra coisa quando os dois se separaram e Sirius seguiu na direção do pai de Marlene, que por um milagre se encontrava sozinho num canto.

- O que você quer, Black? – perguntou ele secamente. Sirius notou que ele já carregava um copo de whisky na mão, e lhe estendeu o outro que segurava.

- Gostaria de falar com o senhor.

Meio a contragosto, o homem o seguiu para fora da casa, e os dois se sentaram nas cadeiras que a Sra. Potter havia colocado no jardim. Vendo que já tinha um segundo copo de whisky na mão, o Sr. Mckinnon virou o restante do whisky antigo na boca, e colocou o copo no chão, pronto para beber o próximo.

- O que você quer afinal, garoto?

- O que o senhor tem contra mim, Senhor Mckinnon?

Surpreso, ele fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Pode me chamar de Mark, garoto. Eu não tenho nada contra você. É só que você me lembra alguém que eu gostaria de apagar da minha mente.

- Quem?

- Oreon Black.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Meu pai? Você conheceu meu pai?

Os olhos de Mark Mckinnon se estreitaram, e sua voz saiu carregada de amargura quando disse:

- Ah, conheci... Estudávamos juntos. Ele na sonserina e eu na corvinal, sabe. Todo mundo tentou me avisar que ele era galanteador... Mas eu não ligava...Nos conhecemos no quarto ano.

- Mas meu pai ficou noivo da minha mãe no sexto ano.

- Ele detestava a sua mãe. Era a garota mais irritante da sonserina, a Walburga. Eu gostava de Lorraine ainda, e o baile dos formandos estava chegando. Seu pai ia com a sua mãe, mas eu mal sabia que ele estava com uma garota.

Sirius viu o home cuspir no chão, e a Sra. Mckinnon arregalar os olhos pela janela da casa, e correr para fora.

- Mark, o que está fazendo? – gritou ela, pálida. O homem olhou para ela e soltou um riso sarcástico.

- Contando para o menino Black do seu pequeno "affair" com o pai dele, Lorraine. Ou melhor, como ele chamava você? Lola?

A mulher ficou ainda mais branca, e Sirius por um instante pensou que fosse desmaiar.

- Eu... Ele gostava de mim, Mark. Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

- Não sei... Tudo o que eu sei é que Walburga me chamou furiosa para ver você e ele se beijando no corredor, Lorraine.

- Oreon me amava, Mark. Era meu amigo, e sempre se sentiu culpado pelo que houve. Mas você é teimoso, e não quis ouvir a explicação.

Sirius paralisou, em choque. Olhou para a Sra. Mckinnon, que olhava do marido para Sirius em choque.

- Olha, Sra. Mckinnon... Eu não tenho nada a ver com...

- Sabe, Sirius? – comentou ela, furiosa – Eu não me importo de você ficar com a minha filha. Confiei em seu pai, e ele não me desapontou. E confio em você, porque minha filha o ama.

- Ele é igualzinho ao pai. – rosnou Mark – Eu já ouvi das suas histórias, moleque. As meninas o adoram, não é?

- As meninas também adoravam Oreon, Mark, e ele gostava de uma única pessoa. – Lorraine retrucou friamente.

- VOCÊ! – Mark gritou, em desespero. – ELE AMAVA VOCÊ. Eu...

- É. – a mulher gritou de volta, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Estava prestes a chorar de verdade quando Regulus chegou correndo.

- Sirius! Você não sabe quem está aqui!

- Quem?

- Papai e Mamãe.

- QUEM? – Sirius repetiu, incrédulo. – Eles vieram nos buscar ou coisa assim?

- Não sei. Só sei que estão ali na frente, conversando com uns funcionários do ministério.

Sirius olhou preocupado para os Mckinnon, mas Lorraine já estava recomposta, e Mark parecia estar sonolento pela bebida, porque parara de gritar e se escorou na cadeira.

- Vão ficar bem?

Lorraine olhou para Mark, que começou a roncar, e depois sorriu para ele.

- Vou. Mark dormiu, não acorda até amanhã. Vamos?

Os três entraram, e Sirius teve seu braço segurado pela mãe de Marlene, que o encarava séria.

- Marlene não sabe disso. Por favor...

- Fique tranquila, senhora Mckinnon. Ela não vai saber nunca.

A mulher sorriu e depois beijou a bochecha dele.

- Obrigada.

Sirius foi até a entrada, e viu seus amigos encararem Regulus e ele assustados quando os Black se dirigiram aos dois.

- Boa noite.

- Olá, mamãe, papai. – os dois falaram em conjunto.

- Viemos buscar você, Regulus. – anunciou Walburga com altivez.

- Desculpe, mamãe, mas eu não vou.

Lorraine e os Potter começaram a se aproximar da confusão, e Oreon falou, com a voz fria e séria:

- Eu te disse que não adiantaria. Vamos embora, Walburga.

Sirius, que achava que o pai arrastaria os dois para casa, se surpreendeu ao vê – lo revirar os olhos e se virar para deixar a casa, mas Walburga o deteve.

- Ele é o único menino que nos resta, Oreon! Vai deixar o nosso Regulus seguir os passos do irmão dele?

- O seu Regulus, quer dizer. – retrucou o homem no mesmo tom baixo e letal. – Se o garoto quiser ficar, que fique. Vamos embora.

A mulher fitou o marido furiosa e depois olhou em volta, notando os Potter e a Sra. Mckinnon os encarando. Quando viu Lorraine, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela falou num tom sarcástico.

- Olha quem está aqui, Oreon! Sua namoradinha de colégio!

Oreon ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Lorraine. Sirius encarou o pai, e viu que um leve sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Cale a boca, Walburga. Se quer arrumar um escândalo, vá gritar com Kretcher.

Sirius virou – se para a mãe, que ficou muito vermelha e foi até o marido, dando lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Fique então, se quiser. – Walburga disse num tom letal para Oreon, e aparatou. O homem revirou os olhos novamente e tocou o rosto onde levara o tapa. Sirius e Regulus se entreolharam, temerosos, mas o temor se transformou em choque quando o pai fez algo que nunca acharam que faria. Contou uma piada.

- Bom, parece que alguém aqui vai ter de dormir com os elfos hoje. – ironizou ele, rindo levemente.

- Pai... – Regulus começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Fique tranquilo. Não queria voltar mesmo. Sinceramente, moleque, você escolheu uma péssima hora para fugir de casa. Sua mãe é um inferno sem ter mais ninguém para amolar.

- Quer dormir no apartamento do tio Alphard? Tenho as chaves...

- Pode ficar aqui também. – ofereceu a mãe de James.

Oreon sorriu simpaticamente para ela, surpreendendo todos novamente.

- Não, obrigado. Mas agradeço as chaves, Sirius.

Sirius sorriu um pouco sem jeito para o pai, e puxou as chaves do bolso.

- Tome aqui. Vai ficar só por hoje.

Oreon encarou o filho, pensativo, e depois suspirou.

- Gostaria de ficar mais...

Regulus sorriu animadamente, e começou a puxar o pai para a sala. Subitamente, todo o grupo que estava espiando voltou correndo para o sofá enquanto os dois Black entravam no lugar, acompanhados de um Sirius extremamente confuso.

- Porque não larga a mamãe? – perguntou Regulus. – Ela te chutou para fora de casa, não foi? Fique com a gente! Sirius e eu vamos adorar, não é, Sirius?

Sirius pode sentir todos os olhares se voltarem para ele, e pensou em como seria viver com seu pai. Nunca conversava com ele! Diante do olhar suplicante de Regulus, não teve outra escolha se não aceitar, e os gritos do irmão menos ecoaram em sua mente por quase cinco minutos. Quando Regulus saiu correndo para contar a Sra. Potter que seu pai iria morar com eles, Lorraine entrou.

- Incomodo algum momento? – perguntou, tímida. Oreon virou – se rapidamente para a mulher, seu semblante se tornando gradualmente menos frio.

- De jeito nenhum. Onde está Mark e a varinha dele? Não consigo ter uma conversa de dois minutos com você há quase vinte anos sem que ele me ameace!

- Está dormindo. Bebeu demais.

- Sempre foi fraco. Lembro quando ele encheu a cara no quinto ano e começou a rir na cara do professor Binns...

Lorraine começou a rir.

- Não é! Acho que ele até acelerou a morte do coitado!

Sirius e Regulus se sentaram junto dos outros, e Marlene rapidamente perguntou:

- É verdade o que a sua mãe disse, Sirius?

Sirius olhou para seu pai e Lorraine conversando, e não teve outra resposta.

- Aham. Os dois se dão bem.

Atrás deles, Oreon sorriu para Lorraine.

- Vou deixar Walburga...

- Oreon, não posso. Aliás, não podemos. Seu filho namora Marlene.

O homem olhou para Sirius.

- Tem razão. É hora de deixar os dois, certo? Só me deixe fazer uma última coisa? – Oreon baixou a voz, se aproximando dela lentamente.

- O que?

E com um último suspiro, ele tomou os lábios de Lorraine nos seus, sentindo – se com dezessete anos outra vez.


	20. Chapter 20

**Borgin & Burkes**

_Caros Viajantes,_

_Há uns dias atrás, minha curiosidade me levou ao pequeno vilarejo de Little Hangleton, onde a família de Tom Riddle morou por alguns anos. Curiosamente, entre as ruínas da antiga mansão dos Riddle, tive a felicidade de encontrar o que talvez seja outro dos objetos que procuram: um anel._

_Certamente conheço sobre magia negra avançada, e procurei em vários locais por algo que me pudesse ser útil para sua destruição, a fim de ajudá – los na derrota de Voldemort, mas não encontrei. Se caso os senhores não tiverem encontrado algo para a destruição daqueles que vocês já têm, aconselho algum objeto forjado por duendes, ou algo tão venenoso que impeça os objetos de se regenerarem. _

_Mando juntamente com esta mensagem o anel que encontrei, a fim de que o destruam. _

_Um Feliz Natal para todos e os espero em Hogwarts para o começo do trimestre._

_Albus Dumbledore_

A carta de Dumbledore chegara cedo na manhã após o natal, e Harry a leu em voz alta para todos que se amontoaram próximos ao caldeirão em que Lily fazia a poção para ouvir. Por mais que todos estivessem empolgados com a chegada da nova horcrux (a qual James e Harry destruíram assim que chegou, para evitar confusão), o silêncio foi inevitável quando Sirius e Marlene entraram.

- Bom – dia. – Marlene disse, embora Harry achasse desnecessário o cumprimento. Tanto ela quanto Sirius tinham claros sinais de não terem dormido à noite, e os garotos não podiam culpá – los.

- Lene, vem aqui, amiga. – disseram Lily e Alice, e Marlene foi até as amigas, se aconchegando perto delas.

- Achei que vocês tivessem entendido, cara. – James falou num tom preocupado quando Sirius se escorou na parede.

- Eu entendi, James. – Marlene sussurrou – Mas fiquei triste pela minha mãe. Meu pai é um cara legal, e ela me disse que gostava dele. Mas se os Black tivessem deixado Oreon escolher...

- Você e Sirius seriam irmãos? – perguntou Frank, abismado.

- Provavelmente. – Sirius resmungou, e depois suspirou – É uma história bacana e coisa e tal, mas depois de ouvir meu pai contar tudo isso, me deu a impressão de que ele meio que se via em mim...

- E queria que você vivesse por ele? – Hermione sugeriu, usando uma colher para encher alguns frascos de poção.

- É. Mas, eu não sei se eu quero.

- Esqueçam isso. – Ginny disse, se juntando a Lily e Alice para afagar Marlene. – São histórias antigas. Seu pai só se sente culpado, Sirius, por ter passado tanto tempo sem olhar pra você, e agora quer se redimir contando um pouco da história dele.

- E a minha mãe, Gin? – Marlene se libertou do abraço das garotas e engatinhou na direção de Sirius.

- Se coloque no lugar dela, Lene. – disse Hermione – Ficou nostálgica, só isso. Vai ver, nenhum deles vai tocar mais nesse assunto. Ainda querem ir? A poção está pronta...

- Só um segundo, ok? – Sirius se levantou e puxou Marlene consigo. Os dois seguiram para fora, e deram de cara com Dorcas.

- Oi! Acho que perdi algumas coisinhas, não?

- Onde você tava?

- Remus está meio ruinzinho...

Na porta do banheiro defronte se escutou um barulho alto de alguém vomitando, e Dorcas deu uma risadinha.

- Eu sabia que a empolgação de ontem à noite era fajuta! Foi você, Sirius?

- James ajudou. – Sirius riu.

- Bom, eu agradeço. Foi tão divertido! Mas acho que Remus não curtiu muito...

- Depois eu me acerto com ele.

- Beleza. Vou lá pra dentro me atualizar.

Se despediram de Dorcas e Sirius levou Marlene para um quarto próximo, sentando a garota na cama.

- Marlene. – Sirius se aproximou dela, dando um beijo em sua boca. – Eu amo você. Não me interessa se meu pai amava a sua mãe, não me interessa se seu pai odeia o meu, nem nada disso. Eu amava você antes de saber de tudo isso, e ainda amo agora que já sei.

- O que vai acontecer, Sirius? – Marlene suspirou, recostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Com a gente? Nada. Já te disse, não me interessa essa história. Por mim, seguimos em frente juntos e vamos encontrar essa horcrux ou seja lá o nome que tem. Concorda?

Marlene encarou o rosto do namorado, numa rara expressão séria, e depois o beijou.

- Vou tentar. Vai morar com o seu pai?

- Vou, ou Regulus vai me atormentar pra sempre por não ter tentado me aproximar dele agora que mamãe está fora.

- Ela vai matar vocês.

- Talvez tente, mas ela já está tão louca que depois de um tempo não vai nem notar a falta de meu pai. Falando nele, hora de uma poção.

Marlene se levantou junto de Sirius, e os dois entraram decididos na sala, fazendo os murmúrios sobre eles pararem.

- Depois tiramos uma soneca. Lily, me dá a poção.

Surpresos com a reviravolta, Lily estendeu dois frascos de poção para Sirius e Marlene, que viraram o conteúdo na boca. Enquanto envelhecia, Sirius olhou em volta.

- Onde está Regulus?

- Com Amelie, no jardim. – Emmeline sorriu – São tão bonitinhos juntos que não tive coragem de interromper a conversa.

Sirius revirou os olhos, fazendo James, Peter e Frank gargalharem alto.

- O que foi?

- Cara, você fez igual ao seu pai ontem à noite. – riu James – Está perfeito o disfarce.

Ao lado dele, Marlene prendia os cabelos num coque apertado, para parecer mais com Walburga.

- Acha que engano assim? – perguntou ela depois. Sirius analisou a garota.

- Engana sim. Só mude a expressão. Minha mãe tem cara de bosta.

Rindo, os dois deram as mãos e se despediram dos outros.

- Se encontrarem algo com o brasão de uma casa de Hogwarts, tragam. – Harry avisou, antes que os dois aparatassem, direto para a Travessa do Tranco.

Quando o lugar apareceu diante deles e a horrível sensação de sufocamento desapareceu, Marlene olhou para Sirius e os dois começaram a andar pelo lugar, se surpreendendo com a quantidade de pessoas mal encaradas que os cumprimentavam com reverências.

- Estamos perdidos? – ela perguntou após alguns minutos, mas Sirius negou com a cabeça e apontou para a vitrine sinistra da Borgin & Burkes.

Os dois abriram a porta e entraram na loja sorrateiramente. Marlene começou a olhar as estantes, enquanto Sirius ia na direção do balcão quando um homem chegou, surpreendendo aos dois.

- Olá, Senhor Black. – sussurrou o homem. – O que procura?

Sirius olhou o homem de cima a baixo, e procurou lembrar – se de como soava o pai. Com a voz fria, tentou soar o mais indiferente possível.

- Estou à procura de uma relíquia para um parente, e imaginei que pudesse ter aqui...

- Uma relíquia? Que tipo de relíquia?

- É um amigo colecionador. Ele é de certa forma fascinado por Hogwarts... E estaria se perguntando se você não teria o que ele precisa...

O velho arregalou os olhos de cobiça.

- Acho que sei o que quer... Bom, se seu amigo não se interessa pela procedência, tenho uma taça valiosa aqui. Encontrei – a esses dias, escondida no porão, olha só!

- Traga a taça. – Marlene ordenou na voz seca de Walburga. Ansioso, o homem correu para dentro, e Sirius respirou aliviado.

- Será que é a taça?

- Não sei, mas ele vai cobrar uma fortuna.

- Não tem problema. A Sra. Potter disse para tirar dinheiro do cofre dela.

- Sério?

- Aham. Ela disse que se ajudar a derrotar Voldemort, ela ajuda.

- Você disse...

- Dane – se o nome. Ai, lá vem ele...

Borgin apareceu atrás do balcão novamente, dessa vez carregando uma bela taça com um emblema gravado.

- Olhe aqui, Senhor. É o emblema de Hufflepuff! Verdadeiro, claro, não vendo nada falso aqui.

Sirius pegou a taça e a analisou por um segundo. Depois, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e anotou um número.

- Mande retirar a quantia deste cofre, Borgin. Nada de abusos, ou meu amigo ficará um pouco... Aborrecido.

O velho fez uma reverência um pouco exagerada e recolheu o pergaminho.

- Ah, claro, claro... Bom dia para os senhores...

Tensos, Sirius e Marlene guardaram a taça e saíram do lugar. Quando se juntaram para aparatar, Sirius beijou as costas da mão de Marlene.

- Ótimo time, nós dois.

Marlene sorriu.

- Acho que alguém enfeitiçou você, Sirius.

O maroto limitou – se a rir, e os dois aparataram.

- E aí, onde está? – perguntou Ron assim que viu os dois chegarem. Os amigos estavam todos reunidos na sala (Sirius teve vontade de rir quando viu que Regulus e Amelie estavam num canto, abraçados), e quando ele estendeu a taça , a animação foi geral.

- Você conseguiu! – exclamava Hermione, feliz. – Vocês conseguiram!

Neville e Frank chegaram correndo com um dente, e Luna interviu antes que eles pudessem atacar o objeto:

- Neville, afaste os zonzóbulos da cabeça antes de matar a horcrux...

Ignorando o comentário, os dois Longbotton fincaram o dente na taça, e outro grito foi ouvido, seguido de um flash de luz forte. Quando puderam enxergar, a taça havia se partido no meio. Harry deixou – se cair numa poltrona, aliviado.

- Agora só faltam duas. Graças a Dumbledore... e a vocês. Obrigado.

- Ah, estamos fazendo isso por nós também, não é? – falou Lily, sorrindo. – Podemos estar salvando as nossas vidas!

- É, vai saber o que esse louco poderia fazer com a gente. – James abraçou Lily, e Harry por um segundo quis esquecer a responsabilidade e abraçar os dois, mas se controlou.

- É. Vocês podem estar se salvando com isso, James. Com certeza.

* * *

N/a: Aqui! Outro capítulo! Bom, eu atrasei um pouco (tá, muito) em responder as reviews, mas aqui estão as respostas:

**lissa potter****:** obrigada por ter comentado, e espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos novos :)

**Fernanda:** Bom, foram várias reviews (obrigada!) então... Quando ao James ser apanhador, eu também achava que era (tanto que em outras fanfics minhas ele era retratado como apanhador) mas depois de uma pesquisa bem básica em entrevistas da J.K tive a total surpresa de ver que ela negou isso, e disse que ele era artilheiro (embora jogasse muito bem em todas as posições) e então eu coloquei assim na fic... Eu também odeio nomes traduzidos (bom, isso é meio óbvio já que eu não traduzo na fanfic, mas enfim). Quem sabe um dia eu consiga escrever algo tão bom quanto a Jk, naõ é? hahahaha, obrigada mesmo pelo elogio ;D O cap 18 foi curto mesmo, mas é porque ele era meio que a ''continuação'' do 17, e eu queria dedicar um capítulo inteiro só para a festa de natal. Aqui estão mais capítulos!

**Asuen Alexa:** Pronto, mais um cap! Obrigada!

**Heloisa:** Obrigada! Atualizadíssima, espero que tenha gostado dos caps novos :)

**Nina Rickman:** Bom, acho que a maioria dos agradecimentos eu mandei por IP, mas vou dizer que é bem provável que o Sev apareça mais para frente, no fim, porque ele tem seus amigos especiais da sonserina, certo? hahaha. Obrigada!

**Layla black:** Eu me esforço para fazer sentido (também não curto aquelas viagens que não fazem sentido algum, então sai pesquisando). E cá está o próximo capítulo, espero que goste! Beijo!

E um muito obrigada a todos que leram mesmo sem comentar... Mal acredito que a fic passou de 100 reviews *-* Muito obrigada mesmo :D Em breve, novos caps.

xoxo

N.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Bônus IV**

**A Rosa **

Enquanto todos combinavam a festa de ano novo e comemoravam as horcruxes destruídas, Regulus tomou a mão de Amelie e ambos seguiram para o jardim.

O que um dia fora grama verde e quente estava agora muito branca e fria, e os dois se aconchegaram nos casacos para afastar o frio enquanto andavam até a única árvore existente no quintal dos Potter.

- Remus ficou com pena de Sirius. – Regulus comentou, distraído. – Meio que perdoou ele e James terem colocado whisky na água dele.

- Foi tão engraçado na hora daquele tango! – riu Amelie, sendo acompanhada por Regulus. Os dois riram durante alguns minutos, mas subitamente Regulus parou, ficando sério e triste.

- Você tem mesmo de ir embora? – perguntou, encarando a moça nos olhos. Amelie baixou a cabeça.

- Sim. Por mais que adore visitar meus tios, meu lugar é na França, Reg. Mas vou te escrever, podemos continuar em contato!

- Claro...

Vendo o semblante triste do garoto, Amelie sentou – se de frente para ele, arrepiando os seus cabelos com as mãos.

- Fique tranquilo, Reg. Nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você, mon cher.

Regulus respirou profundamente, e depois puxou a varinha das vestes.

- Quero que fique com uma coisa.

- Achei que não pudesse fazer mágicas fora da escola...

- Este lugar é impregnado de magia. Ninguém vai reparar.

Com as mãos, Regulus juntos um monte de neve em sua frente, e depois o tocou com a varinha, murmurando um feitiço.

A neve começou a se modelar e cristalizar, até formar uma bela rosa prateada, brilhante mesmo à luz do dia. Conjurando um cordão de ouro, Regulus prendeu o pingente recém feito e entregou para Amelie.

- Isto é seu, para que não se esqueça de mim.

A menina afastou a trança que usava no cabelo e se virou de costas.

- Coloque pra mim.

Trêmulo, Regulus passou o colar pelo pescoço dela, imaginando como Sirius agiria naquele tipo de situação. Se eu a beijar agora, pensou ele, ela me bateria?

Mas antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, Amelie se virou outra vez para ele e se aproximou até seus narizes roçarem um no outro.

- Você tem um coração quente para um Black gelado.

Regulus sorriu, e deixou seus lábios avançarem um pouco.

- Talvez só tenha meu coração aquecido porque alguém o fez assim.

- Você diz palavras bonitas, Regulus. – Amelie se aproximou mais, encostando os lábios levemente nos dele.

- As palavras são vagas, Amelie, querida. O que vale mesmo são as metáforas escondidas nelas. A minha metáfora é você.

Regulus sentiu os braços da garota enlaçarem seu pescoço, e seu coração ganhou um compasso quando uniu finalmente seus lábios no dela, fazendo – o esquecer Marlene pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Quando se separaram, Regulus e Amelie sorriram um para o outro, e uma salva de palmas estrondosa foi ouvida. Corando fortemente, os dois se viraram para ver todos os amigos, encapotados por causa do frio, aplaudirem e assoviarem.

Regulus revirou os olhos divertido e Sirius o pegou para um abraço.

- Agora sim, você é meu irmão! Espere até papai saber disso.

- Você vai mesmo tentar se dar bem com ele?

- Porque não me daria? – sussurrou Sirius no ouvido do irmão – Ele acaba de me dar o presente de natal mais irado da minha vida.

Curioso, Regulus acompanhou o grupo até os jardins da frente, onde Oreon esperava com uma motocicleta negra reluzente, pronta para usar.

- Alguém quer uma carona? Tenho mais duas dessas, garotos.

E pela primeira vez na sua vida inteira, Regulus pode olhar seu pai e irmão e sorrir, como gostaria de passar a vida sorrindo.

* * *

Capítulo bônus hipercurto! Falta de tempo e vontade de postar :)

Coments serão respondidos (exceto aqueles que respondo por MP) no capítulo pra valer :D Mas continuem comentando!

xoxo

N.


	22. Chapter 22

**1978**

Houve muita discussão acerca de como seria a festa de ano novo, já que estavam todos exaustos da celebração de natal. Lily convidaria os pais novamente, mas alertou a todos que mais pessoas viriam.

- Minha irmã vai trazer o noivo dela... – resmungou Lily a todos, revirando os olhos.

- Ora, vamos, Lil. Não pode ser ruim **assim**. – Emmeline tentou confortar a amiga.

- É sim. – suspirou a garota desanimada – Minha irmã me detesta.

- Eu também detestava o Regulus. – Sirius comentou, olhando para o irmão mais novo que se encolhia um pouco desanimado num canto. Amelie havia ido embora para a França no dia anterior, e desde então Regulus podia ser visto se arrastando de lugar em lugar atrás dos amigos, ou mandando carta após carta para ela. – Mas agora não detesto mais...

- É, mas eu não sei o motivo pelo qual ela me odeia, Sirius. Tem medo de mim, me chama de aberração.

James abraçou a namorada por trás.

- Relaxe. Vamos recebê – la normalmente, e se ela arranjar confusão, eu defendo você. Até porque é apenas um jantar, ela não consegue arruinar tudo.

- O pai do Sirius vem. – Luna comentou vagamente, e Marlene concordou com a cabeça.

- É! Com o Sr. Black aqui, ela não vai ter coragem nem de abrir a boca.

- Isso lá é verdade. – Sirius riu – Eu estou me acostumando a falar diretamente com ele, imagino como ela vai se sentir.

- Não pode ser ruim assim. – Dorcas sorriu, e Harry suspirou.

- Ah, é sim. Você não imagina como são os dois juntos e...

O garoto calou – se instantaneamente, e Lily olhou confusa para ele.

- Você nunca viu Vernon e Petunia juntos, Harry. Como sabe...

- Ele deve conhecê – los do futuro. Não é, Harry? – Remus perguntou, curioso. O garoto olhou para Ginny, que deu de ombros, sem poder fazer nada.

- Mais ou menos... Hum... Falando em conhecer pessoas, quando vamos procurar a próxima horcrux?

O grupo olhou para ele desconfiado, mas ninguém disse nada, entretidos em decidir quem iria buscar a horcrux que, segundo Harry, ficava numa caverna no mar.

Quando, naquela noite, Oreon chegou, Sirius e Regulus saíram do grupo para cumprimentá – lo, coisa que Regulus justificou como um exercício para Sirius, fazendo todos rirem.

- Oi, pai. – os dois disseram, e Oreon sorriu para eles.

- Boa noite, garotos. Como estão?

- Hum... – Sirius resmungou. Regulus deu uma cotovelada no irmão e deu de ombros.

- Mais ou menos... Mamãe não disse nada ainda?

- Ah, não. Ela notou que eu não voltaria para a casa, então se mudou para a casa da irmã dela, Druella.

- Mamãe liberou a casa? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo, e Oreon acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim. Claro, deve ter amaldiçoado desde a porta até as janelas, mas saiu. Druella me mandou uma carta avisando, e disse que Walburga realmente saiu dos eixos. Como se eu não soubesse disso. – completou ele sarcasticamente.

- Vai voltar para lá?

- Acho que não. A não ser que eu queira correr o risco de morrer assim que entrar. Disse que está mais ou menos, Reg. É por causa da garota Amelie?

Regulus corou fortemente.

- Está tão na cara?

- Na verdade nem tanto, mas eu não tomo nada por coincidência, e você ficou deprimido depois que ela foi embora. Boa noite, Martha, como está? – cumprimentou ele, assim que a Sra. Potter chegou.

- Ah, olá, Oreon. – cumprimentou ela, surpresa. – Vamos entrando...

Sirius e Regulus voltaram para junto dos amigos.

- Eu estou surpresa, Sirius. – Emmeline riu, olhando para o Sr. Black. – Sempre achei que além de bonitão, o seu pai era super antipático!

- Eu também, mas era mesmo a minha mãe que o deixava irritado. – Regulus justificou – Sem ela, ninguém fica obrigando – o a fazer o que não quer, sabe.

- Agora que ele foi embora, é mais livre. – Sirius comentou distraidamente. - Disse que quer sair com a gente no verão. Não conhecia esse lado punk do meu pai.

Todos começaram a rir, e a campainha dos Potter tocou.

- Ai ai, lá vamos nós. – Lily disse quando ouviu a Sra. Potter chamá – la para cumprimentar seus pais. Minutos depois ela retornou, avisando da chegada dos Lupin e trazendo consigo Petunia e outro cara, muito gordo, mas sem os bigodes que Harry lembrava.

- Não sei por que está me trazendo aqui. – Petunia resmungou aborrecida, sentando – se com Vernon no sofá e encarando todos com nojo. – Aqui só tem os seus amigos esquisitos.

- Cale a boca, Petunia. – Lily disse rispidamente, e depois sorriu para a porta.

Harry não conhecera os pais de Remus, e teve uma pontada de pena quando os viu. O Senhor Lupin era parecido com Remus, exceto pelos cabelos pretos, e a Senhora Lupin era uma mulher muito magra e de ar inteligente. Apesar de terem sorrisos estampados no rosto, ambos aparentavam um cansaço gigantesco, e suas roupas de segunda mão denunciavam sua clara falta de dinheiro. Lily pelo jeito era conhecida dos dois, pois se levantou e abraçou os dois.

- Olá! Como vocês estão?

- Bem, querida. – a mãe de Remus sorriu para Lily, e depois estendeu os braços para o filho. – Oh, Remus querido, como estão as coisas?

Remus foi abraçar a mãe, e chamou Dorcas para apresentá – la aos pais. Os dois deixaram a sala depois de cumprimentar a garota, e Alice comentou:

- Oh, Remus, seus pais são tão...

- Eu sei. Pobres.

- Não, bobão! Eles são... Parecidos com você. O jantar vai sair?

- Alice, você me surpreende. – riu Marlene – Peter devia dizer isso.

De um canto, Peter suspirou.

- Estou de dieta, Lene.

- Coitado, vai ter uma crise de abstinência. – Regulus riu descontraidamente. Emmeline olhou para o moreno com censura.

- Eu acho que se ele continuar a seguir a dieta, vai ficar no ponto, né Peter?

- S – Sim. – Wormtail corou fortemente, e James deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Quando voltarmos a Hogwarts você pode fazer o treino físico com o time, Peter. O exercício vai te fazer bem.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o garoto, sorrindo. Harry riu junto com os outros quando Sirius completou, numa voz de falsete:

- Oh! Meu Deus! James Potter, saia da frente, eu preciso ver Pettigrew sem camisa agora!

- A competição é acirrada. – Ron continuou a graça.

- Não sei nem como o time vai me receber de volta... – Regulus começou, mas Sirius interrompeu o irmão com a voz raivosa.

- Normalmente, ou vão ver. O próximo jogo é contra a lufa – lufa, e eu vou assistir.

James e os outros concordaram em ir junto para proteger Regulus, e Harry encarou Ginny, que enfatizava a proposta. Sem perceber, se perdeu na fala entusiasta dela, nos cabelos que balançavam conforme ela acenava com a cabeça, tão brilhantes e vermelhos quando o fogo da lareira que os aquecia.

Estava tão perdido em seus devaneios que quase pulou da almofada em que sentava quando sentiu um cutucão nas suas costelas.

- Porque não fala com ela? – perguntou Frank, interessado. Luna, que sentava próxima deles, sorriu.

- Ele tem medo de levar um fora. Sabe, eu não teria medo, especialmente porque estão todos aqui. Ela não ia gritar com você.

Harry e Frank se entreolharam, e Harry, sentindo – se subitamente corajoso, deu um meio – sorriso para Frank e levantou – se.

- Me deseje sorte.

- Quebre a perna. – Frank desejou, se utilizando do velho jargão teatral.

Determinado, Harry foi até Ginny e sentou – se ao lado dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido discretamente:

- Quero falar com você.

A ruiva olhou para ele, e o maroto notou que ela parecia interessada no que ele queria falar.

Enquanto todos seguiam para o jantar, os dois foram para um canto, e Harry começou:

- Vou derrotar Voldemort dessa vez.

- Isso eu sei, Harry.

- Eu... Eu não preciso mais ficar longe de você.

- Isso é lógico.

Harry ficou preocupado, achando que Ginny estava ficando irritada com ele, mas relaxou quando ela sorriu levemente e seu lhe um selinho.

- Eu nunca me considerei menos que sua namorada, Harry. Só estava esperando você avisar que eu não precisava mais fingir que não conhecia você para voltar.

Harry sorriu para a garota e a abraçou.

- Sabe que eu só queria a sua segurança...

- Esta é a minha cara de quem liga para a minha segurança. – Ginny apontou para o próprio rosto e revirou os olhos. – Vamos comer.

Quando os dois entraram na sala de jantar de mãos dadas, todos os olhares se voltaram imediatamente para Harry, que sorria alegremente. Conforme a meia noite se aproximava, todos foram para o jardim para ver os fogos, e Harry notou que Mark e Oreon conversavam num canto, ambos muito sérios.

- O que o Sr. Mckinnon está fazendo? – perguntou Neville para os amigos, que deram de ombros. Sirius e Marlene se entreolharam, e a garota ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Só espero que meu pai não mate o Sr. Black. Sinceramente.

- Dez! – gritou Ron, empolgado. James sorriu para os marotos e os cinco aumentaram as vozes com as varinhas.

- Nove! – gritou James

- Oito! – Sirius acompanhou, abraçando o amigo.

- Sete! – Harry sorriu, tomando Ginny nos braços.

- Seis! – Remus gritou animadamente com Dorcas, e para a surpresa geral, o maroto soltou um uivo que fez os marotos rirem.

- Cinco! – Peter pulou, e teve de segurar as calças, que estavam muito mais largas.

- Quatro! – Regulus gargalhou, segurando o bilhete de Ano Novo de Amelie na mão e abraçando o pai.

- Três! – Hermione e Ron gritaram em conjunto, se beijando.

- Dois! – Lily, Marlene e Emmeline se abraçaram.

- Um! – Frank, Alice e Neville deram socos no ar, felizes.

Enquanto os fogos estouravam, Luna apareceu com seus espectros.

- Tomem cuidado para os narguilés não atirarem comida em vocês!

Todos começaram a se abraçar, e ficaram surpresos quando Marlene gritou:

- Sirius!

Num canto, Mark baixava a cabeça e levava um soco de leve no ombro de Oreon, que sorria.

- O que é isso? – a Sra. Potter perguntou para Lorraine, surpresa. A mulher olhou para os dois homens e disse, sarcástica.

- Uma história antiga que se resolveu.

Mark levantou a cabeça e disse algo para Oreon, o abraçando em seguida.

* * *

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews! Respondendo:

**Layla Black**: Bom, eles já estão com uma suspeita de que Harry tem algum rabo preso, mas quem sabe se algum deles consegue descobrir, hein... Realmente, o Reg é demais (agora que se recuperou, claro). E aguarde os próximos capítulos, porque a volta para Hogwarts promete! Valeu pela review :)

**Nina Rickman**: Eu meio que já respondi por MP, mas agora vai uma resposta exclusiva pra você :) Pois é, essa história Oreon e Lorraine pegou não só você de surpresa, mas esse negócio passa. E fique tranquila, o fim da fic não está tão próximo assim :)

**Fernanda**: Pois é! Eu mesma passei anos (!) pensando que ele era apanhador, e depois a JK me joga esse balde de água fria na cabeça! E Remus tem mesmo mais jeito de monitor, naõ sei o que deu na cabeça de Dumby pra colocar James como monitor chefe, sinceramente. Harry Potter é bem mais complicado mesmo hahaha sempre tem algo novo pra ver. Não faz mal as reviews serem gigantes não, eu adoro ler o que as pessoas comentam sobre o que escrevo :) Agora um capítulo de gente. Não tem condição o bônus medíocre ¬¬'

xoxo

N.


	23. Chapter 23

**Despedidas**

O expresso de Hogwarts já começava a apitar quando o grupo chegou para embarcar, acompanhados dos Potter, dos Mckinnon e de Oreon. Rapidamente, os marotos colocaram as malas de todos para dentro do trem, e seguiram de volta para cumprimentar os pais.

Sirius se surpreendeu quando se viu abraçando o pai, que o desejava um bom restante de ano letivo e bons estudos, mas percebeu que gostava desse tipo de atenção.

Os Mckinnon abraçaram Marlene, e Mark sorriu para ela e disse:

- Gostaria de te agradecer, querida.

- Por que, pai?

- Graças a toda essa confusão em volta de você e Sirius, eu conversei com Oreon sobre aquela confusão toda, e percebi que não valeu a pena amargurar tantos anos por isso. Vamos dizer apenas que vou voltar a conversar com ele.

Marlene sorriu radiante para o pai, e viu que a mãe lhe lançou uma piscadela. Na outra parte do grupo, a Sra. Potter abraçava Harry com força.

- Ah, querido, foi muito bom recebê – lo em casa, sabe. Não sei por que, mas gostei muito de você assim que o vi, e não me decepcionou enquanto estivemos juntos, viu?

Harry sorriu para a mulher e a abraçou com força de volta, desejando que o momento nunca acabasse.

- Foi bom conhecê – la, Sra. Potter. – ele disse entre os braços dela, procurando controlar algumas lágrimas, em seguida, os garotos se afastaram e entraram no trem, seguindo para a cabine "reservada" de James, e se acomodaram para se despedirem mais dos pais.

O expresso de Hogwarts começou a se mexer, e Harry se encostou ao acento da cabine, apertando a mão de Ginny.

- Não acredito que acabou.

- É. – suspirou James, e depois agarrou os cabelos – Os N.I.E.M's estão chegando!

- Vou me jogar na torre de astronomia. – Sirius declarou em desespero, e Remus revirou os olhos.

- Porque você e Ron não dão as mãos e pulam de um precipício?

Harry não compreendeu a princípio, mas depois que olhou Ron batendo a testa na porta da cabine riu junto com os outros.

Estavam todos descontraídos jogando xadrez e snap explosivo quando a porta se abriu, revelando um grupo extremamente antipático de sonserinos, liderados por Avery e um garoto de cabelos cor de palha que Harry reconheceu como Barty Crouch Jr.

- Black, queremos falar com você. – anunciou Avery, e Barty sorriu maldosamente. Regulus fez menção de se levantar, mas James respondeu rispidamente antes que ele pudesse ir até lá.

- O que vocês querem? Vai embora, Avery. Regulus está com a gente agora.

- Fiquei sabendo. – resmungou Avery, e Barty estalou os dedos. Atrás dele apareceram Snape e os irmãos Carrow, as varinhas em punho. – Regulus, por favor. Calma, Black, não vamos machucar o seu irmãozinho. Ainda.

Regulus deu uma última olhada para trás, e Sirius manteve a varinha em punho enquanto o som abafado de conversa era escutado do lado de fora. Alguns minutos depois, a porta de abriu novamente, e Avery empurrou Regulus para dentro da cabine.

- É uma pena, Regulus. Estávamos esperando você. Bom, a escolha é sua. Adeus.

O garoto entrou tenso e sentou – se.

- O que eles queriam? – perguntou Remus. Regulus suspirou.

- Me convocar para os Comensais da Morte.

Harry deixou cair o sapo de chocolate na cabeça de Ron que estava sentado no chão, e James franziu a testa.

- Você disse o que?

- Que não, obrigado. Já tenho amigos e acabei de fazer as pazes com papai, não vou arriscar tudo para morrer por Ele.

- Faz bem. – Sirius parabenizou, e jogou uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para ele.

- Eles me perguntaram a mesma coisa no fim das aulas. – Peter comentou, mordendo um sanduíche de verduras que Emmeline preparara para ele.

- Você? – Sirius se surpreendeu.

- É. Acharam que eu podia espionar vocês para eles.

- Você não quis? – perguntou Harry ansiosamente, e Peter negou com a cabeça.

- Vou ser sincero com você, Novato. Por um segundo eu quis aceitar sim. Mas depois pensei em como você e os garotos têm sim legais comigo, e percebi que não valeria a pena largar esse ''novo'' jeito de me tratar. Além do mais, a dieta da Emme é o máximo! Minha mãe comprou uniformes novos para mim.

Harry sentiu Hermione cutucar suas costas, e quando virou viu que a amiga sorria para ele. Ela sussurrou alguma coisa, e Harry pode adivinhar quando fez leitura labial:

- Parabéns.

James sorriu para Peter.

- Desculpe não termos te dado o valor, Wormtail. Se não fosse a ideia do Novato e da Emme de te ajudar, acho que ficaria cego.

- Não tem problema, Prongs. Desde que me ajude a perder mais uns quilos.

James riu, e Emmeline tirou um bolinho da bolsa.

- Tome aqui, Peter. Você mereceu. Só este.

Um largo sorriso se formou nos lábios de Peter quando ele segurou o bolinho nas mãos, e Harry nunca o viu comer um doce tão devagar.

Quando o trem se aproximou da plataforma de Hogwarts todos pegaram suas coisas e desceram. Quando entrou na carruagem acompanhado dos garotos, James perguntou animado a Harry:

- Agora só faltam mais duas horcruxes.

- E Voldemort.

- É. Quando vamos até essa tal caverna?

- O mais rápido possível.

- Espere o jogo, por favor.

Harry riu, pensando na preocupação de James em ganhar o campeonato, e concordou com um aceno.

- Vamos depois do jogo então.

- Meu bolinho acabou! – exclamou Peter, lambendo o restante de chocolate dos dedos. Remus remexeu na bolsa.

- Quer outro?

- Não. – arfou o maroto baixinho – Eu prometi a Emme.

- Vai chamá – la pra sair?

- Depois dos treinos, vou sim. Ela disse que sairia comigo se eu emagrecesse.

- Vai com que roupa? – James perguntou, e Sirius olhou para ele assustado.

- Acho que ele reservou o vestido de baile, Prongs. Deixa disso, cara.

- Estou perguntando! – defendeu – se James, e Harry cortou a discussão:

- Qualquer coisa nós emprestamos algumas coisas. Ouvi falar que as garotas adoram o perfume que Sirius usa.

- Você também? – Sirius disse, se afastando de Harry, que socou o braço do amigo.

- Idiota.

- Remus, me salva. – Sirius pulou para o lado do outro maroto, que se afastou.

- O que você quer? Um abraço? Sai pra lá Sirius, seu cachorro pulguento.

As carruagens frearam diante do castelo, e ninguém entendeu porque Sirius saiu correndo para arrastar Marlene pela mão, ou porque James e Harry estavam dobrados de tanto rir, ou porque Remus deu um tapa na própria testa com a cena.


	24. Chapter 24

**Conversas Entreouvidas**

_Reg,_

_O ano aqui em Beaubatonx começou também, mas eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui para me divertir. Pelo que me lembro você me disse que teria um jogo de quadribol, então muita boa sorte para você, mon Cher, e cuidado com os balaços._

_Espero que ganhe esse jogo, e mando uma lembrancinha para que você não se esqueça de mim, mon amour._

_Muitos beijos, aguardo uma resposta!_

_Amelie._

De dentro do envelope cor de rosa, Regulus tirou um cordão, onde um pequeno medalhão pendia. Quando abriu a portinhola do pingente, viu uma foto de Amelie usando a boina azul da Beaubatonx na cabeça de um lado e uma frase do outro: Beijinhos, je'taime mon amour. Da sua Amelie.

Regulus não conseguiu evitar sorrir quando colocou o colar no pescoço e depois o escondeu embaixo das vestes de quadribol, se escorando na parede em seguida.

Quando saiu do dormitório, um barulho de vozes chamou sua atenção, e ele se escondeu atrás de uma grande tapeçaria para ouvir.

- Black e Pettigrew estão fora, o que vamos dizer à Lucius? – Avery falava, raivoso, para os irmãos Carrow, que carregavam seus bastões. Alecto, a garota baixinha e gorda, bateu o bastão na palma da mão.

- Podíamos apagar os dois e fingir que foi acidente.

- Não adianta, sua burra. – rosnou Amico para a irmã. – Eles estão cercados por Potter e seus amigos. Na hora perceberiam.

- Se Regulus cair da vassoura hoje... – começou ela em resposta, mas Amico interrompeu – a novamente.

- Perdemos o campeonato, Alecto!

- Quem liga pra essa porcaria de campeonato, Amico? – rosnou Barty, e Regulus prendeu a respiração quando o grupo passou perto de onde ele estava.

- Barty tem razão. – Avery concordou, e o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente por um momento. Regulus saiu da tapeçaria e começou a andar sorrateiramente atrás deles, se enfiando em qualquer fresta que encontrasse na parede para conseguir escutar o restante.

- Ok, Avery. Podemos tentar fazer com que Black caia da vassoura num acidente horrível. – Alecto sugeriu, e Regulus viu Snape se juntar a eles.

- Você é incrivelmente imbecil, Carrow. – Snape sibilou, e a garota fez uma careta para ele.

- Trace um plano então, Snape, se é tão bom assim.

- Não devemos satisfação a Lucius, Avery. Tampouco a qualquer um dos Black. Se eles têm um problema na família, eles que resolvam. Continuemos com o plano que o Lord das Trevas nos incumbiu. Temos que descobrir porque os alunos novos roubaram o cofre dos Lestrange.

O sangue de Regulus gelou, e ele imediatamente tomou um corredor paralelo, correndo o mais rápido que pode para o salão principal.

- Vocês não sabem o que eu escutei!

Mas quando olhou para os grifinórios, Regulus percebeu que havia algo errado. Curioso, se sentou ao lado de Sirius, que olhou preocupado para Hermione.

- Leia de novo, Hermione. Regulus chegou.

Hermione puxou o Profeta Diário que estava próximo dela e leu:

_Comerciante é Encontrado Morto_

_Na manhã desta sexta feira o comerciante Abellardo Borgin foi encontrado morto no seu estabelecimento, a loja de produtos duvidosos Borgin & Burkes. Equipes do ministério atenderam a um chamado anônimo e quando chegaram ao local acharam o corpo do homem nos fundos do local. Há suspeitas do envolvimento de bruxos das trevas. Nada foi roubado._

Regulus escutou com atenção a história, e depois completou com a conversa que havia escutado no corredor. Harry bebeu um gole do suco de abóbora e depois disse:

- Bom, agora já sabemos de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Ele já sabe que estamos atrás das horcruxes. Temos de agir o mais rápido possível.

- O jogo... – James começou, mas Peter o interrompeu.

- O jogo já passou, Prongs. Estamos na final, não precisa se preocupar.

- O jogo de Regulus, Wormtail.

- O meu jogo não vai durar muito. Só preciso que vocês evitem que os Carrow me matem até o eu pegar o pomo.

- Vamos preparados. – James assegurou – o, e Regulus foi para a mesa da sonserina.

O grupo seguiu preparado para o campo, onde a sonserina jogaria com a corvinal. Após o jogo contra a lufa – lufa, James estava confiante no título, e esse jogo decidiria com quem iriam disputar a taça do ano.

Mas dessa vez não era no quadribol que eles estavam interessados, e sim na segurança de Regulus, então pegaram os lugares nas arquibancadas mais altas, Sirius, James e Harry na frente com as varinhas em punho.

Enquanto os garotos se posicionavam entre as duas torcidas, Lily e as meninas se postaram nos extremos no campo, montando guarda para o caso de Regulus despencar de cima da vassoura.

- Bem – vindos à partida do ano! Quem será que enfrentará a grifinória? Corvinal, que perdeu para a grifinória na primeira partida, ou sonserina, que está com sérios conflitos internos no time? Vamos ver! – irradiou Mary, e Madame Hooch entrou sob os vivas da plateia. Harry usou um binóculo para olhar os jogadores, e viu que Regulus andava praticamente escoltado pelos batedores sonserinos, e se perguntou se o time arriscaria um título só para matá – lo.

O apito da juíza soou, e Harry percebeu que a sonserina com certeza não havia desistido do título, pois massacrava a corvinal, marcando falta após falta nos jogadores. Uma espiada para o alto, e Yuka passou voando por Regulus, que guiava a vassoura com dificuldade.

- Vamos, Regulus... Acabe com isso... – sussurrou James para o ar.

Os jogadores da sonserina voavam rapidamente entre os corvinais, e os Carrow lançavam balaços para todo lado, sem mira alguma. Se algum deles acertar Regulus, pensou Harry, com certeza parecerá um acidente.

Como se os pensamentos do garoto tivessem atraído as bolas, Regulus abaixou – se rapidamente para se desviar de um balaço que partiu dos Carrow.

O jogo parecia transcorrer em câmera lenta para eles, e Harry se assustou quando Regulus acelerou a vassoura para baixo seguindo um rastro dourado, e só conseguiu voltar a respirar quando os gritos da torcida verde ecoaram pelo campo.

Os grifinórios se encontraram na saída do vestiário, e estavam prontos para parabenizar Regulus pelo jogo quando o garoto saiu correndo do lugar, assustado.

- Temos de ir à caverna agora.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius, Regulus começou a correr na direção do castelo, sendo seguido de perto pelos amigos, confusos. Enquanto corria, Regulus disse:

- Eu ouvi Avery falando que recebeu uma carta da prima Bella, Sirius. Ele disse que o Lord das Trevas foi até a Borgin & Burkes, ao cofre dos Lestrange e à cidade natal dele, mas não sabia o motivo.

- Ele descobriu. – Harry confirmou. Regulus acenou com a cabeça e todos pararam na entrada do colégio.

- Precisamos chegar lá antes Dele. Vamos nos separar.

- Eu posso ficar. – ofereceu Emmeline, que foi imitada pelas amigas.

- Eu vou junto com Sirius, Regulus, James, Peter e Ron. – anunciou Harry, e os outros acenaram com a cabeça.

Quando os outros correram para dentro, os seis garotos foram na direção oposta, para o Salgueiro Lutador. Mas antes que pudessem apertar o nó e entrar na árvore, um grupo encapuzado apareceu.

- Onde pensam que vão? – perguntou uma voz debochada. Harry encarou a figura oculta.

- Saiam da frente.

- Acho que você não entendeu, garoto novo. – Snape apareceu, a varinha erguida. – Avery mandou você sair.

- Cale a boca, Ranhoso. – James cuspiu, puxando a varinha. Snape tentou revidar, mas o feitiço de James o lançou para longe. Os outros garotos puxaram as varinhas, e o duelo começou.

O capuz dos outros comensais caiu, e Harry se sentiu desconfortável ao ver os sonserinos de dezessete anos lançando maldição atrás de maldição em sua direção.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou Barty na direção de Regulus, que desviou – se da maldição.

James, que duelava com Snape, urrou de fúria.

- Vamos jogar como eles querem! – gritou para os outros. – Estupefy!

Snape foi lançado para longe, caindo inconsciente no chão. O baque distraiu os outros, que foram imobilizados por Ron e Regulus.

Eles deram uma última olhada para o grupo preso e Peter se transformou no rato, apertando o nó paralisador do salgueiro.

Os meninos passaram pouco tempo no túnel, pois correram a toda velocidade na direção de Hogsmeade. Assim que estavam todos do lado de fora, Sirius e Ron, os únicos que podiam aparatar, ajudaram todos a partir.

- Uau! – gritou Ron, assim que a caverna apareceu.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Caverna**

- O que temos que fazer pra passar? – perguntou Sirius na entrada no buraco, onde a única barreira entre eles e o lago era uma grande parede de pedra. Quando Harry conjurou uma faca, Regulus pegou – a da mão dele.

- Se for sangue, eu tiro.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e Regulus fez um corte na palma da própria mão, deixando escorrer um pouco na pedra. Enquanto fazia caretas de dor, o garoto riu ironicamente.

- Esse é um dos sangues mais puros da Europa, ahahaha.

Quando passaram pela fenda na parede, o pequeno barco surgiu de dentro do lago, e James arregalou os olhos:

- Não vamos caber dentro dessa coisa minúscula! Vai afundar.

- Ele não mede seu peso, mas seu poder. – lembrou – se Harry, analisando o espaço. – Somos estudantes, não pesamos nada para o barco. Mas no tamanho... Só cabem três de nós aí.

- Eu não vou sentar no colo de ninguém! – exclamou Sirius, se afastando dos outros. Os amigos reviraram os olhos e gritaram em conjunto:

- Cale a boca, Sirius!

O maroto quis se defender, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu, Sirius e Peter ficamos para trás. – falou Ron, olhando para fora da caverna, tenso. – Ficamos de guarda caso algo aconteça.

- Beleza. Se alguma coisa der errado, quero que acendam um fogo nessa caverna, para podermos ir embora, ok?

- AAAH! – gritou James, se afastando rapidamente da borda do lago. – ISSO É UMA MÃO?

Peter guinchou e se afastou na direção de Sirius, assustado.

Regulus foi lentamente até a água, olhando para o que havia dentro. Fascinado, ele tornou a olhar os amigos, um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- São cadáveres. Inferius. Um lago cheio deles.

- É, mas não interessa. Vamos logo. – apressou – se Harry, entrando no barco. James, trêmulo, entrou logo atrás, sendo seguido por Regulus.

O barco deslizou pela água normalmente, e quando atracou os garotos saíram de dentro e escalaram a ilhota rochosa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou James, passando a mão na poção translúcida. Harry olhou para a bacia e conjurou um copo de vidro.

- Vou beber a poção. Não tem outro jeito de avançar. A taça está no fundo disso.

- Podemos fazer a poção desaparecer. – sugeriu Regulus, mas Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Já tentei fazer isso. Agora me escutem: provavelmente eu vou pedir para que vocês parem de me dar a poção, mas não me obedeçam. É o efeito dela, ok?

- Mas... – começou James, preocupado. Harry olhou firmemente para o pai.

- James, por favor. Esqueça que somos amigos por hoje.

O maroto acenou relutantemente com a cabeça, e Harry pegou a taça e mergulhou na poção. Quando engoliu, o líquido queimou sua garganta. Mais um gole, e nada. Após o quinto gole, Harry começou a se sentir tonto, e vagamente percebeu que havia soltado do copo.

_- HARRY! _

_- Saia da frente, mulher. Não precisa morrer, é só me dar o garoto._

_- NÃO! _

_- Saia da frente... Bom, se insiste... AVADA KEDAVRA!_

- NÃO! – Harry gritou, e James pegou o copo do chão, tremendo.

- Será que...

- Ele disse que era o efeito, James. – falou Regulus um pouco incerto. Harry se contorcia em desespero no chão, mas nenhum dos garotos disse mais nada, se concentrando em dar a poção ao amigo.

- Por favor, parem! – implorava Harry, e James arregalou os olhos em desespero quando o garoto começou a chorar.

- Me soltem, por favor! Não te fiz nada, Dudley!

Mais um gole, e então Regulus começou a dar a poção. Harry se contorceu e começou a balbuciar. Os dois garotos se entreolharam, e então pularam de susto.

- SIRIUS! – gritou Harry, se arrastando no chão. – SIRIUS! NÃO! VOCÊ O MATOU!

James deixou o copo cair.

- Eu... Eu não quero mais fazer isso. Eu... Regulus, o que esse cara está falando?

- Pai! – Harry chorou, em desespero – Pai, eles mataram o Sirius, pai! Ele quer me pegar, papai.

- Harry, do que está falando? – James perguntou, enquanto Regulus dava mais um gole da poção para ele.

- Meus pais estão mortos, Remus! Sirius está morto, não tenho mais ninguém, Remus! – Harry se contorcia, chorando cada vez mais alto. Regulus viu o medalhão no fundo e tentou pegá – la com a mão, mas uma espécie de barreira de formou, impedindo o garoto de avançar.

- Água! – gritou Harry de repente, parando de chorar. Regulus deu os últimos goles para o amigo e então se debruçou na borda do lago para pegar água.

- Anda, Regulus! – apressou James, segurando Harry nos braços. Ele implorava por água, e Regulus tirou um pouco e deu o copo para James.

- Vamos lá, Novato. Bebe isso logo...

- JAMES! – Regulus gritou desesperado, e James virou – se rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Um braço pálido puxava Regulus para dentro do lago, e vários outros inferis subiam na rocha. James largou Harry deitado e puxou o outro braço de Regulus.

- SIRIUS! – gritou o maroto, e a voz do amigo ecoou na caverna.

- O QUE FOI?

- COLOQUE FOGO, POR FAVOR!

- AH? OK!

Uma grande onda vermelha passou pelo lago, e James, pegando Harry e seguido por Regulus, andou até o barco. Desesperado e tremendo, Regulus tocou o barco para frente, sentindo o chão tremer sob os cadáveres, que insistiam em querer arrastá – los para as profundezas da água.

Quando o barco finalmente atingiu a outra parte da caverna, Regulus tirou o medalhão do bolso e analisou rapidamente.

- Conseguimos.

- Harry! – Ron exclamou assustado, mas Harry ergueu a mão.

- Calma, Ron. Eu... Eu estou bem. Só meio fraco... Conseguiram?

- Aham. – James disse, preocupado. – Nossa, você falou umas coisas estranhas na ilha, cara.

Harry gelou.

- Estranhas?

- É... Bom, deixa pra lá. Depois resolvemos isso. Vamos voltar.

Carregando Harry, os garotos se juntaram e aparataram. Assim que Hogsmeade apareceu, escura pela noite, os seis foram aos tropeços até a casa dos gritos, Peter na frente para conseguir abaixar o nó.

Os jardins estavam enegrecidos, mas eles conseguiram achar seu caminho até a entrada da escola, se esgueirando até o sétimo andar.

- Como vai voltar, Regulus? – perguntou Sirius ao irmão, que sorriu.

- Relaxe, sei de uma passagem ótima daqui para as masmorras. Fiquem com o medalhão, é arriscado eu levá – lo.

- Boa sorte. – desejou Peter, e a Mulher Gorda olhou o grupo aborrecida.

- Senha? Eu quero dormir, sabem.

- Sol de primavera. – Ron revirou os olhos.

Assim que entraram na sala comunal, deram de cara com os amigos, de pijamas, esperando. Ginny correu para acudir Harry, e Sirius ergueu o medalhão no ar.

- Pronto, agora é só destruir.

Hermione sorriu cansada e subiu para o dormitório das meninas, a fim de pegar os dentes, e Lily perguntou:

- Vocês parecem assustados.

James se jogou no sofá ao lado dela.

- Você não sabe metade, Lil. Harry começou a gritar quando tomou a poção, não é, Novato?

Harry gaguejou ao responder:

- E – eu...

- É. Disse algo sobre o Sirius estar morto, e os pais dele também! Também parecia que estava falando com você, Remus.

- Comigo? Você me conhece do futuro, Harry?

- Gente, tem um problema. – Hermione interrompeu, temerosa. – Eu esqueci os dentes na casa dos Prewett.


	26. Chapter 26

**A Briga**

Hermione escreveu para os Prewett pedindo o saco com os dentes que havia deixado lá, mas antes que a resposta chegasse os garotos concordaram em revezar o medalhão, para evitar que alguém arrombasse o dormitório dos grifinórios para pegá – lo.

O N.I.E.M's se aproximavam, e estavam todos muito tensos pelos exames. Para piorar, o medalhão começou a deixar todos que o usavam muito irritados, e ninguém ansiava pela sua vez.

O feriado da Páscoa se aproximava, e com ele o último jogo da temporada de quadribol: Grifinória VS. Sonserina. Após um dos treinos finais, James chegou furioso na sala comunal.

- CALE A BOCA, SIRIUS! VOCÊ NÃO É O CAPITÃO!

- Oh, perdão, Vossa Majestade! – ironizou o outro, que carregava o medalhão consigo – Muito conveniente você ficar por aí feito um pavão, fazendo besteiras no time e justificando tudo com esse distintivo idiota que alguém teve a loucura de por no teu peito!

James parecia prestes a bater em Sirius. Harry e os outros jogadores entraram logo atrás. Quando Marlene e o maroto sentaram – se perto dos amigos, Lily perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- James fez uma estratégia para os batedores e Sirius contestou. Os dois começaram a se enfrentar e estão até agora. – suspirou Marlene, olhando Sirius dar um empurrão em James.

- CHEGA! – gritou Alice, com as mãos na cintura. James e Sirius pararam de brigar por um segundo, e a garota estendeu a mão aberta para eles.

- O medalhão. Ninguém vai usar essa coisa enquanto jogarem quadribol.

Irritado, Sirius tirou o medalhão do pescoço e jogou no chão, sua expressão mudando repentinamente.

- Ainda vai encher o saco? – James perguntou secamente. Sirius se jogou no sofá.

- Não. Me sinto melhor agora.

Alice colocou no pescoço o medalhão, e todos ficaram em silêncio. Quando estava anoitecendo, Neville pediu o medalhão a Alice, e o colocou no pescoço.

Fabian desceu do dormitório dos garotos e entregou uma sacola a Hermione.

- Chegou agora a pouco, Hermione. – ele disse, sonolento. – Não sei pra quê você precisa deles, mas...

Hermione sorriu e pegou a sacola.

- Ah! Que bom! Obrigada, Fabian!

Todos pararam de estudar e se concentraram em Hermione, que tirava um dente bege de dentro da sacola.

- Pronto, agora me entregue o medalhão, Neville.

Harry olhou para ela.

- Eu vou destruir.

- Porque só você? – perguntou Neville, tirando o medalhão de debaixo da camisa.

- Eu só pedi.

- É sempre você que faz as coisas legais, Harry, já percebeu? – Neville olhou amargurado para o amigo. – Já parou pra pensar que existem outras pessoas nessa história além de você?

- Se quer destruir, destrua.

- Ah, agora é todo amiguinho, né? Na hora de me chamar para fazer as coisas, ninguém faz nada.

- Você estava com Frank e Alice todo o tempo! – indignou – se Harry – Não conseguimos falar com você!

- Gente, por favor... – começou Ginny, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Ele não vai colocar a culpa em mim!

- Vou sim, porque se você quisesse mesmo mais alguém com você, teria me procurado!

- Agora toda vez que eu quiser achar uma horcrux eu tenho que procurar por **você**? – ironizou Harry, gargalhando.

- Somos um grupo, caso você não tenha notado. – Neville retrucou rispidamente. – Não somos seus empregados.

- EMPREGADOS? – enfureceu – se Harry, parando diante de Neville.

- EMPREGADOS! VOCÊ NOS TRATA COMO SE FOSSEMOS SÓ OS COADJUVANTES DA GRANDE HISTÓRIA DO MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU!

- Neville! – exclamou Hermione em tom de censura.

- AH, CALE A BOCA, HERMIONE!

- NÃO MANDE HERMIONE CALAR A BOCA! – Ron levantou – se, irritado. – HARRY SEMPRE CONTOU COM A GENTE PARA AJUDÁ – LO!

- AH, WEASLEY, SE TOCA! DESDE QUANDO ESSE CARA LIGA PRA VOCÊ?

- RON É MEU MELHOR AMIGO, NEVILLE, CALE A BOCA.

- UUH, CALE A BOCA, NEVILLE? SEJA HONESTO CONOSCO PELO MENOS UMA VEZ!

- ME DÁ O MEDALHÃO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ FALANDO.

- AH, O GAROTINHO SEM PAIS ESTÁ QUERENDO MANDAR EM MIM?

Mas Neville fora longe demais. Harry ficou pálido e sua voz baixou.

- Se os meus pais estão mortos, _Longbotton_, os seus estão internados.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou.

- NÃO FALE DOS MEUS PAIS, **POTTER**. – as narinas de Neville se dilataram. – QUANDO VOCÊ NÃO TEM OS SEUS.

Harry se levantou, e puxou a varinha.

- Finite incantatem. – ele sibilou num tom letal, uma expressão de puro ódio em seu rosto.

- O que? – Neville exclamou, quando seus traços começaram a voltar ao normal. Ele parou por um minuto, percebendo a transformação, e então apontou para Harry a varinha.

- Quer estragar tudo? Ótimo. Finite Incantatem.

O raio atingiu Harry em cheio. Como tinha passado muito tempo sem ela, a cicatriz lhe queimou a pele quando voltou. Acabou, pensou ele, o disfarce acabou.

- Harry? – começou Lily, preocupada. Harry ergueu a cabeça, e James soltou um grito, ao olhar uma cópia sua.

- Você...

- James, eu sou eu filho. – Harry suspirou, encarando o rosto amedrontado do maroto. – Meu nome não é Harry Parker. É Harry Potter. Neville se chama Longbotton, porque é filho do Frank.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, e James encarou Harry por um minuto. O garoto achou que ele iria fugir, ou se chocar, e se surpreendeu quando o maroto sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você era meu filho. Só podia... Você voa como eu, você pensa como eu penso, você tem uma namorada ruiva, você até dorme como eu durmo!

Ron aproveitou a distração para arrancar o medalhão de Neville, que voltou ao normal subitamente.

- Oh, eu estraguei tudo! – o garoto se arrependeu, e foi consolado por Ginny.

- A gente não devia ter feito o medalhão ficar conosco. Harry, conte tudo.

Harry olhou para Hermione, que acenou com a cabeça.

- As instruções foram claras, Harry. Se descobrirem, devemos contar.

Harry pediu a todos que se sentassem, e colocou o medalhão na mesa que estava no centro do círculo. Olhou para James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, que o encaravam assustados. Olhou para Lily, que sorria carinhosamente para ele, e para Alice, que abraçava Frank, curiosa. Olhou para Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadowes e Marlene Mckinnon, três vítimas inocentes da guerra que iria relatar. Limpou a garganta, e sentindo uma dor forte no peito, começou a contar a história do menino que sobreviveu.


	27. Chapter 27

**O Grande Jogo**

- E então eu vim pra cá, para tentar derrotar Voldemort antes que ele destrua tudo o que eu mais... Amo. – concluiu Harry tristemente, encarando os amigos. Já devia ser mais de uma da manhã, e Harry não sabia como iriam jogar a partida final de quadribol mais tarde, mas não parou por um minuto na sua história.

- Então quando dizem a vida é curta... – Lily suspirou, abraçando James deprimida.

Harry foi até a garota e segurou sua mão.

- Eu vim aqui salvar vocês. Todos vocês. Desculpem, eu não queria ter de contar tudo assim, mas depois de tudo o que eu disse sobre ser órfão não podia simplesmente contar uma meia verdade.

- Não queríamos assustar vocês. – Ginny tentou consolar, mas Sirius se ergueu, parecendo desesperado.

- Eu... Eu vou ser preso? Vamos todos ficar mal no fim?

- Sirius, se acalme, por favor! – Hermione disse.

- E meu irmão?

- Ele... Ele se tornou um comensal da morte. – anunciou Harry, triste. – Mas se revoltou.

- Ele se revoltou?

- Aham. Decidiu fazer o que estamos fazendo agora, e até achou a caverna.

- Ele destruiu a horcrux da caverna? – perguntou Marlene. Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Ele nunca saiu da caverna.

Sirius desabou no sofá, tremendo muito. Alice e Frank estavam congelados pelo choque, e Emmeline e Dorcas choravam. James olhou para os amigos, e levantou – se decidido.

- Pessoal! Calma!

- Fale por você, Prongs. – resmungou Sirius, irritado. – Vou ficar em Azkaban o resto da minha vida.

- Harry, vocês estão aqui pra derrotar Voldemort, não estão?

- Aham.

- Se ele for derrotado antes do fim desse ano, tudo vai melhorar para todos nós, não é? Essa é a lógica. Ele não pode nos matar se morrer antes!

- É.

- Então vou matá – lo.

- Ficou louco, James? – exclamou Remus.

Mas James estava irredutível. Foi até Lily, que o encarava sem esperança.

- Vou matá – lo, e então vamos casar. – depois foi até o medalhão e o abriu. Por um segundo o espírito de Voldemort saiu e começou a dizer algo, mas James foi rápido. Pegou o dente e quebrou o vidro de dentro.

O grito se extinguiu, e o maroto jogou a horcrux num canto apressadamente.

- Pronto, agora só falta mais uma e o próprio Voldemort.

- Não está com medo? – perguntou Harry, acompanhando James andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo. James parou subitamente e o encarou, um brilho obsessivo nos olhos.

- Não. Se eu derrotá – lo, salvo todos nós. Se não, já vou morrer mesmo, não me interessa. Sirius não mereceu, Remus não mereceu, nenhum de nós mereceu nada do que aconteceu. Você não mereceu, Harry.

Harry sorriu para o pai e se levantou também.

- Você está certo. Só tem um problema.

- O que?

- A próxima horcrux é uma cobra. A cobra que está sempre com Ele.

- Então temos de encontrar Voldemort.

- Sim.

- Bom, hoje jogamos contra a sonserina, o que já vai ser arriscado. Se sobrevivermos, procuramos por Ele. – brincou James, e ainda animado andou até Sirius, sentando – se perto dele.

- Não precisa amarrar a cara, Pads. Vai dar tudo certo.

Sirius soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Você quem diz.

**XXX**

A agitação pré – jogo conseguiu manter James e o restante do time bem acordados até a hora do café. Mesmo preocupados, eles sorriram para Regulus quando ele se juntou ao grupo para comer.

- Estão em silêncio. – comentou ele, lançando um olhar à mesa sonserina. – Avery não falou mais nada, mas nunca se sabe, não é?

- Se ele soltar as asinhas nesse jogo, vou amaldiçoá – lo. – rosnou Sirius, se levantando e saindo da mesa. – Não estou com fome. Espero por vocês no vestiário pra acabar com a raça deles.

- Ele dormiu mal? – Regulus indagou surpreso, e James sorriu amarelo.

- Mais ou menos. Acho melhor irmos também. Boa sorte, Reg.

- Obrigado, e para vocês também.

Os grifinórios foram até o vestiário, e encontraram Sirius pegando o bastão. James foi até a sala do capitão buscar o quadro de esquemas, e depois de colocá – lo no lugar de costume se dirigiu à Sirius.

- Cara, relaxa. Não precisa matar todo mundo.

- É bom que você acabe com a raça do Voldemort, James. – Sirius se apoiou no bastão, irritado.

- Nós vamos. – Tranquilizou – o Harry. O time pegou a vassoura e começou a seguir para o campo, surpresos com a rapidez com a qual o estádio simplesmente lotou para ver a final.

- Agora sim! – começou Mary, sua voz abafada pelos gritos e palmas da torcida grifinória. – O jogo que todos nós esperávamos! Grifinória versus Sonserina, que clássico! Quem será que leva a taça? Grifinória tem quinhentos e oitenta pontos no placar geral contra os quinhentos e vinte sonserinos, está apertado!

- Acabe com isso rápido. – James sussurrou para Harry, antes de ser chamado por Madame Hooch para cumprimentar Avery. Harry olhou para o time sonserino, e seu olhar parou em Regulus, que parecia abatido. Nervoso, cutucou Sirius.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com Regulus, Pads. Olhe.

- Parece que está doente...

O olhar de Regulus encontrou o de Harry, e o garoto apontou discretamente para Avery.

- Avery fez algo com ele...

- Eu disse que ele ia fazer alguma coisa. – irritou – se Sirius, revirando os olhos.

Mas não houve tempo para mais discussão, pois o apito soou e todos tiveram que tirar os pés do chão.

Sirius de certa forma estava certo em querer ser agressivo, pois Harry nunca vira um jogo tão letal quanto aquele. Logo nos primeiros minutos, um balaço acertou Ron em cheio quando a bola estava no outro lado do campo, e James acertou a cobrança, marcando para a grifinória. Sirius perdeu a paciência e derrubou outro artilheiro da vassoura, deixando sonserina sem um jogador.

Harry procurava desesperadamente o pomo, mas nenhum sinal da bolinha era visto.

- Potter, Mckinnon, Weasley e... Ah! – gritou Mary, quando Avery passou e tirou a goles da mão de Ginny.

Ron parecera ter perdido a confiança após o choque com o balaço, pois os sonserinos marcavam um gol atrás do outro, deixando o garoto cada vez mais desesperado.

- Ponto da sonserina! – irradiou Mary, querendo soar imparcial, mas a voz carregada de aflição – Agora temos cem para a sonserina e cinquenta para a grifinória! Vamos, pessoal!

Harry começou a voar para todo lado, e encontrou Regulus passando mal perto das balizas.

- Reg, o que aconteceu?

- Avery... – balbuciou o garoto, olhando ansiosamente para o campo. – Harry, me desculpa.

- Por quê?

- Eu não tive como me defender, eles me pegaram de surpresa com os bastões...

Harry deu outra olhada para o campo, e viu que a sonserina havia marcado outra vez.

- Vocês vão ganhar.

- Eles querem fazer duzentos pontos, Harry. – explicou Regulus pesaroso. – Para não precisarem de mim. Eles me torturaram no vestiário, e eu... Ah, Harry, desculpa.

- Fala logo, Reg! O que você disse?

- Que vocês vinham do futuro. Eu não consegui fazer nada, os Carrow vieram por trás, e me bateram com os bastões . Depois foi fácil para Crouch usar a maldição cruciatus.

- Não tem problema. – consolou Harry, preocupado – Vamos ver o que acontece.

Outro ponto da sonserina. Harry avançou com a vassoura pelo campo, se desviando de dois balaços por um triz. Tinha que achar o pomo. Passou pelas balizas rapidamente, a tempo de ver James sendo derrubado. Por um segundo pensou em parar para ver como o amigo estava, mas desistiu quando um lampejo dourado perto de Ginny chamou sua atenção. O pomo.

Harry nunca desejou tanto ter a sua Firebolt como naquele momento, quando impeliu a vassoura ao máximo que pode, Ginny como seu único foco. Não viu James cair da vassoura e ser acudido por Sirius desesperado, e tampouco viu os jogadores pararem o jogo para brigarem entre si, e nem viu Madame Hooch tendo de usar a varinha para tirar Sirius de cima de Avery. Tudo que viu foi sua mão se fechar em torno da bolinha, e os gritos dos grifinórios ecoarem pelo campo.

Quando chegou ao chão, viu Madame Hooch ralhar com Avery.

- Nunca, em toda a minha vida, vi algo tão baixo! Amaldiçoar o artilheiro grifinório! Cinquenta pontos a menos para a sonserina, e uma semana de detenção. Sr. Black, quanto a você...

- AH! – gritou Lily ao chegar ao local, e ela e Harry correram para a maca onde James estava estendido, com Sirius ao seu lado, tenso.

- Se Avery matou James, eu juro que não vou descansar até acabar com ele. – ele sussurrou de modo letal, virando os olhos coléricos para o sonserino.

James estava num estado deplorável. Ainda na vassoura, recebera vários balaços quando Sirius perguntava se Regulus estava bem e Fabian tentava proteger Ginny de mais balaços. Somado a isso, Alecto Carrow lhe dera um golpe de bastão na cabeça, fazendo – o desmaiar e cair da vassoura. Sirius conseguira segurá – lo antes que batesse no chão, mas estava com um corte profundo na cabeça, de onde escorria um filete de sangue.

- Jim... – Lily passava a mão pelos cabelos dele, e viu o namorado abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Ganhamos?

- Aham. – Harry mostrou o pomo para ele. – Você levou a grifinória ao campeonato, Prongs.

O maroto sorriu para Harry, e segurou a mão dele.

- Obrigado. – e depois caiu na maca, desacordado.

* * *

Bom, primeiro vamos responder as reviews:

**Nina Rickman**: Peter só se tornou um comensal porque queria mais poder, e era mesmo muito desprezado pelos outros, mas agora que ele não me mais menosprezado, tudo muda, né? Bom, agora não acaba não, talvez mais uns 10 capítulos ainda :) Puxa, obrigada! Eu ser a autora favorita de alguém é realmente bom :) As coisas só tendem a piorar, infelizmente :/

**Fernanda**: Hahaha, aleluia uns capítulos que se prezem, né? E o capítulo light foi ótimo para dar uma acalmada porque a partir de agora... O 27 está postado !

**lissa potter**: está mais próxima do que parece hahaha :)

**Maria**: Muito obrigada!

**Layla Black**: Obrigada pelos elogios :) E cá está a reação deles, em breve posto o próximo :)

Enfim, obrigada a todos que leram, gostaram, comentaram ou não, e aguardem pelos próximos caps com a reta final de 1977 :)

xoxo

N.


	28. Chapter 28

**Uma Ideia de Liberdade**

Naquela noite, não houve festa na torre da grifinória. Os alunos comemoraram em silêncio na sala comunal, esperando as notícias sobre o estado de James, e não havia um grifinório que não desejasse a expulsão de Avery. Lily estava inconsolável, e não saia dos braços de Harry.

- E se ele morrer? – ela perguntou tristemente, dada certa hora.

- Então estamos todos ferrados. – Harry a abraçou mais forte.

Quando o relógio bateu meia noite os garotos desistiram de esperar notícias e subiram para tentar dormir. Harry subiu as escadas acompanhando Sirius quando parou subitamente, sentindo uma dor repentina na testa, onde ele sabia estar a cicatriz.

- Novato, está bem? – Sirius perguntou preocupado, mas Harry esfregou o lugar e tranquilizou o amigo.

- Está tudo ok. Vamos dormir. Amanhã quero visitar James.

Sirius concordou, e não demorou muito para que os garotos se acomodassem nas camas para dormir. Harry, que estava exausto pelos acontecimentos do dia, dormiu quase instantaneamente.

O garoto não saberia dizer exatamente quando o pesadelo começou, ou se era realmente real. Estavam no jogo novamente, e um lampejo de luz verde cortou o céu.

- _Vamos, Potter, vá salvar o seu pai._

Harry viu James cair da vassoura, mas não havia ninguém para salvá – lo. Onde está Sirius? Pensou desesperado. James caia mais rapidamente, e os gritos de Lily ecoavam pelo estádio. Harry pensou que ela estivesse querendo salvar James, mas outro chamado veio, um chamado familiar...

- HARRY!

Harry acordou suado e trêmulo, olhando em volta. Estava tudo bem. Ainda um pouco tenso, se virou para o outro lado e voltou a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e os outros não foram tomar café, seguindo direto para a Ala Hospitalar. Se alegraram quando Madame Pomfrey os deixou entrar, e mais ainda quando viram que James havia acordado, embora usasse uma faixa em volta da cabeça.

- Jim! – exclamou Lily, sentando – se ao lado dele. James apertou a mão dela.

- Então, decidiram onde vão procurar Voldemort?

- Você ainda quer ir atrás dele? – perguntou Marlene, surpresa. James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro! Assim que sair daqui vou ver onde podemos procurar.

- Você é louco. – Sirius riu, aliviado.

James acompanhou Sirius na risada, mas Remus interrompeu a festa com uma ideia.

- Sabem, acho que só nós não vamos conseguir fazer nada contra Voldemort.

- O que você propõe? Desistir? – Peter perguntou. Remus balançou a cabeça.

- Claro que não! Concordo com James, nós devemos fazer isso... Mas acho que se essa tal "Ordem" existe, nós deveríamos, sei lá, adiantar a formação dela, não acha? Podemos falar com Dumbledore, tenho certeza de que ele nos apoiaria!

- Formar a Ordem da Fênix? – Ron se impressionou, sorrindo.

- Aham. Posso falar com Dumbledore se vocês forem comigo. – Continuou Remus, animado. – E então marcamos uma reunião aqui mesmo...

- A Sala Precisa. – falaram Ginny, Harry, Ron e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Luna deu uma risadinha.

- Que bom! Voltaremos aos tempos de Armada, não é?

- Armada? A tal da A.D que você nos disse, Harry? – James perguntou. Harry sorriu.

- É. Eu não expliquei como funciona, né? O intuito principal era termos aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas decentemente, mas como agora isso não é mais necessário... Acho que Luna está certa. Usando a sala precisa, é quase como a Armada.

- Eu gostava da armada. – Neville disse timidamente. – Você me ensinou tudo que sei em duelos, Harry.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu orgulhoso, e trocou um olhar cúmplice com James.

- Então mãos à obra! Eu adoraria ir com vocês, mas a última vez que levantei para ir ao banheiro Madame Pomfrey ameaçou me mandar para o St. Mungus, então acho que ficarei aqui por mais um ou dois dias...

Todos riram, e Lily olhou para eles.

- Fico aqui cuidando dele. Vão a sala de Dumbledore vocês, ok? Boa sorte.

Animados, os outros saíram da enfermaria e seguiram direto para a sala de Dumbledore. A gárgula de sempre estava ali, e Sirius não hesitou em dizer a senha:

- Tortinhas azedas.

A gárgula abriu espaço para passarem, e Remus abriu a porta da sala de Dumbledore com cautela. O diretor pareceu surpreso com o número de alunos em sua sala logo de manhã, mas não demorou a providenciar cadeiras suficientes para todos.

- Professor, precisamos falar com você. – Harry anunciou. Dumbledore o olhou por cima dos óculos meia lua, e encarou os rostos determinados de todos.

- Ah, estou curioso para saber o que levou tantos grifinórios para longe das salas de aula hoje.

- Professor, descobrimos que eles são nossos, hã, parentes. – começou Remus, um pouco incerto, Dumbledore lhe deu um sorriso gentil.

- Eu imaginei que esse segredo não seria escondido por todo o tempo. Imagino que vocês têm destruído as horcruxes juntos, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Pois então, qual é a ideia de vocês?

Todos mergulharam num profundo silêncio, até que Hermione gaguejou:

- N – Nós queremos formar a Ordem da Fênix. Sabemos que somos novos demais mas...

- Nos tempos de hoje, Srta. Granger, acho que vocês são perfeitamente capazes de fazer parte da Ordem.

Hermione sorriu. Dumbledore continuou:

- Vou entrar em contato com alguns antigos amigos, e mandarei um bilhete assim que marcar a primeira reunião, sim?

- Claro! Muito obrigada, Professor. – Ginny sorriu, e o homem colocou os dedos nos lábios.

- Chamem seus amigos mais próximos, mas isso é um segredo, portanto, só os mais confiáveis.

- Sim, senhor.

O grupo correu para a Ala Hospitalar, e Harry abriu cuidadosamente a porta, fechando – a rapidamente em seguida.

- Vamos, abra que precisamos entrar! – Marlene apressou, indo até a porta e abrindo. Com um sorriso malicioso, ela olhou para o grupo atrás dela.

- Acho que estamos interrompendo algo.

E em silêncio, Marlene fechou a porta novamente, deixando James tirar a blusa de Lily em paz.


	29. Chapter 29

**A Nova Antiga Ordem da Fênix**

James ainda demorou três dias para sair da Ala Hospitalar, a tempo de Minerva marcar um passeio para Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados, coisa que animou a todos.

- Ainda bem que Madame Pomfrey me liberou antes que eu começasse a criar mofo por ali. – brincou James na mesa do café. – Dumbledore não disse nada ainda?

- Não. – Harry disse. – Ele falou que iria nos avisar quando contatasse os amigos dele.

- Vocês pretendem chamar alguém?

- Chamei Fabian, e ele disse que levará Gideon. – Ginny disse, e James concordou com a cabeça.

- Fabian pode ser irritante e desleixado às vezes, mas seria ótimo tê – lo numa armada.

- Chamei Mary, Lil. – Marlene disse, e Lily se virou para a mesa da Lufa – Lufa.

- Mary? Ela nunca gostou de ficar no foco da luta, Lene, sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas ela disse que Edgar quer ir no lugar dela.

- O que vocês sabem de Edgar Bones? – perguntou Frank, estratégico. James olhou para o garoto de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados que abraçava Mary e disse:

- Meus pais conhecem a irmã dele, Amelia. Disseram que ela é legal e trabalha como ajudante do chefe do departamento de execução das leis da magia. Meu pai disse que o cara vai ter que se cuidar, porque ela é muito boa. Ele deve ser assim também. E namora a Mary, então deve ser gente boa.

- É... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer. – Luna divagou, e depois apontou para Regulus, que vinha mancando na direção deles.

- Oi! Me desculpem a ausência. Estou interrompendo algo? – perguntou ele confuso, quando viu que todos estavam agrupados de forma quase secreta na mesa. Harry analisou o amigo, pensando em como ele havia se sacrificado para derrotar Voldemort.

- Venha aqui que vamos contar, Regulus.

O garoto se agrupou com eles e ouviu atentamente à ideia de Harry , sorrindo orgulhoso quando eles revelaram o quanto confiavam nele para esconder o segredo dos colegas de casa.

- Eles nem vão saber o que os atingiu!

Com a equipe formada, todos se sentiram mais relaxados nas aulas do dia, e esperavam ansiosamente que Dumbledore os avisasse de quando e onde seria a primeira reunião.

Quando o passeio de Hogsmeade estava a apenas a um dia de acontecer, Peter foi trêmulo até Emmeline para convidá – la para sair, e qual foi a sua surpresa quando, além de um sim, ele recebeu um parabéns pelos quilos perdidos e um beijo na bochecha.

- Espero por você lá, Peter!

O maroto voltou para a mesa com a mão ainda na bochecha beijada, e sentou – se sob os vivas dos amigos, que davam tapinhas de apoio em suas costas.

- Agora sim, Wormtail! – parabenizou James, e Remus sorriu.

- Adiantou a dieta, realmente... James!

Todos pararam de falar com Peter quando um bilhete caiu no colo de Harry, trazido por uma das corujas da escola.

Cheios de ansiedade e pressa, eles chamaram as garotas, os Prewett e Bones para ler o bilhete, que dizia:

_DESTRUAM ESTE BILHETE DEPOIS DE LER_

_Espero que tenham conseguido recrutar amigos suficientes para a reunião. Ela acontecerá numa das salas superiores do três vassouras, com a presença de alguns caros amigos meus, neste sábado, às duas horas da tarde. _

_Espero vocês lá, e bons estudos._

_Albus Dumbledore_

James sorriu para o grupo, e Edgar puxou a varinha, que usou para queimar o bilhete.

- Ótimo, vou falar para Mary que esse dia dos namorados vai ser um pouquinho diferente. – disse ele, rindo. – Nos encontramos por lá, então, Potter?

- Sim. – falaram Harry e James em conjunto, e Harry sentiu Sirius lhe dar um cutucão nas costelas, fazendo – o fingir um ataque de tosse antes que Edgar pudesse perceber qualquer coisa.

Quando finalmente se viu nas carruagens indo em direção ao povoado, Harry não acreditou que não vira a semana passar. Numa outra carruagem, Peter dava uma caixa de bombons para Emmeline, e a garota verificava se estavam todos intactos antes de dar um selinho no maroto.

- Você deixou todos eles para mim? – impressionou – se ela, e Peter estufou o peito.

- Claro, Emme, eu não arriscaria o meu novo peso com essas bombas cheias de açúcar!

- Oh, você é uma graça, Peter!

As carruagens chegaram ao vilarejo, e os casais se separaram, combinando de se encontrar no três vassouras na hora combinada.

- O que quer fazer? – perguntou Peter a Emmeline, enquanto andavam pela vila.

- Ah, vamos à Madame Proudfoot!

Quando entraram no café cor de rosa, Emmeline pediu um café e Peter uma água.

- Então, está gostando da dieta?

- Claro! Acho que vou continuar com ela, sabe. Economizei um bocado sem tantos chocolates.

- Viu! Além de economizar calorias, economiza dinheiro também! Que bom, Peter!

A garçonete sorridente trouxe as bebidas, e enquanto bebericavam o café e a água, a sineta da porta tocou, dando passagem para Fabian, acompanhado de uma garota gordinha da Corvinal.

- Hey! – chamou ele, sorrindo para Emmeline. A garota olhou para a menina, que embora não fosse muito gorda, tinha o rosto redondo e os cabelos lisos presos numa tiara.

- Sua namorada, Fabian?

- Ah, na verdade não. Essa aqui é a Lisa, uma amiga minha. Na verdade é amiga de uma ex, mas ela acabou ficando minha amiga também. Ela não vinha com ninguém, e adora o chocolate caramelado daqui.

- Hum... Então, vai na... Você sabe?

- Vou, claro! Gideon também.

- Que bom! Claro que as coisas serão secretas e tal...

E enquanto Emmeline tagarelava com Fabian, Lisa foi até Peter.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Você parece abatido. Quer uma barra de chocolate?

- Hum, não, obrigado, estou de dieta.

A menina arregalou os olhos.

- Coitadinho! Tem certeza de que não quer? Eu divido a minha com você, e não vamos engordar tanto.

Peter olhou de relance para Emmeline, que ria alegremente com Fabian.

- Tudo bem, só metade.

Feliz, Lisa sentou – se de frente para Peter e partiu a barra marrom em dois pedaços, estendendo um para Peter.

- Tomara que goste. Tem castanhas.

- Eu adoro castanhas! Desculpe. – falou Peter de boca cheia, e a garota sorriu.

- Eu também!

- Ah, Peter, já volto! – Emmeline disse, sorrindo e saindo do café com Fabian.

- Claro...

- Ela é muito bonita, não é? – perguntou Lisa, olhando admirada para Emmeline – É sua namorada?

- Não! – respondeu Peter rapidamente. – Mas... Mas você também é bonita.

A menina sorriu e corou levemente.

- Quer mais um pedaço de chocolate?

- Claro!

Lisa levou as mãos ao bolso da saia de pregas que usava, e tirou de lá um saquinho cheio de doces da Dedosdemel.

- Comprei vários desses hoje, para comer sozinha. Mas é muito bom encontrar alguém com quem dividir, sabe.

- Eu também costumava comprar vários desses... Droga de dieta, sabe. – Peter resmungou enquanto enchia a boca de sapos de chocolate – Eu detesto alface, e todos os sanduíches que Emme me fazia tinham folinhas verdes sem gosto dentro.

- Se quiser podemos ir juntos até a Dedosdemel comprar mais bombons. – sugeriu Lisa, sorrindo gentilmente. Peter olhou para as orbes arredondadas e castanhas da menina, e sentiu o coração acelerar.

- Claro! Acho que Emmeline não vai voltar mesmo. – concordou Peter, deixando umas moedas na mesa e saindo com a garota.

Enquanto andavam até a Dedosdemel, Peter se aproximou de Lisa, enlaçando seus dedos nos dela. Eba, pensou, finalmente achei alguém que queira dividir o chocolate comigo.

**XXX**

Duas horas chegaram, e Peter se despediu de Lisa na entrada do três vassouras.

- Foi um ótimo almoço, Peter. – sorriu a garota, soltando a mão dele pela primeira vez.

- Eu também gostei. – ele respondeu, e tomou as duas mãos dela nas suas. – Podemos sair mais vezes.

Lisa se aproximou de Pete, dando lhe um beijo de despedida.

- Então pode ir para a sua reunião. – e saiu andando.

Peter entrou no três vassouras e suspirou. Quando chegou ao segundo andar se deparou com os amigos, que riam e conversavam. Emmeline estava lá, e sorriu para Peter quando ele chegou.

- Pelo jeito achou alguém pra você, não é?

- Ah, Emme, me desculpe... – começou Peter, mas a garota fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Não tem problema. Como foi?

- Epa! – disse James, desviando a atenção para a conversa. – Como assim?

- Prongs, achei a gordinha dos meus sonhos! – suspirou Peter, se sentando à mesa, sonhador.

- Quem? – perguntou Sirius, interessado – Conhecemos?

- Elisa Goldman, da Corvinal. – explicou Fabian – Estava comigo, mas vi a Emme e fui falar com ela. Nós saímos por um segundo e quando voltamos, os dois já não estavam mais lá!

- Onde vocês foram?

- Na Madame Padfoot. – disse Peter, e Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- É Madame PROUDFOOT, Peter. Madame Padfoot é a sua...

- Se acalme, Sirius. – Remus interviu, e Sirius passou o braço sob os ombros de Marlene. – Que bom que achou uma namorada, Peter.

A porta se abriu, revelando o corpo gigantesco de Hagrid.

- Olá, garotos! Prontos para a reunião?

- Meu. Deus. – James disse, em choque quando os bruxos formados começaram a entrar, prontos para a luta.

- Bem – Vindos à primeira reunião da Ordem da Fênix. – anunciou Dumbledore, agitando a varinha.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo Bônus V**

**A Reunião**

- Vocês já conseguiram destruir todas as horcruxes? – se surpreendeu Dedalus Diggle, deixando cair a cartola roxa nas mãos.

- Quase todas, Sr. Diggle. – observou Marlene, respeitosa – Faltam a cobra e o próprio Voldemort.

Harry, que nunca estivera numa reunião da Ordem antes, ficou surpreso com a animação dos presentes, e da agilidade com que as ideia fluíam naquele grupo secreto.

- Dunga pode avaliar onde Ele está. – disse Sturgis Podmore, que vestia uma capa preta comprida.

- Acho que não será muito difícil para qualquer um de nós achar Voldemort. - comentou Benjy Fenwick. – É só seguir os rastros de morte dele.

- Bom, todos nós vamos procurar de qualquer modo. – concluiu Olho – Tonto, rabugento. – E, Potter? Seus pais sabem que está procurando por Ele?

- Não, Sr. Moody.

- Não me chame de Senhor, moleque. Não sou oficial.

- Desculpe. Mas, por favor, não fale para eles. Já tem problemas suficientes.

- Não vou dizer nada, garoto. Fique tranquilo.

- Avisamos se tivermos alguma outra notícia por Albus. – declarou Caradoc Dearborn, se levantando e saindo do lugar. Os outros o acompanharam, cumprimentando os garotos e aparatando.

Quando a reunião estava realmente acabada, James sorriu.

- Cara, essa foi uma das coisas mais legais que eu já fiz.

- Foi mesmo. – riu Regulus, e o grupo deixou a sala em direção ao castelo.

Naquela noite, James chamou os marotos para uma conversa no dormitório.

- Dessa vez, vai dar tudo certo, ok?

- Claro que vai, Prongs! – Peter disse animadamente. – Não tem como dar errado, você viu todos aqueles bruxos formados?

- É mesmo. – Sirius sorriu confiante – Eles confiam na gente de verdade.

- Só espero que tudo dê certo. – Desejou Remus.

- Eu só chamei vocês aqui para agradecer. – James começou, sorrindo. - Nada teria dado certo na minha vida sem vocês três, Sirius, Peter e Remus. E Harry... Acho que não preciso dizer que estou orgulhoso de você, cara.

- James... – Harry começou, um pouco constrangido. – Aquele dia na enfermaria... Você e a Lily...

- Ah, cale a boca, Novato. – Sirius revirou os olhos, impaciente – Ae, James, o que rolou?

James corou fortemente, e Harry também.

- Ah, vocês estavam...

- Não, a gente foi embora, mas a Lene contou que você e a Lily estavam no bem bom.

- Vocês dois perderam a... Sabe? – Remus ficou muito vermelho, e Harry pigarreou.

- Me dão licença? Não me interessa a vida íntima dos dois.

- Será que eles fizeram o Harry, é? – Peter riu, e Sirius soltou um uivo, caindo na gargalhada quando Harry saiu do círculo, indo se deitar muito envergonhado.

- Vai tomar banho Sirius! – gritou ele de sua cama, fechando as cortinas ao som da risada de Sirius.

Harry passou um bom tempo apenas contemplando o teto de sua cama, até conseguir cair num sono agitado.

Ele agora andava por um corredor familiar, onde uma porta fechada o esperava. Ansioso, ele abriu a porta, e se viu magicamente no numa sala , cuja lareira estava apagada. Era noite.

Subitamente, várias figuras encapuzadas apareceram, e se reuniram em volta de um vulto numa cadeira alta, que sibilou:

- Podem se sentar.

Todos puxaram as cadeiras solenemente, e Harry sentiu uma dor lacerante na cicatriz quando eles abaixaram os capuzes. Ele viu uma Bellatrix Lestrange mais nova, ainda com a beleza pré – Azkaban nas feições. Viu também Lucius Malfoy, sem o cabelo comprido.

- Todos sabem por que estão aqui. – começou Voldemort, se inclinando. A luz do luar entrou pela janela, iluminando seus traços desumanos. Nagini, a cobra gigantesca, subiu na mesa e repousou no braço da cadeira de seu mestre, que passou um dedo quase afetivamente na cabeça dela.

- Esses adolescentes acham que podem me destruir. Acho que um susto é bem – vindo, não?

As risadas que seguiram a fala de Voldemort foram mais assustadoras do que toda a cena, fazendo Harry acordar subitamente, o suor frio escorrendo pela testa.

- Precisamos terminar isso logo. – ele disse para a escuridão, preocupado. – E então, vamos embora daqui.

* * *

Desculpem o capítulo bônus estúpido, em breve posto um maior :)


	31. Chapter 31

**O Sequestro**

O feriado da páscoa pareceu voar para Harry, de tão ocupado que ele e os amigos estavam com as revisões para os NIEM's. Desde a primeira reunião da Ordem, as únicas notícias que eles tinham de Voldemort vinham de curtos bilhetes enviados por alguns membros, que diziam estar procurando, mas sem achar nada.

Hermione e Lily estavam tão nervosas com os exames que Harry achou que fossem desmaiar quando uma coruja marrom escura chegou no café da manhã, trazendo o Profeta Diário.

- Quem mandou essas corujas ficarem aqui? – irritou – se Lily, afastando seu livro se perto do animal. Hermione, tremendo por causa do susto, pagou ao animal, e puxou o jornal para ler.

- James... – chamou ela algum tempo depois, com a voz fraca. James levantou o rosto das anotações que lia e a olhou.

- Quê?

- Olhe isso. Lene, você também.

_Ex – Aurores desaparecidos_

_Os aurores aposentados Martha e Allan Potter, 63, desapareceram durante o fim de semana passado juntamente com um casal amigo, Lorraine e Mark Mckinnon. Há suspeitas de que antigos inimigos os tenham levado, e os aurores estão investigando._

_Os filhos dos casais, Marlene Mckinnon e James Potter, se encontram em Hogwarts, intactos. "Não vamos sossegar enquanto não acharmos os quatro." Declarou Alastor "Olho – Tonto" Moody._

Marlene parecia ter sido atacada por um basilisco, e James não conseguia segurar o livro.

- Meus pais... – balbuciou ele, as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Sirius, que estava o lado dele, afundou o rosto nas mãos, e Harry temeu que ele caísse no choro, coisa que nunca fazia na frente de ninguém.

- Voldemort vai matá – los. – Marlene chorou, sendo consolada por Remus. – Eles nunca fizeram nada!

- Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem, Jim. Os aurores não vão querer que colegas deles sofram alguma coisa. – comentou Lily, abraçando James, que havia jogado os óculos sobre a mesa.

Entretidos consolando os amigos, os garotos não notaram que um grupo de sonserinos se aproximava. Malicioso, Avery sentou – se de frente para James.

- Entendeu porque não de deve mexer com o Lord das Trevas, Potter?

- Saia daqui, Avery. – rosnou Sirius, ainda de cabeça baixa. O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando um sorriso torto esquisito ao dizer:

- Oh, pobre Black. Também está triste com a morte dos Potter e dos Mckinnon?

- Eles não estão mortos. – Harry disse irritado. Barty, atrás de Avery, riu.

- Os Potter são dois velhotes que mal conseguem segurar a varinha, Parker. Se o Lord das Trevas olhar para eles os dois morrem. E quanto aos Mckinnon, acho que dessa vez a tão estimada inteligência corvinal deles não vai adiantar de muita coisa...

- Acho melhor irem embora daqui. – uma voz irritada disse atrás deles. Barty e Avery olharam para trás, e Regulus passou entre os dois, sentando – se na mesa da grifinória.

- Oh, esqueci que o Regulus agora é um deles. – ironizou Avery, saindo da mesa. – Uma pena, Black. Vai morrer como seus amigos estúpidos.

- Recebi uma carta do papai. – declarou Regulus assim que os dois sonserinos saíram, rindo.

- E o que tem? – Sirius levantou a cabeça, os olhos vermelhos. Regulus tirou um pedaço amassado de pergaminho do bolso e leu:

_Reg e Sirius,_

_Espero que estejam bem. Ontem à noite Mark me enviou um sinal, dizendo que ele e Lola estão bem, e que Martha e Allan estavam com eles. Os quatro estavam jantando quando um grupo de comensais chegou. Sua prima está entre eles, a propósito. Estou preocupado com vocês. Mandem-me notícias._

_Se conheço as mentes dos meus meninos, vocês devem ter se metido com coisa grande, e não sei se posso segurar por aqui, então tomem cuidado. Walburga disse o endereço dos Potter a eles, então voltar à mansão não é seguro. _

_Avisem à menina Mckinnon que qualquer coisa, eu vou cuidar dela. Mark me confiou essa tarefa e vou ajudar vocês. _

_Meus melhores desejos e, por favor, não morram nessa briga._

_Oreon._

- Ah, Deus. – Marlene suspirou, e Sirius passou o braço em torno dela.

- É vingança. – James rosnou, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo.

- Minha mãe... – Regulus baixou a cabeça.

- Sua mãe. – Sirius se levantou, furioso. – Vou falar com Dumbledore. Ele precisa deixar a gente sair daqui. Vocês ouviram o que Avery disse. Voldemort não vai demorar a matar os nossos pais.

- É verdade.

Harry baixou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar do sonho que tivera havia alguns dias. Um susto, foi o que ele disse. Um susto.

- Vamos, é poções agora. – Remus disse desanimadamente, e todos pegaram suas mochilas. Os corredores nunca foram tão escuros e frios para os garotos quando naquela tarde. Harry se lembrava se como Sra. Potter tinha sido gentil com eles, e de como ela sabia que ele tinha algo de especial. Se ela não vivesse para ver Harry novamente...

Slughorn parecia estar um pouco desanimado também, pois emagrecera muito e estava ansioso, olhando sempre para trás. No fim da aula, ele chegou perto de Lily e disse:

- L – Lily, poderia ficar aqui no fim da aula?

- Claro, professor. – Lily disse, confusa. Slughorn pareceu aliviado, e saiu rapidamente.

- O que ele quer? – sussurrou Hermione para Harry, que deu de ombros.

Ao final da aula, os sonserinos também ficaram para trás, e enquanto guardavam lentamente seu material escutaram Barty Crouch sentar – se na mesa do professor.

- Sabe, Professor. – começou ele, tentando soar simpático – O Lord das Trevas sempre gostou do Senhor.

- S – sério?

- Ah, sim. – disse Amico Carrow, aparecendo atrás de Slughorn. – Sempre disse que, sem o Senhor, ele não seria nada.

- E – ele está sendo modesto.

- Ah sim, e vive dizendo como gostaria de pensar que pode contar com os seus... Serviços.

- Eu... Eu poderia me dar ao luxo de pensar? – gaguejou Slughorn, se afastando dos adolescentes. Barty sorriu, tirando a varinha das vestes.

- Mas é claro que pode, Professor. Só gostaríamos de lembrar – lhe que a maioria das pessoas não recusa favores ao nosso mestre. Tenha um bom – dia. – completou Avery, e os três deixaram Slughorn sozinho, trêmulo.

- Professor! – Lily saiu de trás da mesa com a mochila nos braços, e sentou o homem da cadeira. – Aguamenti! Tome aqui, um copo de água, professor.

- Ah, Lily, sempre doce, sempre gentil, não? – sussurrou Slughorn. – Sinto muito pelos seus pais, James.

- Eles vão ficar bem. – James tentou soar confiante, mas seus olhos estavam vazios e sem brilho.

- O Senhor não pode ceder, Professor! – Ron disse, exasperado.

- Veremos, Sr. Weasley. Veremos. Acho que tem mais aulas hoje, não?

Apressados, os garotos foram até a aula de Herbologia. Enquanto cuidavam de algumas raízes venenosas, Harry viu que Sirius e James não paravam de cochichar, e imaginou se os dois não estariam pensando em resgatar os Potter e os Mckinnon sozinhos.

Após Herbologia, eles seguiram monotonamente até Transfiguração, que para Harry durou uma eternidade. Quando finalmente se viram livres de todas as aulas do dia, o único consolo deles era que poderiam tentar descansar na sala comunal.

Por todo lugar que iam, pessoas paravam para desejar força para James e Marlene, e quando chegaram à sala comunal não foi diferente.

- Não aguento mais as pessoas achando que meus pais estão mortos. – James se irritou certa hora, indo para o dormitório. Harry, cujos olhos estavam se fechando da exaustão de andar pelo castelo, resolveu acompanhar James.

- Prongs? – perguntou quando entrou no dormitório, mas as cortinas da cama do amigo estavam fechadas, e o garoto suspeitou que ele estivesse fingindo que dormia. Resignado, Harry vestiu o pijama e se deitou, imaginando onde Voldemort colocara os Potter e os Mckinnon.

Harry demorou a dormir, e quando finalmente pegou no sono, se viu saindo de uma lareira negra, direto no saguão do ministério. No meio do lugar, amarados, estavam os Potter e os Mckinnon. Nenhum deles mostrava sinal de tortura.

- Agora, vou perguntar mais uma vez. – começou Voldemort, com a voz fria e cruel. – O que os garotos vieram fazer?

- Não sabemos de... Nada. – arfou Lorraine.

- Claro que sabe! – irritou – se Bellatrix, segurando o queixo da mulher com as unhas negras como garras. – Eles passaram as férias com vocês!

- Os meninos não fizeram nada... – começou Allan, mas Rodolphus apontou a varinha para ele, e o home se contorceu de dor.

- Sabemos que eles vieram do futuro, mas para quê? Atrás daquela porta. – Voldemort apontou um dedo magro de pálido para a porta do elevador. – Tem o departamento dos aurores, onde eu sei que estão os documentos. E vocês também sabem.

- Não, por favor... – Martha Potter implorou.

- Cale a boca! – Voldemort sibilou, e a mulher calou – se instantaneamente.

- Seus filhos estão metidos nisso. – um homem de cavanhaque e um sotaque forte disse. Harry reconheceu Karkaroff.

- Meu filho não faria isso! – Allan disse sério, mas Voldemort riu.

- Vamos ver o que seus filhos fazem agora. _Crucio_.

* * *

Bom, respondendo as reviews:

**Fernanda**: O James ficou bem demais, aliás. Ohoho. Que bom que um capítulo estimula a pessoa a ler o outro :) O Peter confunde tudo, coitado (quando eu li Madame Proudfoot pela primeira vez eu entendi Padfoot, e foi meio um jeito de relembrar esse momento de confusão hahahaha) E fico feliz por ter escrito uma fic marcante, e realmente sinto muito ter de acabar :/ Mas fazer o que, Voldie precisa ser enfrentado, né... Foi uma experiência ótima escrever 1977, e ver como as pessoas curtiram. Isso é coisa que nunca aconteceu antes com nenhuma fic minha, aliás, e me deixou naõ só surpresa como feliz :)

**Maria**: Obrigada!

**Layla Black**: A Emme estava mais para personal trainer do que namorada para o Peter, e até ajudou ele a descolar uma gordinha *.* Pois é, eu estou postando ridiculamente rápido, né? É que nas férias eu sou desocupada, e adoro escrever então acabo ficando hoooras no pc escrevendo XD

Puxa, gente, tá acabando x.x'

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelas visitas e tudo o mais! Espero que leiam e curtam os últimos capítulos, e aguardem porque agora só vem confusão :)

xoxo

N.


	32. Chapter 32

**O Ministério**

- Vamos até lá! – exclamou James no dia seguinte, assim que Harry acabou de contar seu sonho.

- Mas Ele já enganou Harry em seus sonhos antes... – Hermione, disse, preocupada – Tem certeza de que era verdade, Harry?

- Tenho! – Harry assegurou a garota, ansioso. Hermione olhou – o cética.

- Harry, e se for mentira...

- Não vou perder os pais do James e da Lene!

- Da última vez você perdeu Sirius, Harry! – Ginny argumentou, e Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Foi assim que eu morri?

- Não interessa agora. – James retrucou, levantando – se da mesa de almoço e saindo – Verdade ou não, não vou arriscar a vida dos meus pais nisso. Quem vai comigo para Londres?

- Alguém precisa ficar para chamar a Ordem. – Dorcas disse.

- Chame os Prewett e Bones, Dorcas. – Remus deu um selinho na namorada. – Vocês quatro e Emme ficam para chamar Dumbledore e os outros, enquanto nós vamos.

- Regulus não sabe. – Frank disse, puxando Alice com ele. – Vou chamá – lo.

- Não temos tempo! – gritou James, e algumas pessoas que passavam olharam curiosas.

- Ok, então ficamos para trás. – Frank revirou os olhos.

Ele e Alice entraram no castelo, enquanto James e os outros corriam pelos jardins. Quando chegaram à orla da Floresta Proibida, Remus olhou para o céu, que escurecia rapidamente.

- Como nós vamos para Londres? Por Hogsmeade de novo?

- Não, não podemos. – Harry olhou para Luna. – Você consegue encontrar os testrálios?

- Claro! – Luna sorriu simpaticamente. – Me esperem.

- Testrálios? – Lily gaguejou temerosa. – Mas eles...

- São apenas feios, não perigosos. – Hermione disse rapidamente, e Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, não digo que eles são perigosos, mas eu tenho medo de cair de um bicho invisível.

Luna chegou, arrastando correias que pareciam vazias.

- Vamos?

Harry subiu em um animal, com Ginny logo atrás. Ron e Hermione ficaram em outro, sendo imitados por James e Lily, Sirius e Marlene e Luna e Neville. Antes de sentar na garupa de Remus, Peter ergueu os braços.

- Olha, eu não fazia questão de ir atrás do Remus, sinceramente.

- Peter, deixa de frescura! – reclamou James, e Harry puxou a correia, fazendo o testrálio alçar vôo.

- Isso não é uma vassoura! – gritou James em desespero enquanto sobrevoavam os campos. Harry sem querer riu quando Lily, que tinha medo de alturas, sorriu.

- Parece um cavalo! Isso sim é legal!

- Você é louca? – gritou James de volta, se agarrando ao pescoço invisível do animal como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Confio mais em uma vassoura quebrada do que nisso!

Harry sorriu, e começou a ver a cidade ao longe, as luzes quase totalmente acesas. Atrás dele, Ginny comentou:

- Está anoitecendo...

E realmente estava. Quando eles chegaram à entrada dos visitantes, a noite já havia chegado, e a única fonte de luz na rua provinha de alguns postes elétricos.

Como estavam em muitos, Harry e Ginny foram primeiro, se espremendo na cabine junto de James, Lily, Sirius e Marlene. Trêmulo, James digitou os números.

- _Bem – Vindos ao ministério da magia. – _falou a voz sem corpo da recepcionista do ministério – _Por favor, digam seus nomes e suas ocupações._

- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans e Marlene Mckinnon. – balbuciou Sirius para o ar, e o telefone regurgitou vários crachás.

Quando chegaram ao saguão, Harry viu que estava certo. Atrás dele vieram os outros, e as palavras de Ron resumiam tudo o que eles estavam sentindo.

- Estamos ferrados.

No meio do saguão estavam os pais de James e de Marlene, amarrados uns aos outros por cordas. Montando guarda, vários comensais puxavam as varinhas, prontos para atacar.

- Bem – Vindos, garotos. – anunciou a voz fria de Voldemort, e ao fundo Harry ouviu o sibilar de Nagini, que começou a se enroscar nos tornozelos de Mark.

- Solte eles, seu... – começou James, mas Voldemort fez uma aceno com a mão e o garoto voou longe. Lily correu atrás dele, e Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ah, amor adolescente. Patético, deixa as pessoas tão... Suscetíveis.

Harry puxou a varinha, seu ódio pelo bruxo palpitando nas veias.

- Eu odeio você.

Mas Voldemort não ficou tempo suficiente para ouvir qualquer outra coisa. Com um estalo, sumiu, e os comensais começaram a andar na direção deles.

- Vamos lutar! – gritou James, levantando e correndo para perto de Harry. Do chão, Martha gritou:

- Jimmy, vá embora!

- Não, mãe. – James disse, estreitando os olhos para os comensais que circulavam ele e os amigos. – Dessa vez eu vou fazer as coisas por mim mesmo.

Dois comensais avançaram na direção deles, mas Sirius e James se juntaram para duelar contra os dois. Lily e Ginny explodiram as vidraças quando outro comensal atacou as duas, e Harry sentiu uma mão em seu braço, e demorou em perceber que era Ron pedindo sua ajuda para duelar com Bellatrix.

- Vocês não têm chance, não vêem? – Bellatrix gargalhou, lançando um jato verde na direção dos dois. Ron bloqueou o ataque, e Harry retrucou:

- Quem não têm chance são vocês, Bella. Espere até a Ordem chegar.

- A Ordem? – cuspiu ela. – Que Ordem?

- A Ordem da Fênix. – Ron disse, sorrindo vitorioso.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou um comensal, sendo desarmado em seguida por Neville. Luna, que praticamente dançava enquanto duelava, se esquivou de outra maldição lançada por Rodolphus.

Remus e Peter, por outro lado, não puxaram as varinhas. Greyback andava na direção de Remus, seus olhos vermelhos esbugalhados.

- Olha só! Lupin! Seu pai me deve um favor, sabe, garoto.

Remus arreganhou os dentes, e Peter puxou a varinha pela primeira vez.

- Ouvi falar que elefantes têm medo de ratos. – Peter riu. – Será que lobos também têm? – E se transformou num ratinho. Greyback olhou para os pés, e Remus aproveitou para avançar para cima dele.

- Quer brigar sem mágica, Lupin? – grunhiu Greyback quando Remus deu um soco em seu rosto. – Ótimo, vamos brigar então.

James e Sirius estuporaram os comensais com quem duelavam e apontaram as varinhas para Remus, falando feitiços que Harry reconheceu do capítulo sobre transformações humanas de Transfiguração Avançada. As unhas de Remus começaram a crescer, e Harry notou que os marotos tentaram fazer a transformação do lobisomem sem a lua.

Como Remus não era um humano comum, a transformação saiu pela metade, e o garoto se transformou em algo parecido com um menino lobo. Suas garras e dentes afiados estavam agora atacando Greyback rapidamente, juntamente com os músculos adquiridos na transformação.

- Vai, Moony! – torceu Ron, antes de desviar de outra maldição. Sirius correu para Bellatrix, e Harry temeu pelo pior.

- Noite, Bella. – disse ele sarcasticamente para a prima. – Imagino como os Lestrange devem ter reagido quando você os traiu.

- Regulus era um de nós! – gritou ela, irada. – E se você quisesse também poderia ter sido, Sirius. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando não visualizar o padrinho caído no chão, mas um barulho alto de vidro se espatifando no chão o fez lentamente levantar as pálpebras.

Bellatrix fora lançada para longe por James antes que sua maldição atingisse Sirius, e agora os dois marotos lançavam feitiços nela, ainda caída.

De repente, um canto alto foi ouvido, e Fawkes entrou no saguão, carregando nas patas a espada de Gryffindor.

- Quem conquistou a espada? – Ginny se surpreendeu, e Harry sorriu orgulhoso quando a espada caiu aos pés de James.

- Ele entrou na frente da maldição para salvar um amigo. – disse Hermione, feliz.

James parou de neutralizar Bellatrix e pegou a espada, lendo o nome de Godric Gryffindor no verso.

- O que raios é...

- ISSO FOI FEITO POR DUENDES! – gritou Ron, desesperado. James arregalou os olhos, percebendo o valor da espada.

Os comensais tentaram ir atrás de James, mas os outros fizeram uma barreira. No canto, Remus continuava a lutar com Greyback, como se não houvesse nada acontecendo em volta. Harry notou que o chão se enchia de manchas de sangue, e rezou para não ser o sangue de Remus.

James andou até os pais, e usando a espada, cortou as cordas que os prendiam. Quando Sra. Potter estava quase abraçando o filho, Nagini atacou, fincando os dentes venenosos no pescoço de James.

- JAMES! – gritaram Martha e Lily ao mesmo tempo, enquanto James caia de joelhos no chão, perdendo muito sangue. Sirius correu até o amigo e pegou a espada de sua mão.

- SOLTE ELE, SEU BICHO RETARDADO! – gritou ele, decepando a cabeça de Nagini com a lâmina afiada. A cobra soltou James, e Fawkes voou na direção do maroto, e Harry se tranquilizou ao ver as lágrimas peroladas do pássaro caírem em cima dele.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Padfoot! – gritou Ron, puxando o amigo pela mão. Sirius hesitou um pouco, mas voltou para o coração do duelo, sendo atacado por Bellatrix logo em seguida.

Subitamente, vários estalos encheram o lugar, e Regulus, Dorcas, Emmeline, Edgar, Fabian e Gideon chegaram, acompanhados de vários bruxos, entre eles, Oreon.

- Solte meu filho, Bellatrix. – ele disse, colérico.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo Bônus VI**

**Lobisomem VS. Lobisomem**

Muito embora a batalha tivesse silenciado quando a Ordem chagou, essa situação não se estendeu ao duelo que acontecia no chão, entre Greyback e Remus.

O garoto, sempre tão quieto e reservado, decidira realmente extravasar sua raiva no culpado por todo o sofrimento de seus pais e próprio naquela noite.

- Pobre Lupin, quer me matar, eh? – rosnava Greyback, fincando as garras na barriga do garoto, que urrou de dor.

Remus usou a camisa, já em farrapos, para tampar o rosto do oponente, confundindo – o. Greyback tirou as garras dali, e Remus sentiu o sangue quente inundar o pano branco.

Remus resolveu atacar, e deu uma patada no rosto de Greyback com força, deixando o homem atordoado, para longo depois usar as garras dos pés para empurrá – lo pelo peito. Greyback voou longe, e Remus sorriu para si mesmo, desejando ter toda aquela força fora da lua cheia também.

Não se passaram cinco segundos e Greyback se levantava, cuspindo sangue no chão. Furioso, o lobisomem avançou para Remus, que fez o mesmo. O barulho dos corpos em choque chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, mas ambos estavam surdos.

Greyback deu um empurrão selvagem em Remus, que caiu no chão. Sem dar tempo ao garoto para respirar, o lobisomem adulto avançou para cima dele, dando soco após soco no rosto dele. Estava quase deixando o garoto desacordado quando um guincho foi ouvido seguido de um rosnado.

- Saia daqui! – reclamou Greyback, deixando Remus no chão e se virando para Peter, que em forma de rato não parava de roer seus pés. Peter começou a subir pela perna peluda do bruxo, que se debatia para tirar o garoto dali.

Remus abriu os olhos, e viu Greyback de costas, tentando tirar Peter de perto dele, e teve uma ideia. Visualizou a nuca dele, e avançou para frente. Nunca imaginou que um dia mataria alguém, muito menos um lobisomem adulto, e se assustou quando, ao acertar a nuca de Greyback com força, o homem caiu no chão.

- Ele tá morto? – perguntou Peter, se transformando em garoto novamente. Remus foi trêmulo até Greyback.

- N – Não sei. – o garoto gaguejou, colocando a mão o pescoço do bruxo. Nada. Assustado, Remus se afastou engatinhando de costas. Greyback estava morto.

- Você apagou o cara, Remus! – Peter exaltou de felicidade, mas Remus ainda estava assustado para comemorações. Tocou a própria barriga, e sentiu seus dedos se molharem com o sangue que escorria dali.

- Estou sangrando. – ele percebeu, olhando para as vestes ensanguentadas. – Estou sangrando e sem camisa no meio no ministério da magia?

Peter encarou Remus, duvidando seriamente da sanidade do amigo.

- Está. Estamos duelando com os comensais da morte, lembra? No Ministério...

Remus olhou em volta. Após um momento de choque com a chegada da Ordem, todos voltaram a duelar. Oreon Black corria por entre os grupos de duelo na direção do quarteto encolhido num canto, muito assustado e chocado para se atrever a andar pelo lugar.

Viu James e Sirius, cada um com um comensal, duelando. Viu Lily estuporar uma comensal da morte atarracada, e Ginny desintegrar as vidraças restantes com um feitiço.

Depois, seu olhar se voltou para o chão em sua frente, onde Greyback jazia, e ainda para si mesmo, selvagem e sangrento, participando daquela briga. Ao invés de sentir a culpa e tristeza pela guerra, e pela morte que causou, uma espécie de alegria selvagem tomou conta dele.

- Estou no meio do ministério. – repetiu, mais para si mesmo do que para Peter.

- Cara, você está bem?

- Estou sangrando.

- É, você tá. Quer procurar ajuda?

Remus se levantou e olhou em volta. Toda a seriedade daquele local pareceu uma piada para ele. Viu os comensais, e depois virou para Greyback, morto aos pés dele.

Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa, riu – se. Tenho garras e uma varinha, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa!

- Dorcas! – gritou, e a namorada virou para ele. Notar os músculos e garras que o garoto adquirira a fez corar um pouco, mas perguntou:

- Hum?

- Quer ajuda? – ele gritou, mostrando as garras. A garota sorriu, e se abaixou de outro feitiço.

- Seria bom!

Sorrindo, Remus correu até o comensal, passando uma garra pela garganta dele. O homem se curvou de dor, e então Dorcas o paralisou.

- Yeah. – Remus riu, enquanto ele e Dorcas seguiam para o outro comensal. Um sentimento rebelde tomou conta dele na batalha, e parecia que cada comensal preso era uma vitória individual, de um espírito novo que se formava nele. Quando viu James arregalar os olhos para ele depois de outro comensal derrubado, sorriu.

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, meio rindo meio preocupado. Remus mostrou os dentes afiados.

- Agora eu controlo a maldição, e não o contrário.


	34. Chapter 34

**A Última Batalha**

- Saia da frente, Tio. – balbuciou Bellatrix, surpresa com a aparição surpresa de Oreon. Mas o bruxo estava irredutível.

- Saia da frente você, menina. – retrucou ele, ríspido. Em volta dos três, o duelo recomeçava e os feitiços voavam para todo lado. – Tenho coisas para fazer aqui. – E depois começou a correr na direção dos prisioneiros.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos. – assegurou Mark

- Oreon! – exclamou Lorraine, abraçando o homem. Oreon olhou para Mark por trás dos cabelos de Lorraine, e o homem explicou:

- Disseram que você estava morto. Ficamos preocupados.

A mulher parou de abraçar Oreon, colocando as duas mãos em suas bochechas.

- Céus, você está bem?

- Estou. Vamos sair daqui, venham comigo.

Oreon começou a guiar o grupo pelo saguão até uma lareira, de onde mandou um por vez até a casa dos Potter. Quando Mark desapareceu, Oreon virou – se para trás e viu Bellatrix apontando a varinha para ele.

- Você escolheu o lado errado tio. Me desculpe. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Oreon desviou do raio verde, puxando a varinha a revidando. A mulher atirava maldição atrás de maldição nele, e estava cada vez mais difícil desviar delas.

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntava James para Remus, que passava de comensal em comensal os atacando com as garras, e o maroto sorriu.

- Agora eu controlo a maldição, e não o contrário.

- MOONY! – gritou Sirius, lançando Rodolphus para longe. – Você é louco, cara!

Parecia que quanto mais eles imobilizavam comensais, mais chegavam. Um clarão verde ocorreu, e Avery, junto de seus comparsas, apareceu.

- Viemos ajudar! Black! – falou Barty, avançando para cima de Sirius. Mas antes que ele chegasse, Regulus entrou na frente.

- Você é meu, Crouch.

O duelo que se seguiu foi violento. Sirius se juntou ao irmão, e Avery foi ajudar Barty. Os flashes ricocheteavam pelas paredes.

- Estão mortos depois de hoje, Black. – Avery rosnou enquanto desviava de uma maldição lançada por Regulus. – O Lord das Trevas triunfará!

Ao lado deles, os Carrow andavam na direção de Lily, as varinhas empunhadas.

- Sangue ruim, tsk tsk. Porque se meteu com uma coisa tão grande para você, hein?

Lily se colocou em posição de ataque.

- Vou mostrar para vocês o que é ter o sangue ruim. Expeliarmus!

Amico bloqueou o feitiço, e apontou a varinha para Lily.

- Crucio!

Lily caiu no chão, ajoelhada e gemendo de dor. Hermione, vendo a cena, correu para acudi – la, mandando a varinha de Amico para longe.

- Impedimenta! – lançou ela, e Alecto foi lançada longe. Amico correu para ajudar a irmã, o que deu tempo para Lily erguer – se do chão e encarar o próximo comensal.

- Snape? – ela disse, olhando o garoto à sua frente. Ele, que não percebera que Lily estava li, olhou para trás, mas Hermione perguntou:

- O que foi? Está procurando ajuda para enfrentar duas sangues ruins?

- Vocês não...

- Vamos lá, Snape. – Lily disse, com frieza. O garoto olhou em volta, e viu seus colegas sendo derrubados, um a um, pelos aurores e membros da Ordem. Olhou para Lily novamente, e deixou a varinha cair no chão.

- Pode me matar.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Não quero matar você!

- Não quero mais fazer isso, Lily. – começou Snape, agachando no chão e abraçando os próprios joelhos. – Não quero ser desse jeito.

- Se quiser, ajudamos você. – ofereceu Hermione, se ajoelhando junto dele. Snape ergueu os olhos negros para Lily.

- Me ajuda.

Lily olhou em volta, e viu James e um comensal baixinho duelando. Depois, estendeu a mão para Snape.

- Vamos sair daqui, Sev. Vem logo!

Enquanto se levantavam, um barulho chamou a atenção de todos. Bellatrix e Oreon duelavam.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritava Bellatrix, e um raio quase atingiu Oreon, que apontava a varinha para ela também.

- Avada Kedavra! – outro raio, dessa vez vindo da varinha de Oreon, quase atingiu Bellatrix.

- Você... Vai... Morrer! – ofegou Bellatrix, e lançou outra maldição nele. Logo após desviar do flash verde novamente, Oreon foi atingido por um raio branco, que o lançou longe.

Bellatrix olhou vitoriosa para o tio, caído no chão.

- Agora. – começou ela. – Vou poder fazer o que tia Walburga quer.

Regulus deu um passo para frente.

- Bella, não!

Mas a mulher parecia desesperada.

- Cale a boca, Regulus. Você é o próximo.

Regulus olhou desesperado para Bellatrix, e a mulher virou a varinha na direção de Oreon novamente. Sirius passou por Regulus, afastando o irmão, e ao invés de imitá – lo pedindo para que ela parasse, se lançou contra a prima, derrubando – a no chão.

- Você envergonha a família, sua louca! – Sirius urrava, ficando em cima da prima. Bellatrix, imobilizada completamente pelas pernas do primo, lançou um olhar insano para ele.

- EU?

Sirius apontou a varinha para o pescoço dela.

- Até hoje, você só fez os Black passarem vergonha, Bella. Você é louca, e a minha mãe também é.

- EU ENSINEI VOCÊ A ANDAR, SEU MOLEQUE IMBECIL. – gritou ela em resposta. Sirius riu alto e descontroladamente.

- VOCÊ? – gritou ele, pressionando a varinha mais fundo na pele alva de Bellatrix. – Vou mostrar a você a única coisa que você me ensinou durante toda a minha vida, Bella. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Harry e os outros arregalaram os olhos quando a luz verde envolveu a mulher, e ela nunca mais piscou. Ofegando e tremendo, Sirius saiu de cima dela.

- Adeus. – e depois foi até o pai – Está bem?

Oreon segurou a mão do filho e se levantou, sorrindo.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, garoto. Obrigada por me salvar.

Sirius sorriu de volta para o pai, mas as comemorações não duraram muito. Enquanto todos gritavam de alegria pelos comensais derrubados, uma voz fria ria alto.

- Ora, ora. – Voldemort disse, aparecendo de dentro do elevador do ministério. – Dizem que a alegria dura tão _pouco_.

- Você. – Harry disse, se aproximando de Voldemort. James correu e emparelhou com o garoto.

- Que meigo. – o bruxo ironizou, rindo. – Pai e filho. Um deles eu já matei uma vez. O outro, ora, é uma questão de tempo.

- Você é louco. – disse Harry, e Voldemort riu mais alto.

- Eu? Eu nunca juntei um grupo de adolescentes e fui perseguir pessoas mais fortes que eu, menino. Aliás, sou muito mais esperto que isso.

- Você que pensa. – disse James, e ergueu a varinha – Expeliarmus!

Voldemort bloqueou o feitiço, e olhou para James. Harry tentou se aproximar do pai, mas o maroto olhou nos olhos dele.

- Não se intrometa. Ele é meu.

Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar quando os dois começaram a duelar.

- O que acha, Potter? Eu vou destruir tudo o que você mais preza... – Voldemort disse, lançando uma maldição. James desviou, e lançou outra em resposta.

- Impedimenta!

- Você é muito tolo. Todos vocês são. – Voldemort riu, desviando a azaração. – Será que não compreende, James? Vocês perderão _tudo_. Tudo que vocês mais amam, está morto. Será que vale a pena arriscar perder a sua vida antes me enfrentando?

- Eu tenho um motivo para querer ganhar, Voldemort. – James rosnou, lançando um feitiço. Ele e Voldemort agora se espreitavam como dois cães, prontos para um duelo. Os feitiços que lançavam explodiram a fonte dos irmãos mágicos num canto, fazendo o restante dos membros da Ordem recuar, só sobrando os dois no meio do saguão.

- Um motivo? Olhe em volta, garoto. Assim que eu matar você, torturarei todos que o apoiaram, e você verá o que é um motivo para lutar. Especialmente aquela garota sangue ruim que você tanto _ama_...

- FIQUE LONGE DELA! – James gritou, se lançando contra Voldemort. O bruxo, pego de surpresa pelo ato repentino, foi derrubado no chão, e a maldição que lançou quebrou o lustre principal no lugar, fazendo as velhas caírem e formarem um círculo de fogo.

Iluminado apenas pelas chamas que dançavam em volta deles e com o som dos gritos dos outros em seu ouvido, James ergueu a mão e socou o nariz de Voldemort.

- Você se orgulha tanto do seu poder, bruxo velho. – e deu outro soco. Voldemort tentou empurrá – lo para longe, mas James ergueu a varinha e urrou. – SENTE ISSO, SEU VELHO? ISSO É UM SOCO, DO JEITO TROUXA DE FAZER AS COISAS!

- Você... É ridículo. – Voldemort ganiu, erguendo a varinha. Mas James já tinha a sua na mão.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritou ele, e o raio atingiu o bruxo em cheio no rosto.

Harry, com a ajuda de Ron, abaixou as chamas, e encontrou James em cima do corpo de Voldemort, tremendo. Harry foi até o pai e o abraçou, sentindo James soluçar entre seus braços.

- Eu vou viver, garoto! – ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Harry começou a sentir o estômago embrulhar e se afastou do pai.

- Obrigada, James. Você salvou todos nós.

- Harry, vamos! – chamou Hermione, e Harry percebeu que a imagem da amiga estava embaçada. Olhou para os membros da Ordem.

- Todos nós salvamos. Mas terão de esquecer.

- Nós iremos, Harry. Fique tranquilo. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Creio que tem que voltar, não?

Harry olhou para todos, e viu Sirius e Marlene abraçados. Remus acenou para ele.

- Obrigado, Harry. Você mudou tudo mesmo. – e depois abraçou Dorcas. James, de mãos dadas com Lily, se aproximou.

- Obrigado mesmo, garoto. Acho que nos vemos daqui a pouco, né?

Harry sorriu, e abraçou os dois.

- Até daqui a pouco, então.

- Estou orgulhosa disso tudo. – Lily sorriu. Harry sentiu a náusea aumentar e a última coisa que viu antes de partir foi Regulus gritando:

- ESPERE ATÉ AMELIE DESCOBRIR QUE SOU UM HEROI! ADEUS, HARRY, E OBRIGADO!


	35. Chapter 35

**Epílogo I**

**De Volta à Godric's Hollow**

Harry sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça, e sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxado para todas as direções enquanto viajava. Viu, diante de seus olhos, todo seu caminho desde a plataforma até a morte de Voldemort, e os sorrisos dos amigos na saída o fizeram sorrir também, uma sensação de sonolência tomando conta dele conforme se sentia cair em algum lugar.

Subitamente as sensações ruins passaram, e Harry se viu numa espécie de sonho, onde ele andava com Ginny pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, sorrindo despreocupados. Tocou a testa. Estava limpa, se cicatriz.

- Harry... – escutou uma voz distante chamar. Harry se revirou, e percebeu que estava deitado numa cama muito macia. Por um segundo sua mente pensou na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, e o menino divagou um pouco, pensando que tudo podia ter sido apenas um sonho. Um sonho bom, pensou ele com um sorriso.

- Harry... – a voz chamou novamente. Sem abrir os olhos, Harry resmungou:

- Calma, estou dormindo.

- Harry, acorda logo!

Um pouco atordoado, Harry abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos amendoados castanho – esverdeados que o encaravam. Assustado, ele sentou – se na cama rapidamente, e viu que uma garota de quinze anos extremamente parecida com Lily o encarava, preocupada.

- O que você bebeu na Rosmerta, Harry?

- Q – quem é você? – gaguejou o garoto, confuso. As sobrancelhas acaju da menina se ergueram num gesto de incredulidade.

- Sou Violet, Harry. Sério, o que você bebeu?

- Não bebi nada! Violet?

A garota arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- É, Violet. Sua irmã, que tal?

Harry encarou a garota, que agora abria as janelas do lugar onde estavam. Quando a luz entrou no lugar, Harry percebeu que estava num quarto lotado de flâmulas grifinórias, retratos que se moviam e roupas espalhadas por todo o lado.

- Mamãe vai matar você se vir essa bagunça. – comentou a garota, abrindo um guarda roupa marrom escuro num canto e jogando uma calça jeans e uma camisa para ele. – Se vista logo, só estamos indo hoje porque você disse que o pessoal vai também.

Quando acabou de falar, a menina saiu, deixando Harry completamente aturdido. Tateou pelo criado mudo à procura dos óculos antes de perceber que já os tinha no rosto. Se esticou na cama para ver os retratos, e levou um susto.

No primeiro, uma cena familiar. Ele, Ron e Hermione em Hogsmeade, acompanhados de duas pessoas que ele não conhecia. Um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, que acenava perto de uma garota de cabelos curtos e pretos, os olhos cinzas piscando para ele.

No outro, ele e Ginny, vestidos com o uniforme de quadribol, se abraçando. Harry sorriu aliviado. Depois, como uma ideia súbita, lembrou – se de se vestir, o que fez quase correndo, antes de se olhar no espelho que havia na porta do guarda roupa.

Ele mesmo estava diferente. Se lembrava vagamente de ser magricela, mas o corpo que via não era esse. Músculos acentuados pelos seus braços e peito fizeram o garoto arregalar os olhos antes de por a camisa, e foi com alegria que ele ergueu a franja e viu que não havia cicatriz nenhuma lá.

Estava quase saindo do quarto quando uma voz divertida, subindo as escadas, o chamou:

- Prongs! Vamos logo, seu imbecil!

Harry sorriu. Sirius, pensou. Mas quando se virou para falar com o padrinho, viu que era uma garota que falava com o mesmo tom de voz debochado e canino. A menina da foto.

- Oi? – Harry deixou o sorriso murchar, e a garota riu para ele.

- Ainda tá atordoado? Cara, ontem você tava tãão mais pra lá do que pra cá, colega.

- Com licença... – começou ele, medindo as palavras. – Você é...

- Ish, perdeu a memória, foi? MOONY, O PRONGS NÃO SABE QUEM EU SOU! – gritou ela para baixo, e alguém soltou uma gargalhada. Logo o outro garoto da foto apareceu, um livro embaixo do braço.

- Não sabia que encher a cara de firewhisky deixava as pessoas sem memória.

- É a Pads, não lembra?

Harry olhou para os dois, e decidiu fingir que se lembrava para conseguir alguma informação extra.

- Ah, claro, cara. – Harry tentou sorrir, mas o olhar curioso não saia de seu rosto.

- Ufa, achei que tivesse ficado mesmo maluco. – suspirou a garota aliviada. – Agora vamos, cara, que o pessoal já tá ficando louco de esperar.

- Aonde vamos mesmo?

- Beco Diagonal. – disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos. – Você mesmo insistiu, lembra?

- Ah, mais ou menos. Violet me acordou no meio de um sonho bom...

A garota soltou uma gargalhada canina.

- Sua irmã é louca de pedra, cara. Bom, tá com o cara certo, porque meu irmão mais novo também não é a pessoa mais normal do mundo também.

- Adhara! – gritou uma voz masculina vinda do primeiro andar, e a garota começou a se apoiar no corrimão.

- A chefia tá chamando. Vamos descer de corrimão, mais rápido.

Harry sorriu, divertido, se agarrando no corrimão e acompanhando os dois corrimão abaixo. Quando caíram no primeiro andar Harry arregalou os olhos novamente. No hall de entrada estava Violet novamente, de mãos dadas com um garoto que lembrava perturbadoramente o Sr. Mckinnon, e junto deles estava uma menina de cabelos castanho – escuro e longo, usando óculos de armação redonda, assim como ele. Harry encarou a todos, sem ter ideia de quem eram, quando um garoto idêntico a Sirius entrou, ajeitando os cabelos com uma jogada de cabeça.

- Ae, vamos logo, pessoal.

- Vai se ferrar, Jack. – a garota ao lado dele resmungou, e depois gritou:

- Estamos prontos, papai!

Da porta da cozinha saiu Sirius, mais velho. Muito embora ele estivesse mais velho devido ao tempo que passara, Harry não se lembrava de tê – lo visto tão jovem antes. Usava uma longa capa preta e trazia, no braço, uma mulher muito bonita, que Harry reconheceu como Marlene.

- Lene! Sirius! – exclamou ele, feliz por finalmente ver alguém conhecido. Num impulso, correu para abraçar os dois.

- Oi, garotão. – Sirius disse entre os braços dele. – Que surto é esse?

- Awn, deixe o menino, Sirius. – Marlene afastou – se de Harry e lhe afagou os cabelos com carinho. Harry sorriu para os dois, e depois teve mais um motivo para sorrir.

Saindo da cozinha, também te mãos dadas, estavam James e Lily. Harry correu e tomou a mãe nos braços, girando – a no ar.

- Harry! – a mulher exclamou, e James caiu na gargalhada.

- Ei, garotão, que é isso?

Harry colocou Lily no chão e abraçou James.

- Eu amo vocês dois!

Os dois se entreolharam, e Lily deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah, querido, também amamos você! Mas... Qual a razão disso?

- Estou com vontade de abraçar vocês, posso? – Harry sorriu, e James revirou os olhos, divertido.

- Vamos logo, criançada e o ursinho carinhoso aqui.

Todos começaram a rir e Harry os acompanhou até a lareira, que ficava numa sala ampla e bem mobilhada, com vários retratos de Harry bebê, Violet e a outra garota que ele não sabia o nome abraçadas, bem como algumas lembranças de Hogwarts.

Enquanto todos pegavam a rede flu para ir ao Beco Diagonal, Harry foi olhando as fotografias até chegas numa última menor, de toda a turma de 1977/78. Olhou, na primeira fileira, os marotos com suas namoradas, e quando seu olhar vagou até as últimas fileiras, ele pode ver a si mesmo, junto dos amigos, acenando discretamente. Um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, e ele sentiu Lily cutucar suas costas.

- Querido, vamos?

Harry sorriu para a mãe, e percebeu que embora a sensação de ter mudado tudo era boa, o efeito da viagem por lareiras continuava o mesmo.

Quando finalmente pode abrir os olhos, o caldeirão furado entrou em foco.

- James Potter! – exclamou Tom, o barman. – Seja bem – vindo!

James deu um sorriso amarelo, e Harry sentiu a menina de cabelos castanhos falar para ele:

- Vai começar a rodada de comemorações de novo. Francamente, papai matou Voldemort há quase vinte anos!

Harry sorriu, e viu James e Sirius guiarem o grupo pelo bar. Num canto, Harry viu Quirrel tomando cerveja amanteigada, e com um cutucão em Violet, perguntou:

- Aquele é o Prof. Quirrel?

A garota se esticou para visualizar melhor, e acenou.

- Aham.

- É o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Você ficou louco? – o garoto parecido com o Sr. Mckinnon riu. – Se ele ensinasse DCAT eu me mataria! É professor de Estudo dos Trouxas, Harry. De onde tirou a ideia?

Harry olhou para o garoto, intrigado.

- Quem é você?

- Você tá brincando, né?

- Hum... Claro.

- Leonard, Harry, meu namorado, irmão da Adie... Não lembra? – Violet se espantou, e depois sorriu para a garota de cabelos castanhos. – Sam! Gilderoy Lockhart está autografando outro livro!

A menina ajeitou os óculos e chamou Lily.

- Mãe! Gilderoy Lockhart!

Lily, interessada, deu um beijo na bochecha de James e puxou Marlene e as garotas consigo.

- Vamos ver onde ele está, querido. Adhara, não quer vir?

Harry viu, aliviado, que Adhara parecia extremamente relutante em ir, e simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

- Não, tia Lily, obrigada. – e quando o grupo foi na direção da Floreios e Borrões ela suspirou. – Deus me livre.

- Se metade do que aquele cara diz que fez for verdade, eu mato o Jack. – Sirius revirou os olhos, e o sósia dele de quinze anos sorriu.

- Ainda bem que é tudo mentira, não?

- Posso matá – lo mesmo assim? – perguntou Adhara, e Sirius a puxou para si.

- Não, princesa. Preciso que me substitua no comando de Azkaban, e não que acabe numa cela lá dentro.

A menina riu e abraçou o pai. Harry correu um pouco para acompanhar James e viu que um número incrível de pessoas o cumprimentava na rua, ainda agradecendo pela morte de Voldemort.

- Deve ser horrível, não é, Papai? – perguntou Harry enquanto atravessavam o Beco Diagonal.

- Defina 'horrível'.

- Sei lá, todo mundo em cima de você.

- James adora isso. – Sirius disse sarcasticamente – Especialmente os concursos de "figura histórica mais bonita" do Semanário das Bruxas.

Harry caiu na gargalhada. O garoto de cabelos castanhos que Harry ainda não sabia o nome disse, entre risos:

- Realmente, não sei porque as garotas vão falar com Lockhart tendo você, tio Prongs.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Romulus. – James revirou os olhos. Harry olhou para o garoto.

- Você é filho do Remus?

Mas antes que o garoto respondesse, um grito chamou a atenção de todos na rua.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamava, emocionada. Atrás dela, Ron, Ginny, Neville e Luna acenavam animados.

* * *

Antes de falar qualquer coisa, respondendo as reviews:

**Layla Black:** Pronto, ninguém órfão :) Pois é, os Mckinnon foram levados mais porque estavam lá pra falar a verdade. Bem o estilo do Voldie. E é claro, que como amigo do Mark, Oreon cuidaria da Lene (até porque ela é a cara da mãe ohoho). Realmente, o Greyback mereceu o que teve. Além de atacar o Remus quando era criança, ainda vem encher o saco mais tarde! Ah, o fim está próximo sim, mas ainda tem os epílogos, não pare de ler não!

**Fernanda:** Puxa, obrigada mesmo mesmo mesmo *-* Nunca recebi uma review tão... impactante :) Fico lisonjeada de ser comparada com alguém tão show quanto a JK, muito obrigada mesmo :) E sim, tem mais que um capítulo 35, são vários epílogos, então, espero que acompanhe e goste :)

**lissa cullen:** Um quase final, quer dizer :) Ainda tem mais!

**Pris:** Pronto, atualizada! Que bom que gostou, espero que goste dos epílogos também :)

**-q:** Eu só percebi isso mais tarde, mas tudo bem :) Realmente, a horcrux é mais tarde sim, mas a cobra pode estar viva sim, pois é meio basilisco, então ela vive por mais tempo... Mas de qualquer modo, eles mataram a Nagini, sendo horcrux ou não :)

Gente, calma que a fic ainda não acabou :) Agora aguardem os epílogos, e tomara que curtam *--*

xoxo

N.


	36. Chapter 36

**Epílogo II**

**Beco Diagonal **

- Onde vocês acordaram? – perguntou Harry em particular para os amigos, e Hermione deu um sorriso largo ao olhar para o grupo de onde Harry saiu.

- Em casa, normalmente. – Ron disse, dando de ombros – Aliás, Emmeline está casada como meu tio Fabian, dá pra acreditar?

- Quê?

- É, cara. E aí, quem são?

- Boa pergunta. – Harry riu baixinho. Olhou para o grupo, e apontou para algumas pessoas. – Olha, aquela lá, pelo que eu entendi, se chama Adhara e é a filha mais velha do Sirius. E aqueles dois garotos lá são irmãos dela. Isso, o parecido com o Mark Mckinnon e a cópia do Sirius. Aham. Os dois, até onde eu entendi, são gêmeos.

- E você tem algum irmão? – Ginny perguntou, e Harry sorriu.

- Tenho duas. Uma que chamaram de Sam, deve ser alguma coisa como Samantha, sei lá, e a Violet. Mas as duas, minha mãe e a Lene estão na Floreios e Borrões falando com o Lockhart. – completou o garoto, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, droga, esqueci que agora esse cara não perdeu a memória. – lamentou – se Ron, se escolhendo depois sob o olhar de censura de Hermione. – Quê foi, ele era um mala, não era, Harry?

- Ah, e aquele lá com o livro é o Romulus, filho do Remus.

- Quem quer dar uma olhada em vassouras? – chamou James, animado. – Vamos lá, meninada. Quero calar a boca de Lucius Malfoy e as suas preciosas sete Nimbus 2001. – completou ele com uma careta sarcástica. Harry lançou um olhar significativo para os amigos, que o acompanharam até a loja.

Assim que entraram, cada um correu para uma direção. Adhara e Jack correram para a parte de bastões e balaços junto de Sirius, enquanto Romulus foi procurar por um bom livro de artilheiros que fizeram história. Junto de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville e Luna o único restante, Leonard, os encarou surpreso.

- Não vão sair correndo feito animais também?

- Hum... Não. – Harry resmungou, sem saber o que fazer. Desanimado, Leonard sentou – se num banco de espera próximo da porta e suspirou:

- Eu preferia ir a Floreios e Borrões.

- Então porque não vai, Leonard? Gilderoy Lockhart está lá, aiai! – Jack debochou, trazendo uma braçada de balaços imóveis. Leonard estreitou os olhos para o irmão e retrucou:

- Cale a boca, _Jacques_.

Jack ficou muito vermelho e seguiu em silêncio até o balcão, sob as risadas de Ginny e Ron.

- Porque ele ficou tão envergonhado? – Hermione perguntou. Leonard riu.

- Nossa, vocês todos esqueceram?

- Do que?

- Jack é só apelido, lembram? O nome dele é Jacques, mas ninguém nunca o chama disso. Só eu, quando quero irritá – lo. Não acredito que ele seja meu gêmeo.

- Ah, claro. – Neville tentou fingir que compreendia, mas parou subitamente de falar quando Harry pulou de susto ao seu lado.

- Mas o que... – começou o garoto, e uma risadinha foi ouvida de trás dele. Quando virou – se, um garoto gordinho sorriu para ele.

- Oi, Prongs! Onde estão Pads e Moony?

- Hum...

- WORMTAIL, você voltou, colega! – exclamou Adhara, e puxou Romulus junto dela. – Como foi na Espanha?

- Ótimo. Nunca vi tanta gente bonita. – o garoto sorriu satisfeito, e Romulus pulou para cima dele, arrepiando os cabelos cor de palha do menino.

- Esses dias mesmo estávamos lembrando de você, cara. Né, Prongs? Teve um problema nos chocolates da Dedosdemel e acabamos sem o nosso estoque de férias.

- Aham, e onde estava nosso salvador alimentício, Lewis? – Adhara reclamou.

- Na Espanha!

O garoto riu e tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso, entregando um pedaço para cada um.

- Pronto, estamos todos salvos. Três vivas para mim.

Harry não pode evitar sorrir junto dos outros, e quando Sirius chegou junto deles, ele ainda estava sorrindo.

- Tudo bom, Lewis? – perguntou ele, e o garoto cumprimentou.

- Oi, tio Pads. Tudo bem, sim. Meus pais estavam procurando por vocês, mas mamãe e a Mary viram o Lockhart e arrastaram meu pai para a livraria.

- Pobre alma. - lamentou – se James, vindo com grandes sacolas nas mãos. – Vamos até lá.

O grupo saiu da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol animados, e não conseguiram sequer entrar na livraria, tal era a aglomeração lá dentro.

- Vamos sentar em algum lugar. – sugeriu Hermione, e todos seguiram para o Caldeirão Furado, conversando alto e pegando uma mesa grande. Aos poucos foram chegando os outros, e Harry sentiu uma crescente felicidade ao ver todos felizes e animados. Quando Remus chegou acompanhado de Nymphadora, porém, o garoto cutucou Romulus.

- Você não é filho do Remus?

- Sou, Prongs. Cara, hoje você tá estranho.

- Sua mãe é a Tonks?

- Não. Dorcas é a minha mãe. Pads, Wormtail, o Prongs tá mal mesmo.

- Remus e Dorcas são separados, cara. Não lembra? – Adhara sussurrou para ele discretamente, evitando olhar para Romulus.

- Como eles se separaram?

- Não sei. Moony não falou nada pra gente, mas tá tudo bem agora. – e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ai!

- Bom, e como vão formar o time desse ano? – Remus perguntou, interessado enquanto afagava o menininho que tinha no colo. Harry viu que todos os olhares se puseram nele, e notou que era o capitão do time. Sem saber o que dizer, sentiu o peso da responsabilidade sair quando Adhara tomou frente.

- Bom, esse ano nós vamos arrebentar. Venho treinando Jack o verão todo. Desde a saída dos Weasley que não tenho alguém bom pra revezar comigo, sinceramente. Mas Jack vai se dar bem, tem uma boa mira.

Jack sorriu pomposo, fato que foi ignorado completamente por Adhara.

- Prongs aqui disse que não vai mudar muita coisa. Ron jogou bem demais na última temporada, e os artilheiros estão tinindo.

Harry tentou sorrir confiante, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido sua ideia, e por um instante tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa útil dessa vida.

Subitamente, ele desmaiou.

_- Prongs! – gritava uma garotinha, correndo pela plataforma freneticamente, com Sirius no seu encalço._

_- Me espera, Pads! – Harry sorriu guiando o carrinho até o Expresso de Hogwarts. Estavam com onze anos. _

_- Não importa a casa em que vai ficar, meninão. – assegurou James, ajoelhando no nível do filho. Harry sorriu, ainda preocupado._

_- Vou ficar na grifinória, papai._

_- Isso não é importante, anjo. – Lily sorriu carinhosamente, segurando Violet e Samantha (é esse o nome dela!) em cada mão. Samantha correu até o irmão e lhe abraçou com força._

_- Vou sentir sua falta, Harry. Ano que vem sou eu!_

_- Eu ainda tenho dois anos! – reclamou Violet, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Dois anos é muito tempo!_

_James riu e pegou a filha no colo._

_- Vai passar dois anos a mais com o papai, minha flor. Vou tirar umas férias prolongadas, e podemos ir tomar sorvete, que tal?_

_O choro de Violet se transformou em um sorriso._

_- Então tchau, Harry! - acenou ela, ainda amparava pelos braços de James. Ansioso, Harry virou – se para olhar o Black. Sirius beijava Adhara na testa._

_- Fique onde ficar, princesa. Estamos esperando por você no Natal. _

_A menina sorriu, e depois gritou, acenando para um ponto ao longe;_

_- Tio Moony!_

_Remus chegou pálido, carregando Romulus no colo._

_- Pronto, lobão. Hora de ir. _

_- E aí? – James perguntou, preocupado. Remus sorriu._

_- Está tudo bem, James. Dorcas é racional, sabia que não daria mais. E aceitou bem demais meu namoro com Dora. Acho que Gideon está investindo nela._

_James e Sirius sorriram, e um grupo animado chegou. Peter trazia uma garotinha no colo, enquanto Lisa arrastava o malão do menino para perto do trem._

_- Estão prontos? – perguntou Lewis, e Harry sorriu._

_- Estou esperando Ron... Será que o tio Fabian vem trazer ele? _

_- Estamos aqui, garotada! – disse Fabian, sorrindo. Parou ao lado de James e vários garotos ruivos saíram de trás dele. – Deixei Molly cuidando de Ginny em casa e resolvi trazer os meninos. Agora, chamada pessoal!_

_Emmeline trazia um garoto louro agarrado à sua mão, mas ele saiu correndo na direção de Jack antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa._

_- Rick!- exclamou Jack, saindo de perto dos pais na direção do amigo. _

_- Jack! _

_- Achou as lagartas? _

_- Aham! Fred e George disseram que elas mordem, mas acho que é só brincadeira. _

_- Mordem sim. – Fred sorriu, e depois arrepiou os cabelos amarelos do primo. – Vão ter que usar luvas. Também quer uma lagartixa, Leonard?_

_O gêmeo de Jack, ainda agarrado na mãe, não disse nada. _

_- Bom, vamos? – chamou George – Lee Jordan tem uma tarântula que eu quero ver. _

_Animados, as crianças se despediram dos pais e correram para dentro do trem. _

- Harry! Harry, diz qualquer coisa, cara! – sacudia Adhara, preocupada, enquanto Harry abria os olhos, sorrindo.

- Eu to bem.

- Nossa, você nos deu um susto, cara! – suspirou Romulus, irritado. – Caiu aí do nada!

Lembrando da cena da plataforma, Harry sorriu para os dois.

- Estou bem.

Enquanto a conversa começava a voltar ao normal, Hermione sussurrou para Harry:

- Isso me lembrou aquele último jogo de quadribol, lembra? Quando James quase caiu da vassoura?

Por mais que se esforçasse, Harry não conseguia visualizar jogo algum. Ron e Ginny tampouco. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Você não lembra?

- Não. Quando penso em último jogo só me vejo erguendo uma taça. Deve ser do ano passado.

- Oh, Deus.

- O que?

- Acho que estamos esquecendo do que passou, Harry. – Hermione disse, intrigada. – Essa vida é a nossa agora. Vamos esquecer tudo.

- É melhor assim. – divagou Luna, se juntando ao círculo em sussurros. – Eu gosto deles.

- Eu também. – sorriu Harry quando Jack afundou a cara de Leonard no pedaço de torta que comia. – Agora que estamos salvos, quero curtir a minha família. Com licença.

E tornando a olhar para o grupo, Harry tentou guardar pequenas lembranças daquele passado do qual havia saído, e concentrando – se em focar no que, para ele, realmente importava. Agora, o 1997 dele seria diferente, e ele tomou aquele gole de cerveja amanteigada na esperança de que nada de ruim voltasse a acontecer.

* * *

Ai, gente. Eu nem acredito que acabou :/ Bleh, antes de algum final melodramático aqui, vamos ao que interessa. Reviews respondidas:

**deny weasley:** obrigada :D

**lissa potter:** não. infelizmente como o futuro deles se alterou, as memórias de todos estão sendo lentamente substituídas pelas ''novas''. Mas quem sabe esse esquema não seja descoberto mais tarde...

**Pris:** Bom, cá está o último epílogo :) Como eu disse para a lissa, aqui em cima, as memórias da nova vida deles vão entrando aos poucos, porque final ele realmente viveu tudo aquilo, só naõ se lembra XD Mas quem sabe vocês escutem falar disso mais tarde...

**Layla Black:** Uma explicação rápida sobre a árvore genealógica, então: Harry é irmão de Samantha e Violet, filhos de James e Lily. Violet namora com Leonard, que é irmão gêmeo de Jacques (Jack), irmãos mais novos de Adhara e filhos de Sirius e Marlene. Dorcas casou com Remus e teve Romulus, mas os dois se separaram e Remus casou com Tonks e tem Ted, que nessa história tem 5 anos. Dorcas ficou com Gideon, mas os dois não tem filho nenhum (por enquanto :X). Fabian, irmão de Gideon, casou com Emmeline e tem Richard, melhor amigo de Jack. Peter e Lisa se casaram e tem Lewis, amigo de Harry e cia, e Mary, que esta no mesmo ano que Violet e cia. Mais ou menos isso :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Considerações Finais**

Oi, pessoal! Bom, agora que 1977 chegou ao fim, eu gostaria de deixar alguns agradecimentos aqui. Quando comecei a escrever a fic, não acreditava que ela iria agradar tanto, e me deixou muito feliz todos os comentários, favoritadas e alertas que recebi. Podem acreditar que, se não fosse por todo esse incentivo, eu talvez tivesse demorado mais para acabar a fic. Quando as pessoas comentam no que leem, isso só faz bem, porque pude ver o que estava errado e o que a galera curtia, e mandar os capítulos o mais rápido possível.

Um agradecimento à uma amiga muito querida, Juh Lupin, que há algum tempo atrás me ajudou na criação do Jack, Leonard, Violet e etc, e que sem ela talvez esse ''futuro alternativo'' nunca tivesse surgido, e a fic ficaria sem epílogo XD Eu recomendo que passem lá nas fics dela que são show :)

E, claro, um grande OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram em todos os capítulos, que estavam ali acompanhando as postagens, me pedindo para continuar e me apoiando por MP com ajudas genealógicas dos Black e elogiando :) E obrigada também aqueles que favoritaram, colocaram em alerta e até mesmo quem leu a fic e curtiu, obrigada mesmo!

Quanto ao fim de 1977, nada é garantido, mas talvez, Em Breve, vocês vejam uma continuação de tudo isso, e espero que gostem.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo, e até a próxima :D

xoxo

N.


	38. Carta aos Leitores

Caros leitores,

Não sei nem por onde começar essa carta, então vou começar explicando um pouco sobre mim.

Escrevo fanfiction há quase dois anos, e faço isso por várias razões. A primeira, claro, é porque eu lia os livros e não me sentia completa, satisfeita com a história parar ali. Afinal, quem nunca quis escrever um epitáfio para Fred Weasley, uma declaração de amor para Sirius Black, ou descrever como você imagina que os Potter morreram? Todo mundo. Outro motivo é o amor que eu tenho por escrever, que é gigantesco desde sempre, e me impulsiona cada vez que entro no computador, além de ocasionar o completo desgaste de letras do meu teclado...

Cada fanfic para mim é única e especial, pois veio de uma inspiração, às vezes insignificante, que me veio na cabeça, e eu precisava passar para palavras. E publico fanfics para passar a mesma emoção para vocês, além de ver como as pessoas encararam esse meu hobby, que eu encaro quase como uma profissão.

1977 foi uma fanfic especial por várias razões. A primeira é porque eu sempre sonhei (sonhei literalmente, não estou brincando) em mudar. Mudar a história, trazer os marotos de volta, e a viagem no tempo era o modo mais "plausível" de fazer isso. A segunda, porque foi a primeira fanfic que eu quis escrever, muito embora só viesse a postá - la definitivamente ano passado, ela foi pensada em meados de 2007, quando eu comecei a escrever meus primeiros fracassos. Sim, se hoje em dia eu escrevo bem, é porque já escrevi coisas que deveriam ser jogadas no lixo. E a terceira, e acho que é a mais sentimental de todas, é porque foi uma fanfic idealizada não só por mim, mas por uma amiga muito querida e antiga, Tia Juh, ou pra mim, uma irmã mais velha que me entende em tudo e que eu pretendo conservar para sempre.

Quando acabei 1977, eu chorei. Sinceramente, acabar a fanfic que foi um trabalho de pesquisas bruxas e de contexto histórico foi maravilhoso, mas ler as últimas palavras de despedida de Harry a 1977 foi emocionante. E também muito gratificante, pois só no , houveram mais de 200 reviews (comentários), além de várias pessoas que colocaram a fic em seus favoritos e alertas. Eu tinha que continuar, por isso estipulei que faria uma continuação, com a ajuda e participação intensa da Tia Juh, que aliás, responsabilizo quase que 100% por ter criado Jacques Black, filho de Sirius e a paixão da minha vida :)

Quando vi a fic que me custou 2 anos de trabalho e pesquisa havia sido plagiada por alguém, a minha primeira reação foi uma tristeza profunda, tão profunda que pensei em deixar de escrever. De que adianta seu esforço, dedicação, horas passadas no PC e tudo o mais se vem alguém do nada e copia e cola, dando créditos a si mesma, eu pensei. Me senti impotente quando vi que, além de postar e pedir comentários, a plagiadora ainda estava respondendo todos eles.

Comecei a avisar todo mundo sobre o plágio, e vi a reação dos leitores em massa reclamando, denunciando e avisando sobre outros plágios. Na eliminação do primeiro devo agradecer e parabenizar a ação rápida do Nyah!, que por volta de 15 minutos depois da minha denúncia já retirou a fanfic do ar. Infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo da floreios e borroes, que até mesmo agora, que a fic já foi excluída pela própria plagiadora ainda não teve a consideração e respeito de me mandar sequer uma mensagem avisando que leram as denúncias. Nem isso.

Como disse em uma mensagem enviada diretamente ao potterish, acesso os serviços que eles deixam disponíveis há algum tempo, desde o Dicionário Madame Pince até a floreios e borroes, e fiquei surpresa e muito decepcionada com a atitude deles, que ignoraram minhas reclamações e negligenciaram um caso sério, pois como muitos disseram, se 1977 fosse publicada, isso seria crime. E um site que apoia esse crime não serve para ninguém. Se algum membro do potterish ou da floreios e borroes etiver lendo isso e quiser respon der, fique a vontade, pois assim como eu tenho o direito de reclamar, vocês podem responder. Só imaginem se, por um momento, se todos parassem de usar a floreios e borroes para postar suas fanfics, como muitos já fazem justamente pelo desrespeito e completa negligência que há aqui, o que aconteceria? O que o potterish é sem seus usuários, ficwriters e leitores? Pensem nisso antes de ignorarem aqueles que denunciam e pedem ajuda.

Mas chega de falar do site e suas falhas quanto ao plágio, e vamos falar de algumas pessoas que merecem sim que eu as mencione (se eu esquecer alguém, me avisem que eu mando uma mensagem direto para ele/ela):

**Tia Juh**, **Eluna**, , **Cah Bigaiski**, **BPotter**, , **Claudomir José Canan**, **RedBird**(a você eu devo muito mais, obrigada mesmo),** Jane L Black** (que me ajudou lá de PORTUGAL!), A **Tati Hopkins** lá do , pelo apoio, **Lily** (que por msn me acalmou bastante), a **Nara Sam**, **Hannah**,**Sophie Malfoy** (de Portugal também, obrigada!), **lizammedeiros** (que me ofereceu ajuda E colocou Everybody Loves the Marauders no ORKUT!), **Aneenha-Black**,** L. Black Lupin**, **Ali Souma**... Ufa! Mais alguém? Putz, foi tanta gente!

Vocês todos me fizeram perceber que se eu parasse de escrever, estaria fazendo mais mal a mim mesma do que à qualquer outra pessoa. Por que os leitores perderiam uma ficwriter e suas fanfics, mas eu perderia mais que isso. Perderia leitores que além de muito especiais, se mostraram dignos e honestos, e foram essenciais para que isso não continuasse.

Eu sempre tratei todos com dedicação nas respostas às reviews e agradecimentos, pois penso que todo leitor merece o carinho e respeito dos autores de suas fics/livros preferidos, assim como eu gosto de ser bem tratada, mas agora percebo que devo dar a todos o triplo, o máximo de atenção, pois são vocês que sustentam as minhas ações, minha frequência de escrita e postagem. Suas reviews são como combustível, e mesmo a menos ação que eu tenho em relação às fics (como fazer um mix e capas especiais...) é por causa de vocês. São muito especiais, e sou muito grata por tudo, tudo mesmo que vocês fizeram. Estarão sempre no meu coração e memória, pois me ajudaram num momento complicado, e quem me ajuda eu jamais esqueço.

Quanto à minha volta, esse é um assunto mais complicado. Fiquei muito preocupada e tensa com essa situação, e poderá demorar um pouco para eu me recuperar. Mas quando digo demora, digo uma, duas semanas. Vou viajar e ficarei fora por uma semana, pensando em tudo e me recuperando, pronta para quando voltar, dar o melhor de mim para compensar o atraso :)

Para encerrar, quero agradecer infinitamente a todos que me ajudaram nessa situação, e espero contar com a ajuda de vocês para detectar e ajudar a acabar com plágios. Não só em fanfics minhas, mas no geral. Essa é uma situação muito difícil e triste para os autores de fanfics, e só com a movimentação dos leitores é possível uma ação rápida e eficiente nesses casos. Por favor, eu não consigo saber tudo que se passa na internet, então conto com vocês mesmo :)

Só tenho a agradecer infinitas vezes novamente, e dizer que a continuação de 1977 será dedicada à todos vocês. Se sintam homenageados!

xoxo, tudo de bom e obrigada novamente!

N.


	39. AVISO

_Aviso_

_Gente, aos que repararam no desaparecimento de capítulos de 1997, saibam que ela está sendo reescrita, então para a nova versão, visitem meu perfil :) Espero que curtam!_

_N._


End file.
